Le toucher fantôme
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Phantom Touch, de Olivia Janae] Malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Emma s'est habituée à la présence de ce toucher réconfortant et chaleureux – mais bon sang, elle aimerait quand même bien savoir de quoi ou de qui il s'agit !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Cette story est une TRADUCTION de l'histoire de Olivia_Janae : Phantom Touch. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire :)**

 **Disclaimer : DU COUP évidemment l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages encore moins ^^**

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut au son de son propre gémissement de plaisir – comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps, elle se réveillait avec une main prise en étau entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Elle haleta, renfrognée. Clignant des yeux contre le bois de son bureau, elle mit un moment avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Du café – elle sentait l'odeur écœurante du Folgers – et des Cheetos –, des donuts vieux de trois jours et ses affaires de bureaux. Ah elle était au poste, bien sûr. Parce qu'elle avait la poisse au point de faire ce genre de rêve au poste. Elle laissa échapper un geignement plaintif et se retint de grogner de frustration ou de flanquer un coup de pied dans quelque chose – n'importe quoi. Elle retira sa main de l'entre-jambe de son jean et effleura de la main le sein que, quelques instants plus tôt, l'étrange toucher fantôme avait doucement caressé jusqu'à ce que son téton soit érigé, dur et insistant. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle se touchait pour chasser la sensation intense ou pour l'inciter à revenir. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce phénomène étrange, elle ne savait _jamais_ , de toute façon.

Elle grogna de nouveau, juste parce que ça faisait du bien, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, tentant de se blottir – de se perdre – dans la sensation de désir qu'elle éprouvait.

Ça avait commencé au Pays Imaginaire. Mais au Pays Imaginaire, ce genre de choses bizarres était... normal, en quelque sorte.

Au début, elle avait paniqué, elle avait cru qu'elle devenait folle. Elle avait beuglé et hurlé sur les lianes et sur les broussailles, seule dans la jungle de cette putain d'île. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas donné à cette chose la permission de la toucher, et qu'elle allait donc la combattre de toutes ses forces.

Mais le toucher avait été apaisant : une douce caresse alors qu'elle se rongeait les sangs à propos de leur fils disparu ou un massage relaxant et bienveillant lorsqu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Le contact était devenu un ami cher, dont elle avait besoin et qui la rassurait.

Mais bientôt, et malgré leur chasteté première, les caresses avaient commencé à susciter son désir.

Peut-être qu'elle avait été responsable du fait qu'elles soient devenus plus passionnées qu'innocentes. Elle était en train de se reposer sur le matelas de mousse que Regina avait créé pour elle, laissant échapper quelques larmes d'inquiétude pour Henry, quand le toucher était apparu. Emma avait aussitôt soupiré de bonheur, heureuse de sentir les doigts chauds dessiner des cercles rassurant sur sa nuque pour détendre ses muscles douloureux. C'était comme si le toucher savait exactement pourquoi elle était bouleversée et qu'il lui murmurait que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Il s'était concentré un moment sur ses épaules, puis sur son cou et son dos, de manière tellement intime que lorsqu'il avait glissé le long de son corps, Emma avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer sa respiration haletante.

Elle avait appris à faire confiance au toucher depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée en l'empêchant de tomber du haut d'une falaise alors qu'elle pourchassait Felix. Il l'avait solidement agrippée par le bras et lui avait fait réaliser l'erreur qu'elle était sur le point de commettre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Quand elle s'était blessée en trébuchant sur un rocher, il avait nettoyé et pansé ses plaies dans son sommeil.

Et donc, lorsque pendant l'un de ses massages habituels, elle avait involontairement laissé échapper un soupir de plaisir et que le fantôme avait marqué une pause dans ses mouvements, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait rit lorsqu'un doigt avait effleuré sa taille, la chatouillant juste de la bonne manière. Son rire s'était fait plus franc lorsque le toucher s'était mis à jouer sur ses côtes, expérimentant, la faisant glapir et se tortiller comme une petite fille. Mais son rire était resté bloqué dans sa gorge quand le toucher avait glissé le long de sa poitrine, entre ses seins, lui coupant le souffle.

Les gestes avaient changé après ce soir là. Le toucher la caressait et la réconfortait toujours autant, mais c'était comme si elle venait de commencer une relation amoureuse, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle, comme s'il recevait autant de plaisir qu'elle en la câlinant. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle passait son temps à lui parler à voix basse pendant qu'il jouait avec son corps, rendant sa respiration pantelante, faisant rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. D'une certaine façon, le toucher lui répondait une caresse ici, un frôlement là, ce qui laissait penser à Emma qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et qu'il lui répondait à sa manière.

Mais ils étaient rentrés, maintenant. Les choses auraient dû redevenir normales – enfin, si elle arrivait à oublier les plaintes incessantes des deux hommes qui se disputaient pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Henry allait bien. Regina et elle étaient… amies ? En quelque sorte. D'une certaine manière. Elle ne savait pas trop, mais en tout cas, elles ne s'insultaient plus à tout va et ne se battaient plus à coup de poing – et encore moins à coup de magie. La situation n'avait pas arrêté de partir en couille sévère depuis la fin de la malédiction, il était grand temps que les choses commencent à se calmer.

 _Tout aurait dû redevenir normal, bon sang._

Petits-déjeuners chez Granny. Amener Henry à l'école. A part les dernières conneries des adolescents idiots de Storybrooke, et avoir à choisir entre porter un jean slim bleu ou gris foncé, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir de problème.

Malheureusement, ça ne se passait pas comme ça, parce que chaque fois qu'elle commençait à se sentir « normale », les caresses fantômes réapparaissaient jadis réconfortantes, elles étaient devenues déroutantes.

Pourquoi continuaient-elles ? Quand ils avaient quitté le Pays Imaginaire, elle avait supposé que le toucher disparaîtrait. Elle avait pensé que c'était une sorte de magie étrange et engendrée par l'île qui avait finit par la connaître si intimement. Au départ, elle s'était même inquiétée en pensant que ça pouvait être Pan, mais cette peur s'était évanouie lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce garçon ne pourrait jamais lui faire éprouver les sensations que ces mains invisibles éveillaient en elle.

Elle était en train de se rendre quelque part dans le centre ville de Storybrooke, quelques jours après son retour, lorsqu'une main douce et affectueuse avait soudain effleuré très légèrement sa colonne vertébrale, comme pour lui dire bonjour. Emma avait senti un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle avait d'abord sourit de contentement, se sentant momentanément moins seule, avant de réaliser ce que ça impliquait et de s'arrêter net. Jefferson, qui ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un obstacle sur son chemin, lui était rentré dedans et elle avait failli lui en coller une, pensant un instant que la caresse venait de lui.

Le toucher qui venait de revenir était de nouveau docile ; on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu un peu de sa témérité. Il était poli, hésitant, frôlait délicatement différentes parties de son corps, comme on ferait pour donner un massage ou une tape sur l'épaule d'un ami fatigué. Emma en avait été étonnée, mais à sa propre surprise, elle l'avait accueilli.

Ces dernières semaines, cependant, il était redevenu familier, voire carrément sexuel ; glissant sur son ventre juste au dessus de ses sous-vêtements quand elle était dans son lit, ou bien remontant le long d'une cuisse, ou, plus récemment, cajolant sa poitrine, la taquinant de son souffle et jouant avec ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, ou de faire plus.

Les caresses faisaient ressortir des envies qu'elle avait décidé d'écraser et d'enterrer au plus profond d'elle-même plusieurs années. Storybrooke était une petite ville, et il était hors de question qu'elle commence à déconner. Pourtant, plus le toucher faisait ressurgir ces sentiments, plus il était dur de les remettre au placard. Ils étaient devenus désespérés, furieux, enfermés dans leur prison solitaire. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps encore elle pourrait les ignorer.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à trouver ce que – non, qui – non, ce que – Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une personne ou d'une chose. D'un côté, elle pensait que le toucher était fantôme ; une création de son esprit, et le fruit d'une imagination peu inventive, en manque, et surtout exténuée. Mais un jour, en sentant sur son ventre l'effleurement d'une main, elle avait vu pour la première fois l'empreinte légère de doigts qui se déplaçaient sur sa peau.

Surprise, elle avait essayé de les repousser elle avait donné des coups de pieds dans le vide, elle avait hurlé dans le noir, mais le toucher s'était seulement éloigné un moment pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer avant de se poser affectueusement sur sa joue, comme pour la rassurer. Puis il avait sillonné son corps d'une manière si intime qu'elle en était restée pantelante, le dos légèrement arqué sur son lit.

C'était probablement l'un des deux Crétins, à son grand regret. Neal ou Hook. Il était plus que probable que l'un d'entre eux soit allé voir Rumplestiltskin alors qu'ils étaient encore sur l'île pour lui demander un sortilège bizarre qui la séduirait sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. A tout moment, il allait se révéler fièrement, probablement en présence du rival, fort de son plan débauché – et pourtant légèrement réussi.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait, à ce moment-là ?

Cette pensée lui donnait envie de recommencer à repousser les touchers fantômes, de nier la connexion qu'elle ressentait et de se dérober complètement. Elle souhaitait encourager le moins possible les deux hommes dans leur rivalité puérile et idiote, bon sang.

Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'un d'entre eux, que ferait-elle ? Le toucher, de bien des manières, était devenu son meilleur ami et sa seule source de réconfort. Est-ce qu'elle repousserait l'homme qui avait initié ces caresses ? La douceur qu'elle percevait à travers les doigts fantomatiques était affectueuse, attentionnée, attentive – et enivrante. Que ce soit Killian ou Neal – si c'était l'un d'eux – il se révèlerait être bien différent de ce qu'elle avait d'abord imaginé.

Mais – elle ne pensait pas que ça _puisse_ être l'un de ces nouveaux prétendants dont elle ne voulait pas. L'un comme l'autre, pour des raisons différentes, semblaient incapables d'être les auteurs de tels gestes. Quand ils avaient été en couple, Neal avait été un amant maladroit et empoté, qui l'attrapait à pleines mains ou la serrait comme un malade. Ces touchers – étaient légers, doux et d'une précision étonnante, comme s'ils savaient exactement comment s'y prendre pour rendre une femme complètement folle.

Et Hook, et ben, sans vouloir l'offenser, elle était prête à parier que c'était un amant égoïste. Ses mots doux étaient sympas, mais elle était sûre qu'il aurait été trop occupé à rechercher son propre plaisir pour se soucier beaucoup du sien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre d'adresse, impossible.

Non, ces touchers ne pouvaient provenir ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Et puisque personne d'autre ne se battait pour obtenir ses faveurs en ce moment, elle en revenait à l'idée que ça devait être un fantasme crée par son inconscient, malgré l'épisode de l'empreinte de la main. Est-ce que ça pouvait être Alien ? Est-ce qu'elle était la star de son propre épisode de The X-Files ?

Elle en avait timidement parlé à sa mère, quelques jours après que les caresses aient refait surface. Elle lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà « ressenti » des choses bizarres après avoir été en contact prolongé avec de la magie, comme elle l'avait été au Pays Imaginaire. Mary-Margaret avait rit, « Oh oui », avait-elle dit. « Les choses peuvent être assez bizarres après ce genre d'expérience. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, ça s'estompe avec le temps ».

Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre, même si elle était sûre que sa mère ne parlait pas de _ce_ genre de choses.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête de son bureau, laissant son corps se remettre se son dernier rêve, lorsque le toucher fantôme refit son apparition. Il commença sur sa nuque, et se mit à caresser doucement sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle frissonna, toujours en manque de gestes tendres, avant d'inspirer brusquement quand il descendit plus bas que la barrière de son jean, planant juste au dessus de la ligne de sa culotte. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise avant que son corps ne recommence à s'échauffer.

\- Putain ! cria t-elle en sursautant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Regina se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de se verser un tasse de café.

Ses pensées étaient tellement éparpillées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas entendu Regina entrer.

Oh bon sang, est-ce que Regina savait ? Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, mais…

\- Tu as un Cheeto sur la figure.

Emma rougit et fit tomber le gâteau d'apéritif orange de sa joue en se raclant la gorge.

\- Tu fais des bruits très bizarres dans ton sommeil.

\- Quoi ? croassa t-elle, farfouillant dans sa paperasse pour éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

Est-ce qu'elle savait de quel genre de bruits il s'agissait ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait le deviner ? Elle ne pouvait pas le deviner, hein ? Même s'il était excitant, le toucher ne la poussait jamais jusqu'à l'orgasme. Les caresses ne duraient jamais assez longtemps et ne se concentraient pas sur les bons endroits pour ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire émettre un certain nombre de sons quand elle était seule – ou endormie, apparemment.

\- Um, désolé. J'ai fais un rêve étrange. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emma grimaça lorsqu'elle réalisa les termes qu'elle venait d'employer. Leur amitié était encore fragile ; ni elle, ni Regina ne savait très bien ce qu'elles attendaient de l'autre. Ce qui rendait la situation délicate et parfois gênante.

\- Je suis venue te parler de l'individu que tu as ramené dans ma ville.

\- Qui ça ? Neal ?

Regina fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Lui-même.

\- Euh, d'ac.

La navigation engendrée par le fait que Henry-a-désormais-deux-mamans avait été difficile. Elle avait donné lieu a nombre de disputes, à l'époque mais maintenant qu'il y avait un troisième parti dans l'équation, il allait y avoir des problèmes, Emma en était persuadée.

\- Il a décidé qu'Henry devait se mettre au football.

\- Quoi ? dit Emma en ricanant. « Ça y est, c'est parti », pensa t-elle.

\- Oui, apparemment ton petit-ami a décidé que la vue de notre fils tout écorché et ensanglanté lui serait plaisante.

\- Neal n'est pas mon petit-ami, répliqua t-elle en se levant.

Elle se sentait désorientée. Il était difficile de retrouver les idées claires après la visite du toucher fantôme, il était juste trop – bon. Il la rendait – bon sang, elle était vraiment trop excitée pour penser correctement.

\- Tu le sais très bien, finit-elle.

Quelques mois auparavant, Regina aurait balancé une remarque acerbe et désobligeante, mais au lieu de ça ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. Emma savait qu'elle était en train de repenser à la fois où les deux hommes avaient insisté pour avoir son attention, quelques jours plus tôt. Emme avait paniqué, ne sachant pas comment faire pour ne pas les blesser tout en restant – libre. Sans réfléchir, elle avait alors lâché qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Regina, alors désolé, à plus tard.

Ce soir-là, elle avait sonné à la mansion avec une bouteille de vin et un sourire penaud. Regina avait haussé un sourcil, mais elle s'était écartée et l'avait laissée entrer. A leur grande surprise, une fois la gêne dépassée, elles avaient passé une bonne soirée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Regina amène le sujet des deux prétendants sur le tapis, obligeant Emma à faire face au problème.

\- Emma, tu as prévu de fuir dans la direction opposée chaque fois que tu vois l'un d'entre eux pour le reste de ta vie ?

Ça déclenchait toujours un frisson de surprise dans son dos, quand Regina l'appelait par son prénom au lieu de dire « Sheriff » ou « Ms Swan » ou – les autres sobriquets dont elle l'affublait parfois.

\- Non. C'est juste que – j'en sais rien.

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle en choisisse un, mais merde, s'ils pouvaient lui laisser quelques jours pour y réfléchir, peut-être qu'elle se déciderait plus vite.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue : la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment et Neal et Hook entrèrent en trébuchant, se chamaillant et se poussant comme deux collégiens.

Regina dut reculer de quelques pas pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus ; ils étaient uniquement concentrés sur leur but à atteindre.

\- Em, tu dois trancher, on n'arrive pas à tomber d'accord, commença Neal d'un ton assuré, certain d'avoir raison.

\- Euh, ok.

\- Parfait. Cet homme, commença Neal en pointant du doigt Hook (qui avait l'air d'être à deux doits de le lui arracher), est persuadé que tu manges avec lui ce soir chez Granny, mais je sais qu'il a tord puisque c'est avec moi que tu manges chez Granny ce soir, pas vrai ? Tu me l'as dit ce matin avant d'amener Henry à l'école, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Quoi ?

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, là. Elle voulait juste un moment de tranquillité pour que son corps se calme et pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Un verre. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. C'était quelle heure ?

\- Comment ça se fait que vous vous disputiez à propos de ça, bon sang ? Vous vérifiez vos programmes respectifs ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Ms Swan, ils ont juste tous les deux un tableau géant cloué au dessus de leur lit pathétique, et ils y dessinent une petite barre chaque fois que vous les choisissez, l'un ou l'autre. Et ensuite, ils jettent des fleurs à la gloire de leur virilité ridicule et misérable.

Personne ne releva.

\- Dîner. Ce soir. Avec lui, ou moi ? Insista Neal, tentant de l'influencer de son regard.

Il était toujours persuadé que leur passé commun faisait qu'il avait une place plus importante dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il se rappelait que, s'il lui avait donné Henry, il lui avait aussi fait cadeau d'un séjour en prison.

Par-dessus leurs épaules, Emma vit Regina croiser les bras, un air amusé se dégageant de son sourire espiègle. Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui dire « Oui Emma, lui, ou l'autre ? » Emma lui lança un regard noir.

\- Oh, ben, j'ai déjà quelque ch…

\- Au fait, Emma, j'avais oublié que j'ai une réunion, ce soir. On va devoir reporter.

Regina avait très bien compris ce qu'Emma avait voulu faire.

Les deux hommes sourirent, triomphants. Ils avaient l'air de comprendre de manière intrinsèque que, même s'ils étaient ses « prétendants amoureux », Regina et leur fils occupaient une place beaucoup, beaucoup plus importante qu'eux.

\- Je, euh, j'en sais rien.

Elle leur promit de les rappeler tous les deux lorsqu'elle aurait finit de travailler, puis elle les poussa hors de la pièce. Ils s'en allèrent à contre cœur, et recommencèrent à se chamailler dès qu'ils furent sortis.

Regina ne lui donna pas le temps d'en placer une elle ; se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'un ton machiavélique :

\- C'est ton lit, Emma. Fais un choix.

Ses yeux brillèrent, trahissant l'hilarité qu'elle tirait de la situation.

Emma lâcha un rire sans joie et la regarda s'éloigner en balançant insolemment ses hanches. C'était injuste ! Elle était en train de penser à leur fils sur cette île stupide ! Un truc invisible avait commencé à la toucher. La situation était devenue incontrôlable. Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout ça, et maintenant elle avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser le toucher décider pour elle. Si c'était un des deux garçons, elle le choisirait. Et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, et ben, très bien, elle le choisirait lui. Par contre, si le toucher s'avérait être un pur produit de son imagination, elle allait vieillir toute seule, avec quelques chats, et qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

\- Et tant que tu y es, dis à Tweedledum qu'il est hors de question qu'Henry s'inscrive au football, lança Regina par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas pu les satisfaire tous les deux, et elle s'en fichait pas mal, pour être honnête. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne les avait pas du tout écoutés lorsqu'ils avaient, chacun leur tour, insisté pour qu'elle dîne avec eux. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur le toucher fantôme et sur son origine.

Elle avait donc accepté les deux invitations.

Elle avait dîné avec Neal, puis elle s'était longuement promenée avec Hook. Mais elle avait été distraite pendant les deux rendez-vous, parce que ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire, c'était se replonger dans les livres, même si jusque là elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Fantôme ou personne réelle ? Fantôme ou personne réelle, bon sang ?!

Si elle était folle – ou en train de devenir folle – ou devenu folle – elle espérait qu'il y aurait eu un ou deux signes avants coureurs. Mais peut-être que les caresses fantômes avaient été le signe avant coureur et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir la touchait, est-ce qu'on pouvait faire plus cinglé que ça ?

Quand elle alla se coucher ce soir-là, elle savait que le toucher ne viendrait pas ; il n'apparaissait qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, en général. Mais elle resta quand même éveillée un moment, pleine d'espoir – ou de crainte.

Le lendemain matin, Hook était en bas avec sa mère, qui était aux anges. Mary-Margaret n'avait peut-être pas été une grande fan de Hook dans un premier temps, mais depuis qu'il avait aidé à sauver son mari, il la menait par le bout du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grommela Emma en sirotant le café que Neal avait sans aucun doute déposé pour elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille - comme il le faisait chaque matin.

\- Bonjour à toi, lui répondit-il en se levant et en l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire en souriant légèrement à sa mère, qui avait l'air surexcitée.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait faire pour éconduire les garçons – si c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire – mais la personne à qui elle devrait expliquer tout ça avec le plus de douceur possible, c'était sa mère.

Mary Margaret répétait qu'elle se fichait de savoir avec quel homme Emma sortait, du moment qu'elle était sûre que sa fille sortait avec quelqu'un, a.k.a qu'elle était sur le bon chemin pour trouver l'amour véritable et le bonheur et – tout ça. Mais bon, Emma savait bien qu'elle préférait Hook.

Quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, Emma fit claquer sa langue, agacée, et recula en le poussant. Il haussa les épaules, sachant qu'il était allé trop loin mais fier d'avoir tenté sa chance.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'essayer.

\- Hmmhmm, soupira Emma.

Ils furent tous surpris en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Emma fronça les sourcils en général, quand quelqu'un frappait à la porte alors qu'on n'attendait plus personne, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ? Le petit Timmy était tombé dans le puis ? Une attaque des Aliens ? Ou peut-être qu'au lieu des Aliens, c'était une tomate géante qui rebondissait sur Main Street.

\- Désolé d'être en retard, dit Neal en souriant et en lui tendant son café du matin, et un donut.

Perplexe, elle regarda le gobelet dans lequel elle avait commencé à boire, puis le gobelet que lui tendait Neal.

\- Oh, non, Em' ! Tu es allée acheter ton café juste parce que j'étais un peu en retard ? Pas cool.

\- Euh-

\- En fait, Baelfire, on dirait que j'ai été le plus rapide ce matin.

Emma retourna dans l'appartement, ignorant l'air renfrogné de Neal, qui le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon.

\- Killian.

\- Neal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les matins sont à moi.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'on s'était assigné des créneaux horaires. Bon, si c'est comme ça, je suppose que je la prendrais le soir. Je te la laisse le matin.

Il fit jouer ses sourcils et prit un air suggestif. Emma grogna.

\- Il est tôt, les gars, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je vais me doucher. Seule. Euh - salut.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et prit un air désapprobateur, comme pour dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas élevée comme ça. Emma roula les yeux, énervée, comme pour répliquer ; tu ne m'as pas élevée du tout, maman.

* * *

\- Maman, l'appela Henry à travers la porte.

Elle était en train de s'habiller, après avoir pris sa douche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ?

\- Tes petit-amis se disputent.

\- Quoi ? cria t-elle, laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur, exaspérée. C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi ?

\- A cause du café café, répondit-il.

Son ton trahissait son niveau d'intérêt (inexistant) pour la chose.

Ella jura.

\- Ok, va chercher ton sac. Il faut qu'on file. Je m'en occupe.

\- D'ac.

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, les deux hommes se chamaillaient – gentiment – avec des sourires polis, mais se chamaillaient tout de même.

\- Ok, quelle que soit la raison de votre dispute, ça suffit. Non ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Sortez. De suite. Je dois amener mon fils à l'école. Vous êtes tous les deux bienvenus le matin, mais pas si ça se passe comme ça. Non ! DEHORS !

Emma quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes débattre pour savoir qui avait le droit de lui apporter son café.

* * *

\- Tu vas sortir avec Killian ? lui demanda Henry alors qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas, piétinant les feuilles mortes.

Emma soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'au fond, c'est un homme bien et qu'il tient à moi. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, et c'est super.

\- Alors, c'est quoi, le problème ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Comment expliquer à un enfant que vous vouliez des étincelles ? Etait-il possible de lui faire comprendre que commencer une relation avec quelqu'un représentait un beau bordel de complications et que si elle se lançait là-dedans, elle avait besoin que ça en vaille la peine ? Elle voulait une personne qui lui fasse tourner la tête, quelqu'un dont elle sentait qu'elle avait physiquement besoin.

\- Oh. Alors du coup, tu vas sortir avec mon père ?

\- Je sais pas, gamin.

Est-ce que l'un des deux hommes en valait la peine ?

Elle avait été heureuse avec Neal, avant – non ? Mais… elle était si jeune, à cette époque. Et Hook, il était… charmant.

Ugh. Chanceuse comme elle était, elle ne saurait jamais lequel des deux était le bon – si l'un des deux pouvait l'être – à moins de faire le grand saut et d'en choisir un. Mais lequel ? Comment choisir ? Ils étaient tout les deux très importants pour elle, à leur manière. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux, qu'elle prenne autant de temps pour choisir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait juste tirer au sort. Cette perspective était déprimante. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le seul choix dont elle disposait ? Deux hommes formidables, certes, mais qui ne la faisaient pas frissonner, qui ne la faisaient pas rêver et qui ne changeaient pas ses jambes en coton ?

Une brise légère souffla sur son visage, et Emma sentit la sensation agréable d'une main fantôme sur sa peau. Elle commença au niveau de sa tempe, repoussant doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis, elle caressa gentiment sa joue, avant de s'arrêter sur son menton. Lentement, le fantôme le releva, comme pour dire « garde la tête haute », avant de s'évanouir comme de la fumée.

Emma sourit, et se sentit infiniment mieux.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle espérait que c'était une personne réelle, parce que si c'était le cas, alors c'était avec cette personne qu'elle voulait être. Tellement gentille. Affectueuse. Solide.

Ce soir-là, elle se mit au lit et regarda la télé, déprimée. La confiance que le toucher lui avait donnée en début de journée s'était évaporée ; son téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner pendant tout l'après-midi, signalant les messages désespérés de Hook et de Neal. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle devait faire un choix. Maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils étaient, comme Regina les appelait, Tweedledee et Tweedledum, mais ils avaient des sentiments, et elle savait qu'elle les faisait trop attendre.

Mais si l'un d'entre eux était le toucher, et qu'elle choisissait l'autre, sans savoir ?

Ses pensées défilaient, tournoyaient, et elle repassa ses options encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité menace de prendre le dessus et de la consumer toute entière.

Elle était nulle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste faire un choix ?

Elle grogna, fit rouler ses épaules, et sentit une vague de réconfort la traverser.

Elle mit un moment avant de réaliser pourquoi ses pensées s'étaient calmées. Le toucher fantôme était revenu, même s'il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il jouait doucement avec ses cheveux, comme s'il était lui aussi dans le lit en train de regarder des replays de Friends à la télé. Elle regarda ses mèches dorées s'élever au dessus de son oreiller, s'écarter pour laisser passer des doigts invisibles, puis retomber, avant que le processus recommence. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, oubliant pour l'heure sa culpabilité. Si c'était une personne, était-elle assise dans son lit en ce moment, en train de regarder des replays de bonnes vieilles séries ? Partageaient-elles ce moment ensembles, ou était-elle juste en train d'essayer de se persuader qu'en cet instant, elle n'était pas complètement seule ?

Cette nuit, Emma rêva d'une personne sans visage, debout au pied de son lit, ses longs doigts interminables planant au dessus d'elle, possessifs. Au début, elle était terrorisée, mais à force de regarder le visage sans traits, la peur disparut pour laisser place au sentiment qu'elle connaissait cette personne, qu'elle la connaissait bien. Bien que le visage soit brouillé et indiscernable, elle pouvait percevoir son sourire chaleureux, et quand elle sentit qu'on touchait son épaule du bout des doigts, elle obéit et se retourna sur son ventre, dans sa position de sommeil habituelle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une caresse fantôme effleura son dos, si doucement qu'elle pouvait passer pour une brise.

Emma ouvrit la bouche.

La main invisible commença à dessiner des motifs sur son dos, à même la peau ; le top d'Emma n'était pas un obstacle.

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire et se détendit alors que les doigts légers se promenaient de part et d'autre de ses côtes, la chatouillant légèrement.

Elle hoqueta lorsque les mains éthérées poursuivirent leur chemin plus bas sur son corps, s'arrêtant un instant sur la ligne de sa culotte, puis plus bas encore, se déplaçant peu à peu à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finir par venir planer juste au dessous de l'endroit où Emma voulait le plus être touchée. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle agrippa les draps, tremblante d'anticipation, mais le toucher continua jusqu'à atteindre ses talons, avant de commencer à remonter. La caresse s'attarda momentanément sur ses points sensibles ses talons, l'arrière de ses genoux, le creux de ses fesses, le centre de son dos, entre ses épaules, et juste derrière ses oreilles.

Une odeur de fleur commença à se répandre dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé un brûleur d'huile essentiel aromatisé à la bergamote. C'était à la fois calmant et enivrant. Elle entendait une respiration douce et tiède derrière son oreille, qui inspirait et expirait contre sa peau. Un main glissa sous son ventre et tira, soulevant légèrement ses hanches du lit et la maintenant en place. Elle pouvait presque sentir un corps chaud se presser contre son dos, un nez enjôleur s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, et elle gémit, se laissant emporter par le fantasme.

L'autre main s'insinua entre son corps et le matelas, et prit son sein en coupe. La tête d'Emma recula et vint se reposer contre l'épaule invisible qui se situait derrière elle, haletant de plaisir.

Elle roula de nouveau sur son lit, s'appuyant contre son amant invisible et poussa un cri lorsque deux doigts agiles et insaisissables commencèrent à jouer avec un téton, puis avec le deuxième, les faisant durcir. Elle soupira et gémit de nouveau en sentant des lèvres invisibles s'attaquer à son cou, la main douce se faisant plus brutale sur sa peau sensible, caressant et pressant son sein de manière exquise.

Elle grogna.

\- Emma.

Elle gémit en réponse, son intimité suppliant de recevoir de l'attention.

\- Emma.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles-mêmes pour se frotter au corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, derrière elle.

\- Emma !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement dans la pièce sombre.

\- Quoi ?

Elle était groggy et désorientée, son corps bourdonnait encore sous les effets de son rêve. Elle finit par reconnaître sa mère, assise sur le bord de son lit, pâle et inquiète. Elle poussa un cri et failli tomber du lit en se précipitant pour ramener la couverture sur son corps enflammé.

\- Ma puce, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Maman ? lâcha t-elle finalement, faisant sourire Mary-Margaret. Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, ma puce, rien, répondit-elle en caressant doucement sa joue.

Emma eut un mouvement de recul, pas parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas les gestes de réconfort de sa mère, mais parce que – ben, après ce rêve, c'était juste très bizarre de se faire toucher par elle.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils, mais fit de son mieux pour prétendre qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

\- Désolé, se reprit immédiatement Emma. C'est juste que – mon rêve, euh…

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, mon cœur ?

Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête un moment, alors qu'elle considérait les différentes manières d'expliquer sans trop révéler. Au final, elle retomba sur son oreiller et expira longuement.

\- Sans doute juste un rêve bizarre. Mais ça va. Euh, merci.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça, et comprit qu'Emma désirait être seule. Après avoir touché brièvement la jambe de sa fille, elle sortit de la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard triste par-dessus son épaule.

Emma avait vraiment besoin de trouver un appartement à elle. Mais genre, vraiment. Un endroit où sa mère n'accourrait pas à chaque minute pour la sauver de ses rêves érotiques.

Fixant le plafond, Emma s'assit de nouveau, son corps agité, affamé et exigeant qu'on s'occupe de lui. Elle sentait sur sa peau la brise nocturne qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, et cette caresse légère était à elle seule tellement délicieuse qu'elle aurait voulu plonger dedans, soupirant de plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang ?

Engourdie, elle se cogna le front de frustration contre la tête de lit. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait du toucher, maintenant ? Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'était pas agi du véritable toucher fantôme – qui n'avait jamais utilisé autre chose que le bout de ses doigts, jamais des mains, jamais des lèvres, et certainement pas un corps entier. Non, son cerveau avait transformé le toucher fantôme en un corps et son inconscient était bien parti pour coucher avec. C'était quoi, ces conneries ?

Il fallait qu'elle règle ça. Elle devait trouver – s'il s'agissait d'une personne – qui c'était. Neal ? Hook ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou même si c'était une création de son esprit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, empâtée et de mauvaise humeur. Elle se doucha, laissant l'eau froide refroidir sa peau. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir agitée, haletante et sensible, comme si elle avait été interrompue alors qu'elle était en train de se masturber et qu'elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à faire sortir les invités de la maison pour pouvoir continuer son affaire.

Elle descendit maladroitement les escaliers et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Neal assit sur un des tabourets du bar de la cuisine.

\- Salut, lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de lui tendre une tasse de café.

\- 'Lut.

\- Ça va pas ?

Elle tenta sa chance.

\- Oh, c'est rien. J'ai juste dormi environ 3 heures.

Elle scruta ses yeux à la recherche d'un éclair de fierté ou de suffisance qui le trahirait, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un exaspérant regard inquiet de chien battu.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Tout va bien ? Em ? Euh… Emma ?

Emma ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle étudiait intensément le visage de Neal jusqu'à ce qu'Henry l'appelle depuis son bol de céréale, un filet de lait coulant de son menton.

\- Maman ?

\- Hein ? Euh, peu importe. C'est juste que - j'ai fait des rêves bizarres.

Elle se détourna, buvant une gorgée de son café. Grimaçant de dégoût, elle le reposa. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule-de-bois. Le café était trop fort elle avait besoin d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus léger – de plus frais, peut-être.

On frappa à la porte et Emma soupira elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller ouvrir pour savoir qui c'était.

\- Entre, Killian.

Il entra, tout sourire.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Un coup de chance, grommela t-elle.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent froidement, et Emma enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ça va, Emma ?

Emma craqua.

\- Ecoutez, les garçons, je sais que vous êtes inquiets et que vous voulez une réponse. Et que je dois me dépêcher de vous en donner une. J'aurais déjà dû le faire, et je n'ai pas été juste envers vous en retardant l'échéance, mais est-ce que, juste pour aujourd'hui, vous pourriez ne pas vous disputer ? Je me sens vraiment pas bien.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avant d'entamer une conversation avec Henry, s'occupant de lui puisque sa mère était apparemment indisponible, ce matin.

Et pendant qu'Henry était aux anges, profitant de l'attention qu'on lui portait, Emma jeta un coup d'oeil dans les sachets que les garçons avaient amenés : une pâte d'ours et un éclair. Son estomac se tordit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait avaler ses pâtisseries habituelles, ce matin.

Argh, elle avait besoin d'une sieste.

On frappa de nouveau, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte.

\- C'est bizarre, notre troupe habituelle du matin est déjà au complet, normalement, dit David, s'asseyant à côté de son petit-fils pour se servir un bol de céréales aux fruits avant de partir au travail.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir, auquel son père répondit en souriant avec bonhomie.

\- Euh, je vais voir, se décida Henry avant de courir jusqu'à la porte. Maman ?

Regina entra dans la pièce et sourit à Henry du sourire qui lui était réservé.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Emma, surprise d'être si contente de la voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Euh, ça va ?

Regina se retint clairement de répliquer par une remarque narquoise, et acquiesça.

\- J'ai pensé que, si ça ne te dérangeais pas, on pourrait amener Henry à l'école ensemble.

\- Oh, répondit Emma en souriant largement. Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

\- Oh et, tiens, ajouta t-elle en plaçant un gobelet et un sachet entre ses mains. Quand j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner ce matin, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim, mais je vois que quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de ça, finit-elle en lançant un regard aux autres sachets et gobelets.

Curieuse, Emma sentit l'intérieur du gobelet, laissant un fort parfum de menthe l'envahir, et soupira.

\- Du thé à la menthe ?

\- Mmm, et quelques tranches de pain de seigle. Les dernières, en fait.

Emma but une gorgée, se délectant du goût sain du thé. C'était parfait.

\- Euh, merci – Regina.

Regina hocha fermement la tête, un peu mal-à-l'aise mais soutenant son regard pendant quelques secondes. Emma crût voir une lueur vaciller dans ses yeux. Elle regarda plus attentivement, intriguée, mais la lueur avait disparu si vite qu'elle n'était pas sûre de sa signification. Peut-être que l'ex Méchante Reine était simplement gênée d'être bienveillante à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre ; ça ne surprendrait pas du tout Emma.

\- Bon, alors, dit Emma en se tournant vers Henry. Tu es prêt ?

Il abordait un large sourire, planté entre ses deux mères, son sac-à-dos à l'épaule.

\- Ouep.

\- Tu t'es brossé les dents ? demanda Regina, anticipant la prochaine question d'Emma.

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaan, protesta Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Henry, tu sais comment ça va finir. Va te brosser les dents, le gronda Emma.

\- D'accooooord, céda t-il, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, les épaules voûtées.

Emma en profita pour faire griller son pain de seigle et étaler un peu de beurre dessus.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était mon préféré ?

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne le savais pas. C'est mon préféré aussi.

Emma sourit et lui offrit une bouchée. Tous les sourcils de toute la troupe de spectateurs se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Regina hésita quelques secondes, dévisageant la blonde, avant de se pencher et de mordre dans la tranche de seigle.

Emma prit une gorgée de son thé, engloutissant un autre morceau, sans réaliser que la pièce entière avait cessé de bouger, tout le monde étant choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Du coup, euh, Swan, commença Hook après une minute de silence. Le festival d'automne commence vendredi prochain et…

\- Minute, papillon, le coupa Neal. Je suis là pour ça. Ça fait des semaines que je prévois, tu n'as pas intérêt de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ecoute, reprit Neal. On veut tout les deux t'emmener au festival d'automne, la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un compromis ?

Il avait clairement dans l'idée que la diplomatie le placerait dans les bonnes grâces d'Emma, ce matin.

\- Un compromis ? répéta Hook, fronçant lui aussi ses sourcils sombres, visiblement mécontent de voir que Neal avait trouvé une bonne idée.

\- Ouais, on n'à qu'à dire que je la prends pour l'ouverture du festival, et toi pour la fermeture.

\- C'est hors de question ! Il ne se passe jamais rien, le dernier soir. C'est pour ça que tout le monde va à l'ouverture.

Et les garçons commencèrent à se disputer. Emma s'appuya contre le lavabo, et Regina la rejoint, contemplant le spectacle d'un œil intéressé.

\- Ça donne envie, pas vrai ?

Regina rit et prit un air amusé.

\- Et bien, Ms Swan, je pense que jusqu'à ce que vous ayez choisi l'un, l'autre, les deux ou aucun des deux, vous aurez droit à ce spectacle tous les jours.

Emma joint son rire au sien.

\- Pas faux.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Regina, hésitante, tu sais lequel tu vas choisir ?

\- Euh, là tout de suite, je ne pense pas que je choisirais aucun des deux.

\- C'est assez révélateur, tu ne crois pas ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, Emma, dit Neal en se tournant vers elle. On pourrait sortir, ce soir. Regarder un film, ou faire autre chose.

Il lui sourit, ses intentions licencieuses quasiment transparentes. Hook avait l'air de vouloir le démolir.

\- Ce soir ? Euh…

\- En fait, ce soir, on avait déjà prévu une soirée film avec notre fils, termina Regina.

Emma fit de son mieux pour dissimuler le choc qu'elle ressentit. Depuis quand Regina venait-elle à son secours ? D'habitude, elle adorait regarder Emma s'embourber dans les situations gênantes qu'elle créait elle-même.

\- Oh, ben alors…, commença Neal.

\- Seulement pour les mamans, le coupa Regina. Désolé, ajouta t-elle après-coup.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Henry, sautillant dans la pièce, excité.

\- Mmhm, soirée film Swan/Mills, confirma Emma, comme si cette idée n'était pas complètement nouvelle pour elle.

\- Génial ! On y va ?

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent.

\- Super. Allons-y, Swan/Mills, lança Henry, souriant à ses mères alors qu'elles le suivaient dehors.

Cette soirée-là ne fut pas la dernière qu'Emma passa en compagnie de Regina et Henry. En fait, il apparaissait que chaque fois qu'un des deux hommes lui proposait une sortie, le nom de Regina sortait de sa bouche, comme un réflexe.

Les soirées à la mansion Mills étaient étrangement chouettes, et Emma se rendit compte que maintenant qu'elle avait une excuse légitime (ou à peu près) pour éviter l'attention des garçons, sa vie était en train de redevenir stable. Elle pensait de moins en moins au toucher fantôme, qui demeurait absent. En réalité, elle l'avait presque oublié lorsqu'il refit surface… le soir du festival d'automne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà ! J'ai été très contente de recevoir vos reviews, comme je l'ai dis à certain je m'attendais un peu à traduire dans le vide et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs/trices ! Comme je l'ai aussi dit à certains, l'histoire complète comporte 10 chapitres, je les ai tous traduit. Je les posterai régulièrement, tous les 2/3 jours normalement. Vous savez tout ! :)**

 **J'avais complètement oublié de mentionner que je poste aussi cette traduction sur AO3, si certains préfèrent ce site. Même pseudo, même titre !**

 **Sans plus attendre...**

* * *

Emma avait décidé que, puisque choisir l'un des deux garçons donnerait l'impression qu'elle faisait du favoritisme, elle déclinerait les deux invitations et irait au festival avec son garçon préféré d'entre tous – Henry.

Le festival n'était pas immense, rien de ce qui se passait à Storybrooke ne l'était jamais, mais c'était assez chouette. Quelques attractions, quelques stands, quelques manèges dont Emma n'était pas sûre qu'ils passeraient les tests de sécurité avec succès, et un train fantôme.

Henry et elle jouèrent au quilles, participèrent à une course à trois jambes – qu'ils perdirent de manière assez spectaculaire – et s'empiffrèrent de sucreries de toutes les saveurs possibles et imaginables.

Elle s'amusait bien, mais sa soirée fut teintée de quelques notes de tristesse. Henry était presque un adolescent maintenant, et pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'après avoir joué à attrape-pomme, ses joues avaient rougi et il s'était ébouriffé les cheveux lorsqu'un qu'un groupe de filles était passé en gloussant et en chuchotant entre elles.

Il lui souriait toujours autant quand ils discutaient, mais quand Emma lui proposa de lui tenir la main, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, il refusa, répétant qu'il était tout collant à cause de la barba papa.

Elle comprit, et lorsqu'un groupe de garçons dégingandés vint à leur rencontre pour entraîner Henry vers le train fantôme, elle le laissa partir.

Elle trouva un banc en bordure du parc et s'assit pour l'attendre, écoutant ses hurlements de rire en réponse aux pitreries de ses amis.

\- J'espérais te trouver ici. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre de cidre.

Hook apparut à côté d'elle, s'appuyant sur le banc à l'aide de son genou.

Ils firent semblant de trinquer, soucieux de ne pas briser le polyester fragile des verres.

\- A ta santé.

Elle but une gorgée et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne vaut pas celui de Regina. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait sûrement râlé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant qu'elle en a déjà des bouteilles entières dans sa cave ? Des alcoolisées, des non-al…

Hook ricana et murmura un commentaire sarcastique dans son verre.

\- Quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Dans le train fantôme. Il voulait aller y faire un tour avec ses amis.

\- Je vois. Il grandit, hein ?

Emma rit et acquiesça :

\- Ouais, il grandit.

Ils restèrent là un moment, discutant tranquillement, et pour une fois Emma trouva que tout se passait sans encombre. Il ne bataillait pas pour obtenir son attention il n'était pas impoli et ne faisait aucun geste déplacé. Il était plus détendu, presque agréable. C'était – assez chouette. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son récent ennemi – et rival – ne se joigne à la partie.

\- Salut, Em, lança Neal, abordant un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de lui tendre une énorme barba papa couleur rose pétard.

Il poursuivit :

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où on était allé à la fête foraine de Baltimore ? Tu avais tellement mangé de ce truc que tu avais vomi rose pendant, quoi, vint-quatre heures ?

Emma rit légèrement en se souvenant de ses erreurs de jeunesse.

\- Et pourtant, tu en manges encore ? lui demanda Hook, l'air nauséeux.

\- Mmm, répondit Emma en riant, la bouche pleine. Je suppose que je n'ai pas appris la leçon.

Elle but une gorgée de cidre et grimaça.

\- Eurk, ces deux goûts ne vont vraiment pas ensemble.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, soupira Hook, avalant à son tour une gorgée de cidre.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Neal d'un ton agressif.

\- Ce qui veut dire, reprit Hook avec un rictus narquois, que peut-être que tes goûts puérils ne font pas bon ménage avec mes préférences d'adultes telles que ce cidre pour _adultes_.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu la vois boire de ton truc ? Parce que moi, je la vois en manger. Tu comprends, Em et moi, on a toujours trouvé que les meilleurs épisodes de la vie d'adulte résident dans les moments où on se laisse aller à redevenir enfant. Tu devrais essayer, Killy. Oh, mais non, suis-je bête, ça pourrait te rendre moins chiant, et loin de moi cette idée. Plus tu es chiant, plus _j'ai_ mes chances avec elle.

\- Euh, les garçons…, tenta de les interrompre Emma.

\- Peut-être que tu as surestimé ton charme enfantin.

\- Les gars, c'était vraiment chouette y a deux…

\- Ouais, ben je sais pas si tu as remarqué, _Hook_ , mais je ne suis plus vraiment un garçon. Toi, en revanche, tu…

\- Les gars, vous êtes pénibles, là, je…

\- Ecoutes, _Bae_ , Je vais clarifier quelque chose. Tu es un garçon. De nous deux, le seul homme qui convient à Emma, c'est moi.

\- Hé !

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas crier ton grand-âge sur les toits, grand-père.

La main de Hook jaillit et saisit Neal au collet, son crochet luisant sinistrement sous la lumière du réverbère.

\- STOP ! hurla Emma en se jetant sur Hook, interceptant le bras qui se préparait à frapper. Putain !

Emma sentit son ventre se tordre de peur, une peur épaisse et amère. On y était. Elle devait empêcher ce genre de conneries de reproduire, et tout de suite. Elle en avait marre. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Elle ne choisirait aucun des deux. De toute façon apparemment, elle n'en voulait pas, sinon, elle aurait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Terminé. En avant.

Une brise souffla sur sa peau et Emma se sentir rougir en sentant le frôlement d'une main qui courait le long de son épaule et de son bras, et jusque dans la paume de sa main, comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle failli rire tout haut. C'était comme si le toucher savait qu'elle était sur le point de retourner en prison pour le meurtre de ces deux hommes, et qu'il l'encourageait fortement à abandonner l'idée. Ou peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle allait leur remettre les pendules à l'heure et qu'il lui faisait part de tout son soutien.

\- Sans déconner, le premier qui frappe l'autre, c'est moi qui lui casse la gueule, hurla t-elle par-dessus leur voix.

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol lorsqu'elle qu'elle s'accrocha au bras de Hook.

Les têtes des passants se tournaient pour profiter du spectacle, leurs yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mal-à-l'aise, et leur chuchota d'un ton rageur.

\- Ça suffit. J'en ai jusque là !

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes parurent amusés par sa voix de maman en colère. Puis, elle gronda férocement :

\- Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Vous voir vous battre, c'est ridicule. Vous avez quel âge, seize ans ?

Elle essayait de rester concentrée, mais le toucher avait commencé à masser ses épaules.

Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle sente son hilarité ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que le toucher était en train de s'amuser sans méchanceté de ses malheurs ?

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on vous a appris à courtiser une femme ? aboya t-elle en tapant du pied pour cacher un tressaillement provoqué par une caresse voyageant entre ses omoplates.

Les deux hommes toussèrent pour couvrir un rire en réaction au verbe juvénile choisi par Emma. Elle poursuivit :

\- Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que c'est vraiment des conneries !

Elle soupçonna plus qu'elle ne sentit le rire aérien du toucher alors que les doigts invisibles descendaient en effleurant sa colonne vertébrale, puis ses fesses, pour se concentrer un moment à masses l'arrière de ses cuisses. Ses yeux s'élargirent de panique quand les doigts commencèrent à la chatouiller légèrement. Elle se tortilla, mais son visage resta de marbre.

\- Je suis désolé, Emma, mais je suis sûr que tout pourrait être simple et facile à vivre pour nous tous si ce crétin…

Emme n'écoutait plus. Les chatouilles s'étaient transformées en longues caresses brûlantes et sensuelles sur sa peau, et malgré ses efforts pour résister, son corps était en train de céder.

Non, non, non, non, non, non pas maintenant ! Arrête ! Non, non, non, bordel !

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle se masturbe tous les jours. Peut-être que si elle faisait ça, son corps ne réagirait pas comme un chiot affamé chaque fois que le toucher reparaissait.

Elle toussa pour étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir alors que le toucher s'occupait à lui masser les fesses. Elle s'ébroua et se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour cacher son visage quand elle sentit un petit pincement sur son téton.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, jura t-elle intérieurement.

Les garçons étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour remarquer qu'elle avait commencé à se balancer imperceptiblement d'un pied sur l'autre. Oh, arrête. Arrête, putain. Quoi que tu sois, n'y pense même pas !

Comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensé, le toucher frôla doucement son sein, juste à son endroit le plus érogène.

\- Hé ! aboya t-elle une fois de plus, d'une voix plus forte qu'elle avait voulu et un peu trop aigue.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Emma rougit.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, les gars. C'est pas…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle sentit que les doigts quittaient la zone sensible de ses seins pour commencer à descendre le long de son ventre, à plat sur sa peau, leur destination évidente.

Non. Impossible, il n'était jamais allé jusque là avant !

\- C'est pas ce que je veux, répéta t-elle. C'est insoutenable. Vous êtes tout le temps en train de vous battre, et je nesupportepasçadoncarrêtez.

Le rythme de ses mots s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit que le toucher approchait de sa culotte, et elle finit par ressembler à un commissaire-priseur de vieux western. Le toucher fit le tour de son nombril, et Emma glapit. Des étincelles jaillirent du bout de ses doigts.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en jurant.

\- Swan, ça va ?

Elle soupira, soulagée quand le toucher remonta au niveau de son estomac.

\- Ecoutez, dit-elle tout bas, les obligeant à se pencher pour pouvoir entendre. Je ne serai pas en colère, mais que celui d'entre vous qui fait ça me rende service et arrête immédiatement. Je ne vais pas dire que je n'apprécie pas, parce que ce serait un mensonge, mais là, tout de suite, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- Qui fait quoi ?

\- Viens ici, dit-elle en saisissant le menton de Hook et en maintenant son visage en place pendant qu'elle le scrutait attentivement.

Hook lui lança un sourire fier, pensant peut-être qu'Emma allait se pencher pour l'embrasser. Quand il comprit qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux d'un air furieux, il gigota, mal-à-l'aise, essayant de se libérer de l'étau dans lequel elle emprisonnait son menton.

\- Euh…

\- La ferme.

Elle continua de l'étudier, à la recherche de n'importe quel indice qui prouverait que c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles du toucher magique. Elle ne trouva rien.

Frustrée, elle le repoussa et attrapa Neal. Elle était déjà sûre que ce n'était pas lui, mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

Rien. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais ses genoux commencèrent à trembler lorsque le toucher recommença à se promener sur son corps.

Emma examina leur visage déconcerté et hébété et finit par admettre que s'il s'agissait bien d'une personne, ce n'était aucun de ces deux là.

Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment en train de perdre les pédales. Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait piquée par une plante exotique bizarre, ou mordre par une araignée aux vertus hallucinogènes.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et rougit sous le regard des deux hommes.

Elle se retenait de remuer, de soupirer et de se frotter contre le premier truc qui pourrait la soulager un peu au lieu de quoi elle se mit à piétiner sur place, se balançant d'avant en arrière en tremblant un peu.

\- Quoi ? siffla t-elle, sur la défense, comme si elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de danser la polka.

Elle se tortilla et sautilla, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

\- Emma, tu, euh…, commença Killian en montrant du doigt ses jambes serrées.

\- Euh, ouais, renchérit Neal, tu, euh…

\- Il faut que j'aille faire pipi ! s'écria t-elle en s'agitant brusquement.

\- D'accooooord, finirent par répondre les garçons, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien, euh…, Hook essaya de se tourner vers Neal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher son regard de revenir sur Emma. Je, euh, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mmmhmm, répondit elle.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour rassembler ses pensées et pour ignorer le toucher. Après une minute, ça eut l'air de fonctionner, les effets se firent moins puissants, et elle avança d'un pas.

\- Ecoutez les gars, je comprends que tout ça est….

Sa jambe faillit se dérober sous elle lorsqu'elle sentit des ongles traînant sur le point sensible qui se trouvait derrière son genou. Peut-être que ça se passait dans sa tête, mais en tout cas le toucher s'amusait bien. Elle continua tant bien que mal :

\- …difficile pour vous, donc je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment déjà.

Le toucher caressa et pressa sa cuisse, juste en dessous de la courbe de ses fesses.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux hommes, s'approchant d'elle comme pour la toucher.

Elle les tint à distance, levant vers eux une main qui crépitait légèrement.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à vous deux, mais c'est trop pour moi.

Emma glapit soudain, comme un chien à qui on aurait donné un coup de pied. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, et, sans le vouloir, elle laissa tomber le verre de cidre et la barba papa.

\- Emma ? Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le toucher caressa son sexe une deuxième fois, comme s'il essayait de recueillir l'humidité qui s'y créait.

Emma faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester silencieuse, parce qu'elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, ses yeux rouleraient dans leur orbite et elle serait obligée de céder au plaisir grisant que le toucher lui procurait. Il repassa sur son sexe une troisième fois.

\- Hmm ? Mmmm, umum, marmonna t-elle.

Elle essayait de former des mots, elle voulait en finir avec eux, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Swan, tu veux t'assoir ?

Emma ricana intérieurement en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle.

« Je… putain, je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant ! » Elle se redressa et laissa échapper un rire sans joie en contemplant l'air choqué qui s'affichait sur leur visage.

S'ils savaient.

\- Ok, dit-elle, sa respiration aussi erratique que si elle venait de finir un marathon, peu importe, je disais…

Un doigt invisible remonta le long de son sexe et appuya brutalement sur son clitoris. Elle tomba à genoux en criant. Le réverbère qui les surplombait explosa et laissant retomber une pluie d'étincelle sur le sol, courtoisie du pouvoir d'Emma qu'elle venait involontairement de libérer.

\- Emma, hurlèrent les deux hommes.

Au loin, Emma entendit quelqu'un dire :

\- Maman ?

Le toucher disparut immédiatement, à son grand grand soulagement. Henry se précipita vers elle et fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes.

\- Coucou mon grand, comment c'était, le train fantôme ?

\- Ça va ?

Elle se releva rapidement, en faisant de son mieux pour ralentir sa respiration haletante.

\- Hein ? Bien sûr. J'ai eu une crampe.

Il la fixa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Hum, allez, on rentre.

Ignorant les appels désespérés des deux hommes qu'elle laissait en plan, elle ramena Henry à la maison. Elle n'avait pas résolu la situation avec eux comme elle aurait souhaité le faire, mais là, tout de suite, il y avait des choses plus importantes dont elle devait s'occuper.

Une fois qu'Henry fut installé dans l'appartement avec Mary-Margaret pour garder un œil sur lui, elle fit demi-tour et ressortit dans la rue.

* * *

Toute cette histoire était allée trop loin, et elle avait besoin de trouver des réponses à certaines de ses questions. Tout de suite.

Elle se dirigea avec détermination en direction du magasin de Gold. Le signe sur la porte affichait « fermé », mais elle s'en foutait pas mal. Elle tambourina sur la vitrine jusqu'à ce que Belle finisse par passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement, l'air scandalisé.

\- Salut, Belle. Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Sheriff, la salua Gold depuis son comptoir. Ce n'est pas que votre manière détestable et impolie de frapper – si on peut appeler ça comme ça - me surprenne. Mais, comme vous auriez pu le voir si vous aviez pris la peine de regarder, la porte dit que nous sommes fermés. Belle et moi étions en train de partir.

\- Ecoutez, Gold, répondit-elle et se faufilant dans le magasin avec une grimace d'excuse pour Belle. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?, s'enquit Belle en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

Emma aurait voulu qu'elle s'abstienne, son corps était encore à fleur de peau et sensible au toucher.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emma ?, répéta Gold en lançant un regard rancunier à sa petite-amie.

\- En fait…, elle s'arrêta, sa motivation enflammée s'affaiblissant brusquement.

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait même le dire tout haut ?

\- Crachez le morceau, ma chère.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Est-ce que, récemment, quelqu'un est venu vous demander de la magie pour – moi ? Enfin, n'importe quand, je ne sais pas… est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Quelle sorte de magie ? Qu'est-ce que vous étiez censée recevoir ?

\- Non, je veux dire pour l'utiliser sur moi ?

\- Il va falloir que vous m'en disiez un peu plus.

Elle poussa un grognement.

\- Très bien. Soit j'ai attrapé une saloperie au Pays Imaginaire, soit quelqu'un s'amuse avec mon cerveau. Je n'arrête pas de sentir des… choses.

\- Des choses ?

\- Des doigts.

\- Des doigts ?

\- Des mains ?

\- Des mains ? répéta Gold, de plus en plus étonné.

\- Tu veux dire, comme quelqu'un qui te toucherait ? essaya Bella.

\- Oui. Mais – je ne vois personne. Je peux voir les traces que les doigts laissent sur ma… sur ma peau…. Mais je ne peux pas voir les doigts eux-mêmes. S'il-vous-plait, dîtes-moi que vous savez qui c'est. Ou est-ce que c'est dans ma tête ? Peut-être que j'ai, j'en sais rien, marché sur un buisson vengeur ou un truc comme ça, dans la jungle.

Gold la fixa avec dégoût pendant quelques secondes, et Belle et Emma soutinrent son regard, l'air confus.

\- Où êtes-vous quand vous sentez ces – doigts ?

\- Ça peut être n'importe où.

\- Et à quels endroits vous touchent-ils ? Sur votre corps, je veux dire.

Emma rougit.

\- Euh, dans des endroits.

\- Des endroits ?

\- Ouais ? Et, des points et des trucs.

\- Des trucs, répéta lentement Gold avant de reprendre un air antipathique.

\- Quoi ? s'écria finalement Emma, nerveuse et anxieuse.

Quel que soit le problème, se faire fixer comme ça par un homme qui avait un fétichisme des noms n'arrangerait rien !

\- Est-ce que ça fait comme ça ? finit-il par demander en fléchissant ses doigts dans l'air.

Elle sentit tout de suite une main invisible se refermer sur son poignet.

Elle répondit :

\- Oui, mais normalement c'est plus une caresse. Il ne m'a attrapé comme ça qu'une seule fois.

Ses doigts bougèrent de nouveau, et une gentille caresse effleura sa joue.

\- Oh, bah mince. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Ça veut dire que c'est obligatoirement une personne réelle ?

\- Oui, c'est certain.

Emma sentit alors un nombre surprenant d'émotions la traverser : du choc et de l'énervement, du dégoût et de la curiosité – mais, plus important, de l'espoir. Une vague d'espoir assaillait soudain Emma.

\- Bon sang. Qui ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui manie la magie, évidemment.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vous, hein ? dit Emma en le regardant avec dégoût.

Il gloussa.

\- Non.

Belle s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda fermement dans la direction opposée.

\- Très bien, parfait. Euh, désolé, Belle.

\- En revanche, on m'a volé un objet magique.

\- Quoi ?

\- En effet. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas très bien depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai plus puisque ça s'est passé pendant notre absence, mais il a pu être utilisé comme source de magie par l'un de vos nombreux admirateurs.

Elle lui lança un sale regard avant de conclure :

\- En clair, ça pourrait être n'importe qui – et pas seulement un sorcier ou une sorcière.

\- Exactement.

Emma sentit le découragement s'abattre sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, maintenant ?

\- Et comment je vais faire pour trouver qui c'est, moi ?

\- Il me semble que trouver les gens, c'est votre spécialité. Vous êtes une Charming, après tout. Maintenant, si vous permettez.

Elle se retrouva dans la rue et eut l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé du tout.

Cette nuit-là, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle passa tout le monde en revue, depuis les deux idiots à Leroy, en passant par la serveuse de deli. Ça pouvait littéralement être n'importe qui.

Mais, si on prenait les choses du bon côté, c'était _quelqu'un_. Peut-être qu'elle ne passerait pas sa vie seule, finalement.

* * *

Mary-Margaret commençait à se faire du souci pour sa fille. Elle avait pris de nouvelles habitudes que Mary-Margaret n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Emma se réveillait tous les matins et préparait le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Une fois, sans qu'Emma s'en aperçoive, elle avait descendu les escaliers et avait trouvé sa fille, clairement délirante, dansant autour de la poêle… sans musique… et discutant avec quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas là. Elle marquait même des pauses, comme pour écouter les réponses. Le plus inquiétant était qu'Emma n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de rire, malgré son éloignement de plus en plus clair avec ses prétendants… sa fille, toujours grincheuse et éternellement anxieuse riait avec cette… chose qu'elle voyait.

Elle avait pensé en parler avec Regina pour lui demander son avis, mais elle ne pensait pas avoir la force de dire à son ancienne ennemie que sa fille avait finit par perdre la tête.

Elle regarda Emma sourire lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour la troisième fois de la matinée, et qu'Emma dit à Regina d'entrer. Elle les regarda faire leur rituel du matin habituel, se dirigeant l'une vers l'autre dans un mouvement bizarre, comme si elles voulaient se serrer la main ou s'étreindre, pour finir par se saluer d'un signe de tête rigide, échanger un sourire complice et rediriger leur attention sur Henry, ou sur ce qu'Emma était en train de cuisiner.

Elle regarda Regina poser le gobelet qu'elle avait apporté sur le comptoir à petit-déjeuner, à côté des tasses de café journalières et des cochonneries sucrées de Neal et de Hook qu'Emma avait délaissées, pour finir par s'appuyer contre le comptoir à côté de sa fille. Un éclair de compréhension la traversa quand elle vit le regard de Regina balayer rapidement les deux hommes, puis se poser sur Emma, une lueur de tendresse brillant soudain dans les yeux. _Non_! Hors de question !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as amené, aujourd'hui ? demanda Emma par-dessus son épaule, en remuant les œufs dans la grande poêle.

\- Du Chai avec un peu de lait et de miel.

\- Du Chai ? Comme celui qu'ils ont à Starbucks ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, Emma. Pas comme celui qu'ils ont à Starbucks. Peut-être que vous pourriez simplement le goûter, Ms. Swan ?

Mary-Margaret plissa les yeux en regardant Emma prendre une gorgée et s'illuminer comme un sapin de Noël. Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent en un sourire. Oh non. Non. Elle avait vu juste. Oh non ! Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu sur le visage de Regina – avec Daniel.

\- C'est vraiment trop bon. Maman, goûte ça.

Elle obéit, observant l'air décomposé des deux hommes. Leurs offrandes étaient délaissées pour la septième fois de suite.

Mary-Margaret pesa le pour et le contre. Si Regina – oh non. Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, Regina était effectivement la personne à consulter pour aider Emma, mais non d'un chien, elle devait arranger ça. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Son estomac se remplit de dégoût lorsqu'elle envisagea donner tant de pouvoir, et une place aussi définitive dans la vie d'Emma, à Regina. Non. Elle devait intervenir.

\- Donc, euh, Emma, commença Hook en gigotant sur son tabouret.

Emma perdit son sourire et tourna son attention vers son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu, ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tu voudrais, euh…,

\- MAMAN, beugla Henry depuis l'étage.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête en l'entendant.

\- Où est ma chemise rouge ? J'en ai besoin aujourd'hui !

Regina se tourna vers la fille de Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu l'as lavée ? Je t'avais parlé de la journée Chemise Rouge.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire refit surface.

\- Je sais, et je l'ai lavée ! Elle est dans ton armoire, Henry !

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Hook essaya de poursuivre.

\- Euh, Emma…

Des bruits de pas dignes d'un éléphant le coupèrent dans sa lancée, et Henry apparut entre ses deux mères, habillé en rouge et sautillant d'un air anxieux.

\- On y va ! On va être en retard ! Allez !

\- Mais je…, essaya Hook, avant de renoncer. Passe une bonne journée, mon garçon.

Sur ce, Emma, Regina et Henry sortirent de la pièce.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez elle, en ce moment ? ronchonna Hook en se tournant vers Mary-Margaret.

Pour une fois, Neal avait l'air 100% d'accord avec sa Nemesis.

\- Euh, et bien…

\- Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles, grogna Hook.

Mary-Margaret et Neal poussèrent un cri de dégoût.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu !

Comment est-ce que son plan était censé fonctionner si ce bouffon faisait parti de l'équipe ?

* * *

Emma commençait à se faire à l'habitude de se lever tôt tous les matins pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ça faisait environ dix jours qu'elle avait essayé de mettre un terme aux espoirs des deux garçons, et franchement, elle était heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que le toucher était bel et bien une personne réelle, se détourner définitivement d'eux n'était pour l'instant plus une possibilité, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, elle ne tarderait pas à le découvrir… hein ?

Elle prit une douche et se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, s'habilla et se planta devant son miroir pour quelques secondes. Souvent, à ce moment là de sa routine, son admirateur fantôme l'effleurait légèrement, comme s'il était encore à moitié endormi. Une manière simple et rapide de lui dire bonjour. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui, qui que soit le toucher fantôme, il était encore au lit. Sifflotant, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer un petit-déjeuner destiné au groupe de personnes assez important qui serait dans une heure assis autour de la table à manger.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la ligne de conduite à adopter depuis qu'elle savait que son toucher anonyme se baladait quelque part en ville. Elle avait hésité entre deux sentiments contradictoires. D'abord, elle ressentait du mépris et de la colère à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire toutes ces choses personnelles et intimes – avec ou sans sa participation active – sans avoir les couilles de lui révéler qui il ou elle était ! Ensuite venait un profond et douloureux sentiment de dépression lorsqu'elle pensait au fait que, peu importe son identité, la personne en question avait trop peur ou était trop timide pour venir en personne la rencontrer. Les images de personnes qu'elle associait au toucher n'arrêtaient pas de changer. Une seconde, c'était quelqu'un de fort et d'enjoué, qui la taquinait et la faisait rire comme une gamine. Et la seconde suivante, c'était quelqu'un de sage et de séduisant, qui la touchait comme jamais personne ne l'avait touchée auparavant, qui apaisait son anxiété malgré le fait qu'Emma ne pouvait ni la voir, ni l'entendre. Elle se décidait pour une image, ou pour l'autre, avant de se rappeler que, même si elle était sage et séduisante, cette personne était aussi lâche, trop effrayée pour venir la confronter et pourtant trop attachée à elle pour la laisser tranquille. Ce qui l'empêchait de deviner, même au pif, de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, bordel de merde.

Emma avait cherché des réponses dans des livres et dans le magasin de M. Gold, et elle avait trouvé de nouveaux sortilèges de localisation, mais au final, ça n'avait servi à rien. Tous avaient besoin d'un objet appartenant à la personne recherchée pour fonctionner – ce qui, selon Emma, allait complètement à l'encontre du principe d'un sortilège de localisation. En plus, la seule fois où elle avait essayé de faire fonctionner un des sorts, elle avait juste réussi à mettre feu au parchemin – et par extension à son canapé. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Heureusement que David était rentré pile à ce moment-là lui, au moins, avait eu le réflexe de jeter une casserole d'eau sur les flammes au lieu de rester figé sur place, l'air horrifié, comme avait fait Emma.

Après ça, elle avait décidé qu'elle disposait de deux possibilités à propos de son Rencard Mystère. Elle pouvait se rebeller. Ignorer les caresses. Attendre qu'elles reviennent et dire à la personne qui la regardait et qui l'écoutait qu'elle ne prendrait plus part à ce jeu sauf si elle cessait d'être lâche et se révélait à elle. Ou, choix numéro deux, elle pouvait faire exactement l'inverse. Elle pouvait jouer avec elle. Flirter avec elle. La couvrir de douceur et insister continuellement sur le fait que, peu importe son identité, elle voulait juste savoir et peut-être voir où tout ça pouvait les mener.

Elle avait décidé de choisir l'option numéro deux, parce que, pour être honnête, elle n'était pas sûre de _pouvoir_ ignorer complètement le toucher.

Elle cassa un nombre excessif d'œufs dans la poêle et ajouta quelques épices que Regina lui avait récemment conseillé d'utiliser. Elle était en train de mettre la sixième tranche de pain dans le grille-pain lorsque Mary-Margaret apparut, souriante.

\- Bonjour, ma puce !

Emma lui sourit en retour et retourna à sa pile d'œufs frémissante.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

\- Oh, pas trop mal. Et toi ?

Emma haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire hors de question qu'elle raconte à sa mère les rêves qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

\- Henry est levé ? demanda David en se versant une tasse de café.

\- Pas encore. Tu peux y aller ?

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit son père, affichant son plus charmant sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Emma, chérie, tu es allée chercher le journal sur le pas de la porte ?

\- Ah, merde, j'ai oublié. Désolé, maman.

Mary-Margaret ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne s'étant toujours pas remise du bonheur d'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de sa fille.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vais y aller.

Elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant.

Quelqu'un tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Emma. Instinctivement, elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, et retourna à ses œufs. Le tapotement revint, cette fois du côté opposé. Emma releva brusquement la tête, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer ? demanda t-elle, immobile.

Le tapotement revint encore de l'autre côté, mais Emma se retint de regarder, riant intérieurement.

\- Non, non, non.

On la tapota encore sur l'épaule par-dessus laquelle elle avait refusé de regarder.

\- Nope. Je ne regarderai pas.

Encore une fois.

\- Nope. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger.

Encore une fois, un peu plus fort, et Emma lâcha un rire.

\- Hors de question !

Une tape plus forte tomba durement sur son épaule et elle sursauta, cédant enfin et tournant la tête.

\- Quoi ? cria t-elle.

Le tapotement s'arrêta, mais un doigt lui donna un petit coup joueur sur le nez.

Emma éclata d'un rire franc et content.

\- Tu es d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule.

\- Tu sais, tenta furtivement Emma, si tu me disais qui tu es, on pourrait peut-être, être joueurs ou – peu importe, mais en _personne_.

Le toucher hésita.

\- Oh, allez ! Pourquoi pas ? Je te jure que je ne mords pas ! Enfin, sauf si tu veux que je te morde, bien sûr, finit-elle avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif.

Silence du toucher.

\- Oh, mais ! Il va bien falloir qu'on se rencontre, un jour.

La porte s'ouvrir et Mary-Margaret balaya la pièce du regard.

\- A qui tu parles, ma chérie ?

Emma soupira, ravalant son hilarité.

\- Oh, à mes démons, maman. Rien qu'à mes démons.

Le toucher lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, l'obligeant à se tortiller et à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de recommencer à rire. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, elle adorait son humeur espiègle.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es sûre. J'aurais juré…

Emma lui offrit un sourire innocent.

\- Nope, c'est juste moi, maman.

Le toucher commença à la caresser dans un mouvement régulier le long de son cou en la chatouillant comme pour dire, non, non, tu étais en train de me parler ! Emma rougit.

\- Ça t'arrive jamais, de te parler à toi-même ?

\- Je suppose que si.

Après une dernière chiquenaude sur le lobe de son oreille, le toucher disparut, au même moment que David revenait dans la pièce et que quelqu'un toquait sèchement à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit la famille d'une seule voix.

Regina entra, finissant de se poudrer le nez avant de glisser son miroir de poche dans son sac à main.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle avec raideur.

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt, persuadée d'avoir aperçu un éclat d'hilarité dans ses yeux, mais non, elle avait dû l'imaginer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as amené, aujourd'hui ? demanda Emma, retournant à sa cuisine.

Elle et Regina suivirent leur routine du matin, s'enlaçant presque pour finir par se saluer d'un simple signe de tête, puis continuèrent leur conversation.

Regina lui tendit un melon, répétant que c'était pour aller avec le petit-déjeuner, et lui tendit un gobelet de sa nouvelle boisson favorite : un simple café crème.

Neal et Hook arrivèrent peu de temps après avec leurs propres boissons expérimentales : un Eark Grey noir et une tranche du quatre-quart de Granny pour Hook, et un café festif à la citrouille avec un sablé pour Neal. La semaine dernière, Emma avait insisté pour qu'on arrête de lui apporter de la nourriture tous les matins, mais apparemment, tout le monde s'en fichait, tous espérant que leur offrande soit la favorite du jour.

Elle but un peu d'Earl Grey et de la boisson sucrée à la citrouille, puis elle reprit le café crème et le sablé.

Du coin de l'œil, elle était sûre de voir Regina lancer un regard narquois aux deux hommes, mais lorsqu'elle focalisa son attention sur elle, son regard était impassible.

\- Merde, je crois qu'on n'a plus de jus d'orange ! s'écria Emma en posant les aliments sur la table.

\- Quoi ? cria Henry avant de jeter des regards noir à tout le monde, essayant de déterminer qui avait terminé la bouteille.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, commença Mary-Margaret en haussant les épaules.

Mais Emma secoua la tête. Henry tenait vraiment à son verre de jus le matin.

\- C'est bon, je vais aller en acheter.

Elle mit ses clés dans sa poche, enfila rapidement sa veste et sortit de la pièce.

\- Ms – Emma ! l'appela Regina, ses talons claquant sur le sol alors qu'elle la rattrapait.

\- Regina ?

\- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à me répéter. Ne me laisse. Jamais. Seule. Avec ces gens.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent.

\- D'accord. Allez, on y va.

Elles marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que, entre deux gorgées de son propre latte, Regina lance un sujet de conversation.

\- Ms. – euh, Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tweedledee et Twiddledum ? Ils sont là tous les matins, mais je suppose que puisqu'ils sont là _tous les deux_ , tu n'as pas encore pris de décision.

Emma fourra ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers les frigos.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

La voix de Regina était sèche et froide.

\- Enfin, si, mais…

\- Je peux te demander lequel des deux est l'heureux gagnant ?

Emma était presque sûre que si Regina s'approchait plus près de l'énorme réfrigérateur avec cette voix glaciale, le bordel allait finir par se congeler depuis l'extérieur.

Emma haussa les épaules, attrapa le jus d'orange et piétina sur place. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui en parler ? Elle pourrait essayer de se confier à elle et voir ce que Regina en pensait. Mais bon, en même temps, c'était Regina, elle allait sûrement lui conseiller de se faire interner.

\- Ben, euh, probablement aucun des deux.

\- Aucun des deux ?

\- Ouais. Enfin, je pense.

\- Tu ne veux sortir avec aucun des deux ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est des mecs bien, c'est sûr. Mais, euh, non, finit-elle brusquement. J'ai juste, euh, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant de, euh, avant de leur dire.

Regina serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient devenues fines et rigides.

\- Bien, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu les évites.

\- Je ne les évite pas !

\- Si, Ms Swan, vous les évitez.

Un ange passa.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu…

Regina trébucha anormalement sur une boîte qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée et Emma dut l'attraper pour qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

\- Um, merci. Je disais : est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as un nouveau prétendant ?

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Um…

* * *

Ce qu'Emma ignorait, c'était que pendant qu'elle et Regina étaient en train d'acheter du jus d'orange, Mary-Margaret, David, Hook et Neal en profitaient pour avoir une discussion.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que même cerveau-haricot l'a remarqué quelque chose a changé chez elle. Elle est… je ne sais pas.

\- Distante, termina Neal, son regard noir fixé sur la tempe de Hook.

Mary-Margaret prit le temps de mâcher sa bouchée de melon, lançant un regard à Henry qui les ignorait pour se concentrer sur les quelques minutes de jeux-vidéos dont il disposait avant le petit-déjeuner.

\- J'ai remarqué moi aussi. Peut-être, hmmm, peut-être que vous devriez arrêter de lui laisser le choix de vous repousser.

\- Euh, quoi ? répondit Neal en clignant des yeux.

\- Et bien…

* * *

Emma et Regina revinrent dans la salle-à-manger quelques minutes plus tard, déposant tendrement un baiser de part et d'autre de la tête de leur fils avant de lui ordonner d'arrêter son jeu vidéo et de venir se mettre à table.

Quelque chose était changé dans l'atmosphère, et Emma n'aimait pas ça. Un nuage de silence épais flottait sur la pièce alors qu'ils commençaient tous à manger, et Emma et Regina ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder les autres avec incompréhension.

Plus le temps passait, plus la tension montait, et quand le repas fut terminé Emma se sentait nerveuse et tendue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Regina en l'aidant à poser les assiettes dans l'évier.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais putain, ils me font flipper.

Hook apparut à côté d'elles, un sourire en coin confiant sur les lèvres.

\- Emma, je peux te parler une minute ? Dehors ?

Emma fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, certaine qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Euh, je – reviens. Regina, tu peux ?, dit-elle en montrant Henry qui regardait dans le vide, assit en bout de table.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de Regina. Elle était devenue livide les bras croisés rigidement sur la poitrine, elle lançait des regards meurtriers à Hook.

\- Regina ?

Elle était de marbre, et ses yeux seuls se déplacèrent pour se fixer sur Emma.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Regina sursauta, comme si on lui avait donné un coup, et ses traits redevinrent normaux, traduisant son air habituel d'agacement désinvolte.

\- On part dans cinq minutes, Ms Swan, avec ou sans vous.

Emma fronça les sourcils, mais Hook l'attira dans le hall avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

\- Ecoute, Emma, commença t-il, sa confiance en lui disparaissant maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es plus distante avec moi, récemment. Ce n'est pas étonnant, avec Baelfire et moi toujours sur ton dos. Donc, j'ai pensé que j'avais deux possibilités. Je pourrais me comporter en grand seigneur, et laisser ma place à un autre, ou je pourrais passer à la vitesse supérieure, et te dire que c'est moi que tu dois choisir.

Emma sentit la peur agiter son estomac. Oh nooooon !

\- Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de choisir la deuxième option.

\- Hook -

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Killian –

Avec une douceur surprenante, Hook attira Emma dans ses bras.

\- Emma Swan, je pense être l'homme qu'il te faut, murmura t-il. J'aimerais tellement que tu me donnes une chance.

Il recula légèrement et le cœur d'Emma bondit. Merde. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Et en effet, ses yeux cerclés de noir commencèrent à brûler et il se pencha lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Avant qu'Emma puisse le repousser, une brise légère caressa sa peau et **BAM !** Emma fut saisie par la peau du cou et tirée violemment hors des bras de Hook. Elle trébucha et atterrit sur ses fesses avec un ouuhouf, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, mais personne n'était là, personne ne l'avait attrapée, et pourtant, une main fantôme se posa fermement sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait la maintenir hors de portée de Hook.

\- Je, euh, qu… balbutia Emma.

\- Tu, euh, dit Hook en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine avant de les fixer sur Emma. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Swan ?

\- Quoi ?

Emma prit une inspiration sèche en réalisant que son toucher, quoi que ce s – qui que – il gardait aussi une main solide sur le torse de Hook, l'empêchant d'avancer. C'était presque comme si le toucher se tenait entre eux, les empêchant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le toucher disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Soudain relâché de son emprise, Hook trébucha en avant et lança un regard furieux à Emma.

Neal sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers elle, en marmonnant d'un air déterminé :

\- Non, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Nope, je – qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Emma se releva en vitesse.

\- Je, euh…

\- Emma, pas besoin d'utiliser ta magie sur moi, grogna Hook, blessé.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Henry fut poussé dehors par une Regina écarlate.

\- Bon, Emma, je ne sais pas ce que ce connard te raconte, mais ignore-le, commença Neal.

Emma gémit d'irritation. Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de faire ça en présence de son fils.

\- Toi et moi, on a un passé, et je refuse d'envoyer tout ça aux oubliettes. On a eu un fils ensemble, P-U-T-A-I-N.

\- Neal ! Il comprend même si tu épelles, ça ne change rien !

\- Emma, je t'aime !

\- Swan, cet homme n'est même pas un vrai homme ! C'est un gamin ! Comme je viens de te le dire, je…

\- C'est quoi, votre problème, aujourd'hui ?

Neal haussa les épaules.

\- Ta mère a pensé que peut-être, on devait…

\- Ses mots exacts étaient : se jeter à tes pieds.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Emma, incrédule. Elle a dit ça ? Vraiment ?

Regina lança un dernier regard aux deux hommes, puis se faufila entre eux, tirant Henry derrière elle.

\- Regina, att-

Regina vit volte face.

\- Oh, laissez-moi deviner, Ms Swan. Vous avez besoin d'une échappatoire ?

Emma fit un pas en arrière.

Le visage de Regina avait soudainement changé contracté, il était devenu le masque enragé de la froide et acerbe Méchante Reine. C'était – un visage qu'Emma avait cru disparut depuis longtemps.

\- Oh, je suis désolé les garçons, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec vous ce soir -.

\- Maman ! la réprimanda Henry.

Emma cligna des yeux, choquée et blessée par le ton sarcastique qu'utilisait Regina pour l'imiter.

\- Je viens juste de prévoir quelque chose avec Regina ! Désolé Ms Swan, mais pas aujourd'hui !

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle de ça ! s'écria Regina en montrant d'un geste sec les deux hommes. Je n'ai peut-être aucun rôle à avoir dans le choix que tu fais de tes relations, mais j'ai mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne le genre de comportement dont mon fils est témoin ! Et ce genre de comportement lubrique et hypocrite est le premier que je raye de la liste !

\- Comportement hypo – quoi ?

Le choc et la fureur d'Emma s'éteignirent immédiatement, disparaissant, et ses espoirs moururent, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une douleur engourdie et déconnectée.

\- Re...

\- La deuxième chose que je devrais faire, c'est l'éloigner de certaines personnes tellement lâches qu'elles ne peuvent pas et ne veulent pas gérer les désastres qu'elles créent elles-mêmes !

Sa voix résonnait dans le petit couloir, et la porte se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, David passant sa tête dans l'embrasure pour savoir d'où venait tout ce bruit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je suis un être humain ! J'ai des sentiments !

Emma voulait crier en réponse aux cris de Regina, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Au lieu de ça, sa voix sonna sèche et monotone.

\- Je sais très bien que tu en as. Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, Regina.

David lança un long regard à sa fille, une lueur de frayeur pulsant dans ses veines. On aurait dit que toute émotion venait de l'abandonner, laissant seulement une coquille vide et creuse. Elle s'était complètement renfermée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et passa dans le couloir.

\- Je, euh, je vais emmener Henry à l'école.

\- Merci, David, répondit Regina acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Dès qu'Henry fut parti, Regina attaqua de nouveau.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est incroyable, la manière dont tu te sers des gens, Emma Swan. Ça t'arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle faiblement, le coin de ses lèvres se desserrant pour former un rictus tordu.

Elle était tellement stupide. Ce regard, ce regard sur le visage de Regina – elle avait oublié combien ça pouvait lui faire mal, au plus profond d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé ?

\- Tu te fiche complètement de gens autour de toi, hein ? continua Regina dans un grondement prédateur.

Elle se concentrait sur sa proie et s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal.

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle rougissait, l'humiliation et la colère bataillant en elle pour surmonter l'engourdissement qui l'empêchait de se faire sérieusement amocher l'engourdissement qui lui permettait de rester une survivante, et pas une victime. Elle pensait qu'elles avaient dépassées ce stade, toutes les deux. Elle pensait que ce genre de dispute était terminé.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que je ressens, Regina. Putain, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, aujourd'hui ?

Si Regina avait pris la peine de regarder Emma dans les yeux, de la regarder vraiment, elle aurait réalisé qu'elle était en train de la blesser profondément, mais elle avait libéré sa méchante intérieure.

\- Très éloquent, Ms Swan. Comme d'habitude.

Elle se tourna pour partir, mais voulu en finir :

\- J'avais bêtement pensé que nous étions devenus amies, mais nous ne sommes pas amies, pas vrai, Emma ? Non, je suis juste ton plan de secours quand tu as besoin de t'échapper de Machin Un et de Machin Deux.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas-

La voix d'Emma n'était plus qu'un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Hein, Emma ? Dis-leur que tu les as fait marcher tout ce temps pour tes raisons personnelles idiotes.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Hook.

\- Emma, c'est vrai ?

Léthargique, Emma leva une main pour leur demander de se taire. Elle fixa Regina, le regard vide, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je croyais…

A sa grande honte, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amies. On n'était pas… ?

La fissure de vulnérabilité qui s'était crée en elle se referma, et la colère se répandit en elle.

\- Moi aussi, je croyais qu'on était amies, maintenant, mais je suppose que je me suis bien fait avoir. Bordel, tu changeras jamais, hein Regina ? Chaque fois que je me laisse aller à penser que notre relation a des bases solides, tu les détruis avec des conneries, comme maintenant.

Elle étudia la Vipère qui se tenait au bout du couloir, elle se laissa une fois de plus envahir par le brouillard.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre d'essayer d'être ton amie. Va te faire foutre !

Le dos de Regina se tendit, et elle brossa minutieusement sa jupe de tailleur, un regard de haine glaciale sur le visage.

\- Très bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Ms. Swan. Il y en a qui ont autre chose à faire que s'occuper de leur vie amoureuse désastreuse.

\- Et il y en a qui n'ont pas de vie amoureuse du tout, cracha Emma.

Regina leva un sourcil avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner.

Un sentiment d'horreur sourd et assommant s'abattit sur Emma, recouvrant la colère, la douleur et l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Au moment où Regina ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Emma lança :

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'as jamais été un plan de secours, Regina. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que la Méchante Reine et moi pouvions être amies.

Regina hésita un moment sur le pas de la porte, puis disparut.

L'air était lourd et tendu dans la pièce, et son regard était fixé sur le vestibule désert. Emma se sentait vide, idiote, et elle avait l'impression qu'on s'était servi d'elle. Elle se rendit vaguement compte que des larmes minuscules s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues et elle renifla rapidement.

\- Emma…, commença Neal, s'interrompant lorsqu'Emma sursauta, réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers eux. Sans le vouloir, ils firent tous les deux un pas en arrière, soudainement nerveux d'être en présence de cette femme aux yeux éteints. Emma remarqua leur mouvement de recul et laissa l'engourdissement insupportable l'envelopper complètement, toujours plus épais et toujours plus lourd. Avec beaucoup d'effort, elle réussit à dire :

\- Ecoutez, les gars…

Sa voix se casse et elle dut marquer une pause pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Elle avait raison sur un point. Je ne veux pas sortir avec vous. Ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

Les garçons s'approchèrent d'elle, mais elle recula d'un pas.

\- Non. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'ai eu tord.

Sa voix se cassa de nouveau, et elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

\- Je suis désolée, mais c'est la vérité.

Elle poussa la porte et la referma solidement derrière elle, laissant finalement ses larmes couler librement.

Un sentiment de mépris la traversa lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le visage choqué de sa mère.

\- Emma, murmura t-elle.

Mais rien que le fait de la regarder était insupportable à Emma. Comment avait-elle pu dire à ces hommes, ces deux hommes qui se disputaient pour elle depuis des semaines et qui rendait sa vie stressante – comment avait-elle pu leur dire de la pousser encore plus ? Elle ne la connaissait vraiment pas, hein ?

\- Tu peux dire à David que je viendrais au poste plus tard, s'il te plait ? dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

En deux pas, elle fut dans sa chambre et les vannes s'ouvrirent.

Elle tomba à genoux sur son lit, désirant plus que tout la libération que pouvait apporter de vraies larmes, apaisantes et purifiantes face à cet engourdissement qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance que l'amitié de Regina représentait à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était devenue un appui pour elle, ces derniers temps. Jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce moment où les mots de Regina l'avaient laissée meurtrie et ensanglantée. A quel moment Regina était-elle devenue si importante pour elle ?

Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Elle avait oublié qu'elle était Emma Swan ? Emma Swan n'avait pas d'amis. Emma Swan n'avait pas de relations. Emma Swan serait toujours seule, et elle avait été bête de penser, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que ça aurait pu changer.

De la haine – de la haine envers elle-même – de la haine pour sa vie la traversa et elle laissa tomber sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur le lit, entre ses genoux.

Sa vie ne changerait jamais, hein ?

Ça avait été tellement dur, quand elle était arrivée ici et qu'elle avait dû se battre constamment avec le Maire/la Méchante Reine. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour où elle n'avait pas pensé à partir pour le bien de la ville, pour le bien de son fils. Est-ce qu'elle en était revenue là ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur son fils ? Elle avait fait quelques erreurs, mais –

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler alors qu'elle songeait à sa folie, mais elles ne lui étaient d'aucun soulagement. Elle n'était même pas réellement en train de pleurer c'était un simple réflexe – comme éternuer ou cligner des yeux. Les larmes mouillaient le lit sur lequel elle était agenouillée, mais l'emprise vicieuse que la douleur maintenait autour de son cœur ne s'atténuait pas pour autant.

Une brise la caressa et elle sentit un effleurement léger comme une plume sur son dos. Elle sursauta, incapable d'accepter le toucher, sa peau trop sensible, enflammée. Doucement, le toucher se posa sur son dos et resta immobile pendant un long moment pendant qu'un flot insensible coulait de ses yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura t-elle à la chose invisible. La tête qu'elle faisait – elle m'a regardé comme si elle me détestait de nouveau. Comme si j'étais un insecte… je suis un insecte.

Elle imagina Regina, le visage contracté par la haine et une lueur de douleur. Sa poitrine se serra un peu plus.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?

Gentiment, le toucher la tira par le bras. Emma obéit à ses directives sans réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée, la tête sur les oreillers. Doucement, tendrement, le toucher caressa son front et ses tempes, pour la calmer. L'enveloppe de froideur dans laquelle Emma s'était par mégarde enfermée se fissura.

Une nouvelle caresse.

Emma prit une bouffée d'air, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois de plus, le toucher caressa sa peau.

Emma explosa en sanglots.

Ça avait été le même schéma pendant toute sa vie. Toute sa vie. Quelqu'un la ramassait, puis la rejetait un peu plus tard. Et elle venait de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois. Mise à la poubelle. Un déchet dont on ne voulait plus.

Son corps tremblait, ses yeux fermés, savourant l'effet apaisant du toucher sur son esprit.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle passa à pleurer, ses pensées fixées sur les moments les plus profonds et les plus sombres de son existence. Finalement, les larmes s'arrêtèrent, et, épuisée, Emma commença à glisser dans un sommeil profond. Juste avant de s'endormir complètement et de quitter son monde cauchemardesque actuel pour un monde de rêve, une dernière phrase sortit de sa bouche.

\- Et toi, murmura t-elle, laissant échapper une autre larme qui roula le long de son nez. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ?

Le toucher hésita, marquant une pause dans ses caresses régulières, avant de recommencer prudemment, laissant Emma tomber dans un sommeil désolé, le cœur brisé.

* * *

 ** _"C'est tout pour le moment"_ , comme dirait la voix. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous êtes heureux et que vous allez passer un bon week-end ! Je vais probablement passer le mien à déplorer de ne pas être à Paris pour rencontrer l'équipe de Once... Pour ceux qui sont toujours à bord du navire, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas laisser Emma comme ça longtemps ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans le cours du week-end !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, y comprit les guests auxquels je ne peux répondre qu'ici. Toutes vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir !**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je crois que dans l'univers original de la série, les 4 premières saisons se passent en trois ans, mais pour cette histoire, j'ai décidé que chaque saison se passait en un an.**

* * *

Emma se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi, patraque, dans un état grippal. Son pouls battait sur ses tempes comme une basse douloureuse, et ses yeux étaient gonflés et collants de larmes. Elle grogna et se couvrit le visage pour faire barrage à la lumière du soleil. Elle sursauta en sentant la brise de son toucher fantôme écarter les cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

\- Tu es resté tout ce temps ? demanda Emma dans le vide.

Sa seule réponse consista en une longue caresse le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, à la fois émerveillée et perdue.

\- Tu es resté ?

Une autre caresse.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Cette – personne – quelque part en ville, savait qu'elle avait eu une dispute, l'avait regardée pleurer, l'avait réconfortée et était restée avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait, juste pour être – quoi – être sûre que ça irait ?

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

Le toucher effleura son menton.

Emma fronça les sourcils, se sentant à la fois consolée et désespérée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'es pas libre ?

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

La raison lui parut soudain évidente, et elle soupira, comprenant enfin.

\- C'est parce tu crois que je ne voudrais pas de toi.

Le toucher glissa le long de sa joue.

\- Je vois. Mais comment tu peux en être sûr ? Tu pourrais te tromper.

Emma se mit sur le dos et commença à fixer intensément le plafond, comme si son regard avait le pouvoir d'y faire apparaître un visage.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu me dises qui tu es.

Il y eu une autre pause, puis elle sentit un souffle effleurer très doucement ses lèvres puis se retirer en s'évaporant comme de la brume. Les joues d'Emma rosirent et elle ne put retenir le sourire béat qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle savait qu'à sa manière, son toucher venait de l'embrasser.

Une minute plus tard, elle regarda sa montre. Elle devrait aller au poste, ce n'était pas juste pour David de devoir être là-bas tout seul, mais…

Elle se leva et descendit sur la pointe des pieds, à l'affut du moindre son qui trahirait la présence de ses colocataires.

Soulagée, elle attrapa un sac de petits pois congelés au freezer et, s'avachissant sur le canapé, elle s'en servit pour couvrir ses yeux gonflés.

Soupirant sous l'effet du froid, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle se sentait – pas trop mal – peut-être pas super, mais… pas trop mal. Normalement, après le brouillard d'engourdissement, elle se sentait groggy pendant quelques semaines, marchant sans but comme une ahurie en transe. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas aujourd'hui ?

Emma pensait savoir pourquoi. Le toucher. Avant aujourd'hui, est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait déjà réconfortée pendant un épisode de dépression ? Non. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune famille, aucun être cher.

Cette nouvelle perspective était intéressante.

\- Emma ?

Elle se figea en entendant la voix de sa mère, hésitante et inquiète. Evidemment, Mary-Margaret était encore à la maison. Evidemment, elle n'était pas allée au travail après tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

\- Maman, dit-elle de dessous ses petits pois, je vais le formuler aussi gentiment que possible. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler pour l'instant, d'accord ?

\- Emma ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret dans un souffle.

Emma sentit la colère revenir, et elle enleva le sac de sur ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Hook et à Neal de faire ça ?

Mary-Margaret croisa se tortilla les mains, croisant et décroisant ses mocassins en gigotant.

\- Pourquoi je leur ai dis de faire quoi, Emma ?

Emma lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est juste que, j'ai pensé que peut-être que le choix serait plus facile pour toi s'ils s'affirmaient un peu plus, chérie.

Emma voyait bien que même sa mère ne croyait pas à son propre mensonge. Elle lui lança un sale regard, attendant qu'elle craque, mais son visage était impassible, et Emma comprit d'où lui venait son caractère têtu.

\- Très bien, ne me dis pas. Mais je suis énervée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. Tu as juste – ugh !

\- Ma puce, répondit Mary-Margaret en prenant sa voir de maîtresse/maman, je voulais juste aider.

Emma lui lança un regard en coin, sceptique. Elle ne la croyait pas vraiment, mais il était difficile de se mettre en colère contre sa mère et son petit visage pale lorsqu'elle était vêtue d'un cardigan, d'une blouse et d'une jupe en tweed avec des chaussettes blanches. Emma reposa donc sa tête contre le canapé et recouvrit ses yeux.

\- Emm-

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord.

xxx

La dispute avec Regina avait eu lieu vendredi matin, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tout le week-end pour réfléchir à la ligne de conduite qu'elle voulait adopter. Elle pensa que peut-être il valait mieux prétendre qu'elles n'avaient jamais été amies. Elles étaient ennemies avant, et elles pouvaient très bien le redevenir – mais si Regina s'imaginait qu'elle pouvait lui enlever son fils une nouvelle fois, elle allait avoir un autre problème. Elle avait mis du temps avant d'être prête à avoir une vraie place dans la vie de ce garçon, mais putain, pas cette fois, hors de question. Henry était son enfant, autant qu'il était celui de Regina, c'était comme ça et ça n'allait pas changer, bordel de merde.

La plupart du week-end, Emma resta toute seule dans sa chambre, recevant des visites occasionnelles d'Henry – lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Regina. Elle n'était pas vraiment seule, pourtant. Apparemment, son toucher avait décidé d'être à ses côtés à chaque instant, et, selon Emma, il ne disparaissait que lorsque ses propres affaires l'appelaient, de l'autre côté du lien invisible.

Le toucher fut majoritairement d'une douceur hésitante durant le reste de la journée de vendredi et jusqu'à samedi matin. Samedi après-midi, il était redevenu joueur, la taquinant alors qu'elle essayait de remplir sa paperasse au poste de police. A chaque fois, elle était sur le point de signer son nom, et soudain le papier se retrouvait à un mètre de là, ou bien elle mettait quelque chose dans la photocopieuse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été débranchée. Elle rebranchait la machine, pressait le bouton start, mais la prise se trouvait de nouveau débranchée, systématiquement.

Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle parlait au toucher, et lui disait absolument tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête, des commentaires sur les habitants de la ville ou de longues anecdotes sur certaines de ses familles d'accueil.

Samedi soir, Emma se sentait prête à affronter Regina le lendemain matin, quelle que son soit humeur– si elle venait comme à son habitude.

Ce samedi soir, pour la première fois, alors qu'elle se préparait à aller au lit, elle se dit qu'elle aimerait que quelqu'un soit avec elle. Elle aurait voulu que le toucher, son toucher à elle, peu importe son identité, puisse être là, à ses côtés. Comment ce serait ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient aussi joueurs l'un avec l'autre qu'ils l'étaient en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être tenue dans ses bras, au lieu d'être caressée tendrement à cet endroit-ci ou à cet endroit-là ?

Une brise légère effleura son dos alors qu'elle enfilait son haut à rayures et s'attachait les cheveux.

\- Hey, salut.

Emma sourit et sentit qu'on tirait légèrement sur le lobe de son oreille pour la saluer.

\- Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

Emma laissa échapper un rire.

\- C'est très frustrant d'avoir une conversation avec toi, tu sais. Un coup pour non, deux coups pour oui.

Le toucher tira deux fois sur son lobe, et elle éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Bien si tu veux mon avis, tout ça est vraiment très chiant,.

Elle sauta dans son lit et éteint la lumière.

\- Tu es dans ton lit, toi aussi ?

Il tira deux fois son lobe.

Emma soupira d'un air suggestif, et une tape légère lui fut administrée en rétribution.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, je vais me coucher !

Elle tira la langue dans le vide, et roula sur son ventre pour s'enfouir dans les oreillers.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Emma poussa soudain un cri strident en réponse aux chatouilles qui s'était mises à courir le long de la plante de son pied.

\- Hé !

Elle allait s'endormir une nouvelle fois, mais une autre chatouille la fit glapir et sursauter.

\- Emma ? entendit-elle depuis en bas.

\- Arrête ! siffla Emma en s'asseyant, les yeux brillants d'hilarité.

Elle se remit sous la couette, et eut une seconde de répit avant de se retrouver de nouveau en train de se débattre et de crier, plaquée de force sur le lit alors que le toucher lui chatouillait le pied sans s'arrêter.

Des bruits de pas rapides s'approchèrent et sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Son père venait d'entrer dans la chambre, tenant dans ses mains une batte de baseball levée en hurlant :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bordel ! Tu m'as fait flipper de ouf !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? beugla David.

Emma réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- Désolé ! Il y avait une araignée dans mon lit.

Son père la fixa, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une araignée.

Il abandonna sa posture agressive et cligna des yeux en regardant sa fille, un regard coupable sur la figure, sa couverture sans dessus-dessous. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elle n'avait pas planqué un homme dans son placard.

\- Euh, bon – tu vas bien ? Elle t'a mordue ?

\- Non, ça va. Je me suis débrouillée.

\- Ok. Um,…

\- Je suis désolée !

\- T'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit, ma puce, dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il lui lança un dernier regard perplexe par-dessus son épaule, puis sortit de la pièce.

Emma fit claquer sa langue, elle pouvait presque entendre le rire du toucher fantôme.

\- Tu es un vrai connard, j'espère que tu le sais.

Le toucher tira deux fois sur son oreille et Emma ricana en se rallongeant.

Le toucher se tut pendant une ou deux minutes, puis Emma le sentit commencer à masser doucement ses épaules.

\- Mmmm, soupira t-elle de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Ça fait du bien.

Le toucher se concentra sur ses épaules pendant un moment, tirant de légers gémissements d'Emma, avant de se diriger vers son cou et son sternum.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à la paume d'une main passa allègrement entre ses deux seins, et la respiration d'Emma s'accéléra, mais le toucher se dirigeait seulement vers son ventre, traçant des cercles sur sa peau.

Un peu complexée, elle essaya de garder son corps sous contrôle alors que le toucher massait son estomac et ses hanches, se mordant la lèvre et essayant de réguler sa respiration. Son visage rougit, mais elle essaya de cacher sa gêne. Le toucher avait été très poli depuis le soir du festival, et comme ça avait été la seule activité sexuelle récente d'Emma – son corps était prêt et très excité. Le toucher faisait toujours des cercles sur les muscles contractés de son estomac, et accidentellement – ou peut-être pas, il passa une main sur la ligne de la culotte d'Emma. Emma ne le fit vraiment pas exprès elle ne voulait pas trahir les réactions de son corps, mais malgré elle, un petit halètement s'échappa de sa bouche. Les mouvements du toucher s'arrêtèrent net et Emma geignit, recourant sa tête d'un oreiller. C'était tellement plus embarrassant maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un de l'autre côté du lien.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle dans un chuchotement rauque. Ça fait longtemps. Je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis – bordel, depuis au moins trois ans. La dernière fois, c'était avec – ah oui, ce gars, au cours de gym. Ah non, attend j'avais oublié que je sortais avec cette fille que j'avais rencontré dans les vestiaires. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ça devait être quelques jours avant qu'Henry vienne me chercher. Oh, dit-elle soudain, réalisant quelque chose. Je me demande si elle pense que je me suis juste barrée. Enfin, d'un côté, c'est vrai que je me suis barrée. Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça fait vraiment _longtemps_ , et du coup, je suis un peu… à fleur de peau. En plus, j'ai remarqué que tu gardes tes mains dans des endroits politiquement corrects, ces derniers temps. Tu t'es trouvé une conscience ?

Elle attendit, son visage toujours couvert par l'oreiller.

Le toucher tira deux fois sur son lobe, puis recommença à masser ses muscles abdominaux.

Emma ricana sombrement.

\- Je vois.

Le toucher s'arrêta, ayant clairement remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans sa voix. Emma l'avait remarqué également et restait étendue, parfaitement immobile, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'encourager de manière passive-agressive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. Ça pouvait être – Leroy – ou Archi – ou, merde, ça pouvait même être Granny.

Le seul problème, c'était que plus son lien avec le toucher grandissait, plus ces moments de pelotage indécents lui manquaient.

\- Tu es parti ? finit-elle par demander à voix basse, dans le noir.

Les mains réapparurent sur ses cuisses, la massant lentement en remontant le long de son corps, sur ses hanches et de nouveau sur son ventre. Emma rit et se mordit la lèvre, sentant le changement soudain de dynamique. Sa poitrine s'arqua lorsque la caresse survola son estomac et vint effleurer ses tétons durcis. Elle grogna dans son oreiller.

Le toucher la taquinait, la pinçait et lui donnait des chiquenaudes envoyant des piques de plaisir dans le sexe d'Emma. Plus il la touchait, plus elle avait envie de sentir un corps solide se presser contre le sien.

Ses jambes dansaient sous les couvertures, incapables de rester immobiles, et du plus profond d'elle s'échappaient des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir.

\- Putain ! Ahhh ! grogna t-elle de frustration, arrachant l'oreiller de son visage et se couvrant fermement les yeux d'une main rigide.

Elle se déhanchait dans le vide, la respiration haletante, erratique.

\- Tu sais – si tu (gémissement), si tu apparaissais (soupir), sur le pas de ma porte, là, tout de suite, je, uh, ahhh, je ne te repousserai pas. Je pense qu'on en est plus là.

Le toucher s'arrêta un moment, puis attrapa fermement un de ses tétons et se mit à chatouiller ses côtes de manière délicieuse. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Les doigts d'Emma descendirent le long de son estomac, et elle agrippa son sexe, appuyant fortement sur son clitoris. Ella laissa échapper un cri, cambrant les hanches, le corps tout en courbes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, cria t-elle. Bordel ! Oh, c'est pas juste !

Fiévreusement, le toucher commença à la caresser de haut en bas, la pelotant et la titillant. Emma se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement, plongeant avidement dans ses replis intimes et trempés, tournant autour de son clitoris, taquinant son entrée.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit.

\- Noooooon ! lui cria t-elle, comme s'il faisait exprès de sonner. Merde !

Elle arrêta ses mouvement avoir d'avoir pu jouir et attrapa son portable. Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration rapide et de décrocher, mais le toucher fantôme maintenait le téléphone collé à la table.

\- J'ai pas le choix ! C'est le poste !

Le toucher relâcha l'appareil, et Emma répondit en lâchant un « Allô ? » d'un ton revêche.

Il y avait une bagarre entre ivrognes au Rabbit Hole. Elle geignit en raccrochant, un « Pourquoiiiiii ? » plaintif s'échappant de sa bouche, mais elle sentait que le toucher était parti il l'avait laissé à ses affaires officielles.

Boudeuse, elle s'habilla et partit faire son travail.

xxx

Il était très tard quand elle rentra du Rabbit Hole, et elle fut surprise de trouver sa mère toujours debout, sirotant un verre de vin en lisant un bouquin.

\- Heu, maman ?

\- Oui, ma puce.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours debout ?

\- Quelqu'un a appelé ton père à propos de l'incident avec Leroy, et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir sans lui.

\- Aww, dit Emma, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'être touchée. Tu l'attends ? C'est trop – mignon.

Elle sentit un frisson de jalousie la traverser. Elle aussi, elle voulait quelqu'un qui l'attende pour aller se coucher !

Comme si elle l'avait appelé, le toucher revint dans un coup de vent, caressant doucement sa nuque. Elle sourit.

\- Quoi ? demanda sa mère, examinant son visage.

\- Oh, rien, répondit-elle en contournant le canapé pour venir s'assoir en face de sa mère. C'est juste chouette-

Apparemment le toucher l'avait attendue pour qu'ils puissent continuer là où ils en étaient restés, et il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette minute « on se pose et on discute un peu avec maman». Soudain, la main qui était en train de flâner derrière le cou d'Emma agrippa possessivement son sein droit.

Emma se releva en vitesse, renversant la table basse, les yeux écarquillés comme des billes.

\- Emma !

Paniquée, elle essaya de couvrir la situation en riant.

\- Désolé ! Euh, je suis maladroite. Je, euh, il est, euh, il est tard et je devrais…

Elle faillit tomber sur la table basse lorsque le toucher la pinça avec insistance.

\- Je, euh, désolé, je dois y aller.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en trébuchant et en se cognant aux meubles, refermant la porte sur le visage inquiet de sa mère.

\- Bordel, et en plus t'es persuadé d'être drôle, hein ?

Une aura d'hilarité l'entoura, et le toucher disparu après une dernière caresse langoureuse.

xxx

Le dimanche, c'était nul.

Elle était épuisée, et les quantités de café qu'elle avalait ne parvenaient pas à la garder éveillée. Elle s'offrit une journée détente, jouant aux jeux vidéos et regardant des films avec Henry et, dès qu'il fut suffisamment tard pour que ce soit socialement acceptable, elle alla se coucher, essayant de son mieux de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le matin suivant.

Elle rêva de nouveau, pour la xième fois maintenant, de la personne sans visage. Elle se plaçait au dessus d'elle, attaquant la peau sensible et délicate d'Emma, se frottant contre elle et lui soutirant des gémissements.

Son top de pyjama et sa culotte disparaissaient, une main fantôme planant légèrement au dessus de sa peau, commençant par sa gorge et disparaissant juste avant de parvenir à l'endroit où Emma avait le plus besoin d'être touchée.

Des lèvres chaudes jouaient sur sa hanche et une main se glissait sous ses fesses, l'attirant avidement contre la bouche fantôme.

Les mains d'Emma agrippèrent les draps au dessus de sa tête, prête, reconnaissante, suppliante – lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

\- Noooooon, cria t-elle au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Non, pas encore un de ces rêves à la con sur ces putains de caresses, bordel de…

Son toucher traça la courbe de ses seins, et la respiration d'Emma s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Oh ! Tu es là.

Des ongles éraflèrent sensuellement sa poitrine et remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille deux fois, le toucher tira.

Emma sourit, s'étirant sur le lit de tout son long.

\- Salut.

Le toucher la salua d'une longue caresse sur sa peau, finissant par prendre son sein en coupe. Emma hoqueta :

\- Oh !

Ses hanches se soulevèrent automatiquement, et elle soupira, satisfaite.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je rêve de toi ?

Un tiraillement sur son lobe.

\- Et ben, je rêve de toi. Enfin, pas de toi exactement, mais d'une personne sans visage, et on…

Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

Son toucher marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de se jeter sur elle, enflammé. Emma glapit le toucher pinçait ses seins, taquinait sa peau, soudain, il était partout à la fois. Les pensées d'Emma tourbillonnaient et la pièce se chargea de tension, laissant son corps enveloppé dans une couche de magie sensuelle et chaleureuse.

\- Oh merde, s'écria t-elle, son dos s'arquant, puis retombant sur le lit dans un bruit sec avant de se soulever de nouveau.

Des doigts survolaient ses cuisses, puis ses fesses, puis son ventre, ses deux tétons, l'arrière de ses oreilles, tirant ses cheveux pour finir par recommencer tout depuis le début.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Emma, ses mains et ses orteils se serrant et de desserrant convulsivement.

Ça – ça, c'était nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ça – ses yeux roulèrent et elle mit une main sur sa bouche, qu'elle mordit pour garder le silence. Son fantôme l'écarta doucement, et Emma laissa échapper un long gémissement rauque avant de pouvoir mordre de nouveau la paume de sa main.

Son corps s'agitait dans tous les sens elle avait perdu toute pensée cohérente à part « ooh putain, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? »

Une pression fantôme apparut sur la main d'Emma, maintenant sa main fermement clampée sur sa bouche alors qu'une caresse suave passait entre ses plis internes, comme si elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Un cri aigu essaya de traverser la paume de sa main, et la pression de la main augmenta, la rendant complètement muette.

Une autre caresse, plus lente, fit secouer – supplier – déferler - se courber le corps d'Emma.

\- S'il te plait, murmura t-elle en dégageant sa main de la poigne du toucher. Pitié !

Il commença à tracer des cercles lents contre son clitoris, lui soutirant des cris de « Oui. Oh oui. O-putain. Oh merde. Putain. »

Un émerveillement abasourdi l'envahit soudain, et elle réalisa :

\- Oh mon Dieu, je vais… je vais… oh put…

Soudain, le toucher disparut complètement, comme si on l'avait éteint avec un bouton « arrêt ».

Emma se figea, son presque orgasme s'évanouissant instantanément.

\- Noooooon ! Putain de merde ! Tu es parti où ?

Elle attendit une réponse, en vain.

Bordel, il s'était passé quoi, au juste ? Il était plus de minuit, c'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait pu les interrompre d'un coup. C'était quoi, ces conneries ?

Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, respirant l'air frais pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Elle était frustrée. Elle était furieuse.

Colérique, elle balança son oreiller à travers la pièce et hurla aussi fort qu'elle put en chuchotant :

\- Tu es qui, bordel de merde ?

Pas de réponse.

Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, essayant de se calmer, en vain. Elle passa un bras autour de sa poitrine et se rongea l'ongle du pouce jusqu'à l'os, ses yeux fixés sur le cadre caché au fond de son armoire.

S'il y avait bien un jour où elle pouvait se le permettre – c'était aujourd'hui.

Non, Emma, ne cède pas. Ne cède pas.

Mais ses yeux revenaient toujours à l'armoire.

Ça la soulagerait tellement ! Elle en avait besoin. S'il y avait bien une fois où elle pouvait céder, c'était maintenant.

Ne cède pas, Emma. Tu as tenu si longtemps ! Ça fait presque deux mois, putain ! Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé de tenir deux mois, avant !

Elle se jeta sur l'armoire et arracha le cadre de son emplacement, avant de le retourner.

Un éclair de satisfaction la traversa lorsqu'elle en sorti un paquet de cigarettes à moitié vide de sa prison de carton pour en retirer une American Spirits. Frénétiquement, elle farfouilla dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements à la recherche de son briquet, révérant la petite flamme qui en sortit.

Un calme profond l'envahit au moment où elle tira sa première bouffée, et ses sourcils arrêtèrent de tressauter.

Putain. De. Merde.

xxx

Elle avait arrêté de faire les cent pas lorsque son alarme sonna, mais elle n'était pas pour autant retournée se coucher.

Est-ce que le sexe par magie interposé était différent du sexe normal, parce que ça… c'était comme si on avait injecté un mélange expresso serré et de Viagra directement dans ses veines. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça lui avait pris des heures juste pour pouvoir s'assoir.

Sa mère avait essayé d'être compréhensive à propos de la mauvaise habitude d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait emménagé, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était vraiment sa mère, elle lui avait posé un ultimatum, et Emma s'était résolu à arrêter de fumer. Depuis, elle avait rechuté de temps à autres. Toujours est-il que Mary-Margaret serait furieuse si elle apprenait que sa fille avait passé sa nuit à fumer clope sur clope à la fenêtre de sa chambre elle prit donc soin de se doucher pour chasser l'odeur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle sortit la boîte énorme d'œufs et marqua une pause. Combien devrait-elle en faire ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce matin serait différent des autres – Hook et Neal – avec un peu de chance – ne viendraient probablement pas, et Regina – elle ne viendrait sûrement pas non plus. Même si le fait qu'Henry ne soit pas venu ce week-end pour transmettre ses instructions officielles, l'informant du lieu il passerait la nuit de lundi et de l'heure à laquelle elle devait l'attendre, l'intriguait.

Elle prit sa décision et commença à cuisiner.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû être un peu plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était ce matin, étant donné qu'elle risquait de croiser Regina – elle était sûre qu'elle l'aurait été davantage si son corps ne continuait pas à trembler à cause de son presque orgasme de la nuit dernière. Au moins, ce qui s'était passé avait eu un côté positif.

Elle commençait tout juste à faire le café lorsqu'elle sentit un frôlement aérien sur la peau de son avant-bras.

Emma serra les dents, et malgré la présence de ses parents qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce en traînant des pieds, elle répondit à voix basse :

\- Tu… Je… Tu n'es pas en position de venir me parler !

Le toucher effleura son épaule, en pressant légèrement.

\- Uh huh. T'as intérêt d'être désolé.

Deux tiraillements sur son oreille.

Sa frustration atteint son paroxysme, et elle fourra la carafe à café dans la machine avec plus de force que nécessaire.

\- Tu sais quoi ?! J'ai un truc à te dire, bordel de merde.

Elle passa près de sa mère et d'Henry, qui leva les sourcils. Elle s'excusa rapidement, et disparut dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle alla droit au but.

\- Tu es là ?

Un tiraillement.

\- Putain, je te jure que c'est pas le moment de faire le con, je suis pas d'humeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, bon sang ?

Elle attendit un moment, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question.

\- Ok, bon, ugh ! Est-ce que j'ai encore l'impression que mes genoux vont me lâcher à cause de – la magie que tu utilises ?

Deux tiraillements.

Emma avait voulu poser la question suivante d'un ton penaud, mais son énervement rendit sa voix abrupte.

\- Et, si je… euh… si je m'en occupais moi-même, est-ce que ça s'arrêterait ?

Un tiraillement.

\- Vrai ? pleurnicha t-elle.

Un tiraillement.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu dises ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ?

Il y eut une longue pause, puis – deux tiraillements.

\- Bordel de merde ! ragea Emma, incertaine elle-même de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non lorsqu'elle gronda : Tu sais quoi ? Je reprends ce que j'ai dis. Je ne te parle plus pour le moment !

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Non ! dit-elle en battant l'air pour repousser ce qui la retenait. Putain, je suis tellement en colère contre toi.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry peut-être un peu trop vigoureusement sur le chemin de la cuisine, et recommença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ok, c'est prêt ! les appela t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en plaçant quatre assiettes sur la table.

Henry traversa l'appartement et entra comme une tornade, se léchant les lèvres et manquant de renverser une chaise sur son passage.

\- Hé, gamin ! Calme-toi !

Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire en coin et avala d'une traite la moitié de son verre de jus d'orange.

Emma venait de s'assoir lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait sèchement à la porte. Se dos se tendit. Peu importait lequel d'entre eux ce serait de toute façon, elle était surprise.

Elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée, sans hésitation.

Regina se tenait là, son bras tendus offrant une tasse de café fumante.

Emma plissa les yeux, mais au lieu de sentir une vague de colère comme elle s'y était attendue, elle devint anxieuse. Un mélange tellement complexe d'émotions apparaissait dans les yeux bruns qui la fixaient que ça en était vertigineux.

Regina jeta un regard noir à Emma qui restait immobile, et la tension monta rapidement. Après quelques instants, Emma posa lentement sa main sur le gobelet pour le prendre, mais Regina ne le lâcha pas. Leur regard se croisèrent et Emma comprit. Regina était en train de s'excuser. Emma leva les sourcils, amusée, et hocha légèrement la tête. Regina répondit avec le sourire franc auquel Emma s'était habituée, et la contourna pour entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret, la bouche pleine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Regina lui lança un sale regard et cracha :

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, Snow White ?

Mary-Margaret tressaillit et baissa ses yeux écarquillés et fuyants sur son assiette.

Emma renifla et fit le geste de s'essuyer le nez pour couvrir un rire qui essayait de s'échapper.

\- Um, désolé. On n'a rien de prévu pour toi. Je, j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà mangé. Mais merci, Ms Swan.

Emma hocha la tête et lui sourit timidement.

xxx

Si Emma avait été surprise de trouver Regina devant sa porte ce matin là, elle fut carrément choquée de la voir apparaître sur le pas de son bureau au poste l'après-midi de la même journée, un sac en papier marron à la main.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Emma en sautant hors de sa chaise d'un air coupable.

Durant la dernière demi-heure, elle avait fait exactement tout ce qu'elle n'était pas censé faire. Elle était sortie en douce fumer une clope pendant que son père faisait une ronde, puis elle était revenu s'assoir au bureau pour travailler – et n'avait réussi qu'à s'endormir comme une masse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle ?

\- C'est ce que tout le monde se demande aujourd'hui, on dirait.

\- Désolé. Question merdique.

Regina se tira une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle, en croisant comme d'habitude ses jambes interminables. Emma ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas de collants, aujourd'hui. D'habitude, elle portait toujours des collants quand elle mettait des jupes droites.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux d'Emma se détachèrent immédiatement des mollets de Regina, et elle prit un air coupable.

\- Hein ? Rien du tout. Je suis juste, euh, fatiguée.

Regina plissa les yeux, et elle commença à sortir de la nourriture du sac.

\- Tu m'as apporté à manger ?

Emma hoqueta à la vue des paninis tout chaud et des fruits qui apparurent devant elle.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de manger.

Emma attrapa un des sandwichs et le renifla d'un air comblé.

\- C'est à quoi ?

\- Caprese Panini.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Emma le tira de son emballage et mordit dedans en gémissant.

\- Mmmm. C'est trop bon.

Un spasme brûlant traversa son corps et elle se tut en plein milieu d'un grognement de plaisir. Apparemment, les contrecoups de ce putain de – d'évènement – de la nuit dernière étaient déclenchés par tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à des gémissements de plaisir charnel.

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Emma rougit.

\- C'est rien !

Regina posa son sandwich dans un bruit sourd.

\- Ça y est, j'en ai marre. Ça fait plusieurs jours que quelque chose ne va pas et j'en ai assez de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui. Se passe.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Regina avait peut-être des réponses, et son propre désir de connaître l'identité de la personne commençait à devenir plus fort que sa gêne.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais Regina, s'il-te-plait. Tu ne peux en parler à personne.

\- Marché conclu, Ms Swan, répondit Regina en hochant la tête d'un air hésitant.

Regina avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Emma explosa :

\- Il y a un toucher !

\- Un quoi ? demanda Regina d'un ton impassible.

Emma rapprocha sa chaise du bureau pour pouvoir chuchoter.

\- Je sais pas. C'est comme un putain de fantôme. Ça a commencé il y a quelques temps. J'en ai parlé à Gold et il a dit qu'apparemment, quelqu'un à Storybrooke utilise de la magie pour… (elle fit une pause pour faire gigoter ses doigts), me toucher.

Emma essaya de sourire, mais elle ne réussit qu'à lâcher un rire nerveux.

\- Je vois, finit par dire Regina. Ça a commencé quand, exactement ?

\- Au Pays Imaginaire.

\- Et Rumplelstiltskin pense quand même qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de Storybrooke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vois, répéta t-elle. Emma, quand tu dis que cette chose te touche, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ?

Tout le corps d'Emma devint écarlate.

\- Ben. Euh.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que – Emma !

\- Je sais, je sais ! s'écria t-elle. C'est bizarre, je sais !

Regina se pencha légèrement vers elle, et Emma sentait sa respiration sur sa peau et l'odeur riche de son parfum. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'était là pour entendre, puis siffla :

\- Tu couches avec lui ?

\- Non ! cria Emma en s'adossant brusquement au dossier de sa chaise, mécontente.

Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent grand sous le choc, et elle haleta :

\- Mais tu en as _envie_.

\- Ben ! se plaint Emma en croisant les bras. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Regina. Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais qui que ce soit, bon sang, il est génial !

\- Quoi ?

Le visage de Regina se vida de toute expression.

\- Je te jure. Je sais, tu dois penser que je suis folle, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris tellement sur lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré, bordel !

\- Pas encore ? Tu, euh, tu penses que tu vas le rencontrer ? demanda Regina, l'air de rien.

\- Pff, j'espère que oui, grogna t-elle. Je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un, sinon. Tout ça…

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle se souvint de la nuit précédente.

\- Regina. Peut-être que tu pourrais me renseigner sur…

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Essaye de ne pas me juger, ok ? J'ai jamais couché avec cette – personne, mais c'était pas loin de se faire.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Regina en fixant Emma, captivée clairement, elle était très intéressée par ce ragot.

\- Euh, ouais. La nuit dernière, il a, bon sang, j'en sais rien. C'était comme s'il m'avait enveloppé dans une sorte de champ magnétique sexuel ou un truc comme ça. Je sais pas, mais putain – j'étais à deux doigts de… Je sais pas, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

Elle expira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi, euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas… tu sais ?

\- Parce que ce con s'est arrêté ! hurla t-elle. Putain, j'étais à deux doigts d'un orgasme tellement fort que j'étais même pas sûre que mon corps pourrait le supporter, et il s'est juste barré !

\- Vraiment ? haleta Regina, un peu hors d'haleine, en renversant sa bouteille d'eau qui faillit se vider sur le bureau.

\- Mais oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tu penses qu'il ne peut pas faire ça à moins d'être là en personne ?

Regina y réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu dis que tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut être ?

\- Non ! s'écria Emma.

\- Alors je pense que peut-être il n'a pas voulu faire quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez pu en discuter.

\- Impossible. J'étais littéralement en train de le supplier ! Crois-moi, j'en avais envie – ce qui est toujours très bizarre en sachant que, tu sais, je n'ai aucune idée de son identité. Oh non, est-ce que ça fait de moi une salope ? Parce que, je te jure, j'ai vraiment l'impression en couple avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir ! Je ne suis pas juste en train de me jeter sur quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, de complètement aléatoire sans même savoir qui c'est.

Regina afficha un grand sourire, clairement amusée.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui dire ce que tu voulais exactement ?

\- Non ! Parce que ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est avoir une vraie relation avec cette personne, bordel.

Regina hésita, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Mais, si jamais tu ne rencontrais jamais cette personne…

\- Bon sang, ne dis pas ça !

Elle se frotta vigoureusement le visage. C'était juste impossible de considérer ça comme une option. Elle reprit :

\- Enfin, j'imagine que si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir – ouais, je prends. Mais je veux tellement, tellement savoir qui c'est !

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Enfin bref, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est…

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant les joues rougies de Regina.

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Um, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Tes joues sont vraiment rouges. Tu as chaud ?

\- Toi non ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Bref, j'ai pas réussi à dormir, du coup. C'était comme si j'étais sous tension toute la nuit, um, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que c'est – normal ?

Les lèvres de Regina s'étaient entrouvertes en l'écoutant, et elle sursauta légèrement avant de répondre.

\- Honnêtement, Emma, je n'en sais rien. Je pense.

\- Je, euh…

Emma se demanda si Regina savait à quel point elle s'était rapprochée d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je… tu sais quoi –

\- Quoi ?

\- _Ben, tu sais._

\- Quoi ? Oh !

\- Ouais, que si je – _tu sais quoi_ – ce soir, je me sentirais mieux. Je veux dire, bon sang, j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en feu depuis ce matin !

La respiration de Regina souffla sur les lèvres d'Emma et un feu furieux et licencieux se déchaîna à travers elle. Emma dut reculer et s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise, estomaquée par la réaction de son corps.

Oui, Regina était une femme méchamment sexy, et si elles n'avaient pas été à Storybrooke elle aurait été _à ses pieds_ , mais entre elles ça n'avait jamais été… comme ça.

Regina cligna des yeux, et son regard s'éclaircit.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, Emma. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vécu ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec de la magie comme celle là – se masturber ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Imagine, vu ce que tu m'as dis, que la magie puisse t'empêche d'atteindre l' – de finir. Ou qu'un org – que ça double les effets ? Si j'étais toi, la prochaine fois que le toucher, comme tu l'appelles, vient te voir, je lui ferai comprendre de manière très claire que je voudrais…

\- Jouir. De préférence avec lui, l'interrompit Emma, avant de rougir.

Regina retint visiblement un sourire narquois.

\- Exactement. Et je dirai même…

\- Oui ?

Regina se pencha vers elle, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Supplie-le.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous préviens dès maintenant, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre demain, je vais avoir une journée assez chargée... Mais mardi au plus tard, vous aurez la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Chose promis, chose due, voilà le quatrième chapitre de Phantom Touch ! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu ! J'aimerai vous en dire plus, mais j'ai toujours peur de vous spoiler des trucs importants, alors je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture :) Attachez vos ceintures c'est parti !**

* * *

Le reste de sa journée fut une véritable torture. Au moindre frottement de son jean contre sa cuisse, elle avait l'impression d'être consumée par un feu érotique. Chaque fois qu'elle sentait un parfum ou une eau de Cologne, son cœur s'accélérait. En zappant à la télévision avant d'aller se coucher, elle tomba sur une scène d'amour dans un film, et ça suffit à lui faire tourner la tête elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre comme un chien mal dressé.

Il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait vraiment faire avant de céder. En entrant dans la salle-de-bain, elle déclencha la douche et tourna le robinet pour que l'eau soit glacée. Elle commença à retirer son t-shirt, mais – elle jeta un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule bien sûr, il n'y avait personne.

\- Tu es là, hein ?

Le toucher ne tira pas sur le lobe de son oreille, mais elle sentit un effleurement très léger au niveau de son ventre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Emma défit lentement le bouton de son jean. Fière d'elle, elle sourit de plus belle, baissa sa braguette, et attendit.

Des doigts remontèrent le long de son ventre.

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

Deux tiraillements aériens sur son lobe.

Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa.

Comprenant le message, Emma sourit d'un air narquois et, lentement, d'un air faussement timide, elle enleva son t-shirt en secouant la tête pour libérer ses cheveux.

Elle retira ses chaussettes, et souriant d'un air diabolique, elle commença à faire rouler ses hanches, faisant descendre son pantalon centimètre par centimètre et révélant qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte.

Comme la nuit dernière, la pièce se remplit peu à peu d'une tension électrique. Emma haussa un sourcil lorsque, sans surprise, les caresses du fantôme commencèrent à masser l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elles laissaient une trace brûlante et glacée sur leur passage.

\- C'est tout ce que tu auras tant pis pour toi, haleta Emma en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau froide.

Elle se retint de crier, et toute la tension sexuelle se dissipa dans l'air.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte.

Elle sortit de la douche, ses pensées fixées sur Regina et sur la conversation qu'elles avaient eue cet après-midi. Regina s'était bien amusée pendant cette petite discussion, hein ? En même temps, Emma imaginait qu'elle ne participait pas à beaucoup de jacasseries entre filles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle avait été franche, par contre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle se sécha mais resta nue, et entra dans sa chambre à la recherche de son pyjama.

Au moment où elle s'approcha de son armoire, elle sentit le toucher agripper son épaule et la tirer en arrière.

Amusée, Emma jura en trébuchant à travers la pièce jusqu'à tomber lourdement sur son lit.

\- Tiens, salut. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

Des doigts doux et angéliques lui effleurèrent les lèvres, et Emma sourit. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça.

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre – une répétition de la nuit précédente. Est-ce qu'il allait encore disparaître ? Est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Peut-être que la magie qu'il empruntait n'était pas assez forte pour – ça.

Elle attendit qu'il fasse le premier geste, et fut surprise de ne sentir qu'une caresse aérienne le long de sa joue. Pensive, Emma pencha la tête contre la caresse et sentit une pointe de tristesse la traverser en ne rencontrant que du vide.

Tendrement, du bout des doigts, le toucher couvrit ses yeux, et Emma obéit, complètement nue sous le regard inquisiteur de cet étranger anonyme.

Elle soupira profondément, et se contenta de ressentir les touchers et les caresses contre sa peau, dans ses cheveux, sur ses lèvres. Il prit son temps, donnant à chaque partie de son corps une attention particulière, depuis le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à ses orteils, et lentement, somptueusement, Emma sentit son corps s'enflammer, répondant à son désir.

En se laissant aller à ressentir, elle commença à remarquer des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Un parfum floral, mélangée à une odeur érogène de terre. Elle avait reconnu la forme vague des mains depuis le début, mais maintenant, elle devenait plus précise elle sentait des doigts minces, des ongles, peut-être même une bague. Et il y avait une aura – quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais de familier, et qui l'excitait profondément.

Peu à peu, les lèvres d'Emma s'entrouvrirent sous les caresses sensuelles, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque les mains refusèrent de bouger plus vite.

Elle commença à se mouvoir avec elles, son cœur battant plus fort, et elle se mit à murmurer des suppliques presque silencieuses auxquelles le toucher répondit en effleurant ses joues et ses lèvres.

Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, et, oh, elle voulait tellement l'embrasser. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps que le sien.

\- S'il-te-plait, viens, supplia Emma en rouvrant les yeux et en se désespérant de la vue de son lit vide et solitaire. S'il-te-plait.

Les doigts fins repassèrent doucement sur ses yeux, glissant le long de son visage pour plonger dans ses cheveux pendant qu'un pouce délicat dessinait des motifs sur sa joue.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et la deuxième main descendit précautionneusement le long de son ventre ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses poils pubiens et glissèrent dans ses plis trempés.

Ils la caressèrent une fois, deux fois, et Emma gémit lorsqu'ils la pénétrèrent.

Un cri exalté s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle se concentra sur le pouce qui lui caressait la joue et sur le doigt qui bougeait lentement en elle. Chaque fois qu'il tournait, Emma s'éloignait un peu plus de la réalité, poussant des cris de plaisir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge avec le toucher, incapable de pouvoir déterminer de quel côté se trouvait le nirvana et de quel côté se trouvait la terre.

La deuxième main descendit le long de son corps, et elle sentit une légère pression sur son clitoris.

\- Putain ! s'écria t-elle, agrippant ses cheveux - comme si elle avait besoin de se retenir à une part d'elle-même pour l'empêcher de se mettre flotter dans l'air libre. Oh, s'il-te-plait, supplia t-elle.

A l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentit les doigts fantômes tourner de nouveau puis se tordre le long de ses parois internes.

Elle se mordit fort la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, et son corps se tendit.

Délibérément, les doigts tournèrent et se tordirent une nouvelle fois. Les orteils d'Emma se courbèrent sur eux-mêmes.

\- Putain…, elle se fit violence pour murmurer dans la chambre vide. Tu es vraiment très doué, comment tu peux être si doué ?

Les doigts tournaient, se pressaient, et une main aérienne jouait de nouveau avec ses tétons.

\- Oh merde…

Elle – une minute… ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle se débattit pour sortir lentement du brouillard de presque orgasme qui l'enveloppait.

\- Attend ! cria t-elle en s'asseyant.

Les mains caressèrent ses épaules, ses joues, mais Emma n'y fit pas attention.

Elle connaissait ça. Elle connaissait cette sensation. Elle connaissait cette manière de faire l'amour… et ces doigts – c'était des doigts, pas un – l'aura, et la sensation de cette aura, tout prenait son sens, maintenant.

Elle eut la respiration coupée.

De la féminité. C'était une _femme_.

La toucher planait légèrement sur son corps, essayant de l'encourager à se rallonger, mais elle l'ignora.

Putain, c'était une femme, et – à Storybrooke, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui –

\- Non !

Le toucher caressait doucement son oreille, poussant faiblement son épaule.

Bon sang, mais c'était impossible.

Ça avait commencé au Pays Imaginaire.

Non.

C'était forcément –

\- Regina !

Le toucher disparut immédiatement.

* * *

Bordel de merde, elle était censée faire quoi, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle avait visé juste ? Son toucher avait complètement disparut à la seconde où elle avait dit le nom. Elle l'avait senti – sentie – senti – s'enfuir. Est-ce que ça voulait dire – Regina… putain… c'était vraiment _Regina_ ?

Elle souffla un nuage de fumée de cigarette par sa fenêtre, puis laissa sa tête tomber contre le verre dans un bruit sourd.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Regina était… sexy. Bordel, Regina était sexy, oui, mais… wow…

Regina n'était pas simplement belle c'était quelque chose qu'Emma avait appris ces dernières semaines, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le toucher. Elle était gentille. Quelques temps auparavant, Emma n'aurait jamais imaginé dire ces mots, mais maintenant elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle était gentille – et elle était chaleureuse. Elle était aimante et douce. Elle était intelligente et incroyablement tenace. Mais si le toucher d'Emma, le toucher qu'elle aimait tant, appartenait à Regina alors elle aimait aussi faire l'idiote, elle était joueuse et polissonne. Elle était adorablement timide et affectueuse, et c'était une amante drôlement espiègle.

Alors, est-ce qu'elle contente si l'identité de son toucher secret s'avérait être Regina ?

Bien sûr qu'elle le serait.

Bon sang, elle serait _chanceuse_ si Regina était son toucher, et pas Jefferson ou quelqu'un de déjà pris, comme Belle French.

Mais, et si ça avait juste été une coïncidence ? Des choses plus étranges étaient déjà arrivées. Des choses plus étranges _lui_ étaient déjà arrivées, surtout dernièrement.

Elle repensa aux joues rouges de Regina lorsqu'Emma s'était demandé si elle devait se masturber, et elle dut tirer une fois de plus sur sa clope pour empêcher sa tête de tourner.

Non. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Le toucher était… Regina. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention pour remarquer son regard excité pendant cette conversation, et elle était loin de d'imaginer que ça puisse être Regina. Mais maintenant, en y repensant…

 _Regina._

Un sentiment d'excitation bouillonnait dans son ventre, et un sourire léger se dessina sur son visage.

 _Regina._

 _Regina._

Doucement, elle commença à fredonner.

 _Regina !_

Ses épaules commencèrent à bouger en rythme, en accord avec la chanson, pendant qu'elle murmurait à voix basse _« can't get enough of your love baaabe. »_

Elle commença à taper doucement du pied sur le sol jusqu'à se tenir dans sa chambre, les hanches tremblantes, attrapant son téléphone.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle laissa la voix de Barry White remplir la pièce et elle explosa de rire, se perdant dans le sentiment de joie qui l'envahissait toute entière.

Ses hanches recommencèrent à bouger lentement, en rythme et sa tête à tourner légèrement, jusqu'à ce que, en plein milieu de la nuit et vêtue seulement d'une culotte, Emma Swan ne se mette carrément à danser.

La musique s'immisça peu à peu dans tous ses sens alors qu'elle sautait et se balançait, les bras levés au dessus de la tête.

Elle dansa dans toute la pièce, en utilisant son portable comme micro pour chanter silencieusement la chanson trébuchant sur les mots des passages qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle s'en foutait. Son miroir était son public et elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, sautillant et tournoyant en demandant à ses fans imaginaires « how can I explain – all the things I feel ? »

Donna Summers succéda à Barry White, en chantant « ooooooh, love to love ya babay » et finalement, épuisée, elle se jeta sur son lit en chantant silencieusement aux côtés de Billy Paul une chanson à propos de son aventure légendaire avec Mrs Jones.

Elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et alluma une autre cigarette, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

 _Bordel de merde, Regina._

Mais pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé ?

Son visage s'assombrit, éclipsant son soleil intérieur.

Elle aurait pu lui en parler.

Ouais ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-elle pas simplement venue la voir pour lui dire « Emma, c'est moi, je suis là. »

Elles étaient amies. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, bon sang ? Est-ce que leur amitié signifiait si peu à ses yeux ?

Oh.

Elle se souvint.

« C'est parce que tu crois que je ne voudrais pas de toi. »

Comment Regina avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Quoi, elle avait eu peur parce qu'elle était l'ex Méchante Reine ? Parce qu'elles avaient été ennemies ? Regina ne serait pas la première personne à qui Emma ferait l'amour et qui lui avait auparavant mis un coup de poing dans la figure… ou vice-versa.

Regina n'avait aucune bonne raison valable de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, bon sang. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'avoir fait marcher comme ça pendant si longtemps. Elle lui avait amplement laissé le temps de lui avouer son identité, putain !

Elle termina de fumer sa clope, songeuse.

Elle se brossa les dents et se mit au lit.

Elle avait quelques petites choses à dire à Madame le Maire.

* * *

Elle attendit longuement l'arrivée de Regina le matin suivant. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner comme d'habitude, son pied tapotant impatiemment le sol, et attendit en vain jusqu'à se résoudre à emmener seule Henry à l'école.

Son absence ne fit qu'augmenter l'irritation d'Emma.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, prétendre que la nuit dernière n'avait pas eu lieu ?

Oh, bien sûr. Emma comprit en mettant sa veste que oui, c'était exactement ce que Regina comptait faire. Elle allait se planquer jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Très bien. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, si c'était comme ça.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est malade ? demanda Henry, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'ils marchaient.

Le portrait craché de sa mère.

\- Non, gamin, je pense pas. Elle devait avoir quelque chose à faire, tu comprends ? Une affaire d'adulte.

Il fronça les sourcils comme si l'idée même d'une « affaire d'adulte » était un concept répugnant et avilissant.

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça.

Les yeux d'Emma balayèrent la rue à la recherche de la coiffure impeccable de Regina ou de sa Mercedes noire, mais bizarrement, aucun des deux n'était présent dans les rues tranquilles de Storybrooke.

\- Tu penses qu'elle viendra me chercher ?

\- Tu veux qu'elle vienne ?

Il haussa les sourcils et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Ouais.

\- D'ac. Appelle-là à midi. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir. Vous pourriez aller manger chez Granny ?

\- Et tu pourrais peut-être venir aussi ?

\- Pas de soucis, gamin.

Elle tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais il l'esquiva en se recoiffant.

\- 'Maaan !

\- Oups. Désolé, mon grand. Je… euh, je te vois plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air faussement solennel et commença à remonter le long de la rue.

Elle s'alluma une clope sur le chemin pour déstresser, mais poursuivit sa route d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à Mifflin Street.

Regina avait intérêt à être là, ou elle irait sonner à tous les bâtiments de Storybrooke jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait trouvée, parole.

Pas question qu'elle se planque aujourd'hui.

La voiture noire n'était pas à sa place habituelle, mais Emma essaya quand même de toquer à la porte.

\- Regina ?

Elle frappa poliment à la porte personne ne lui répondit.

\- Regina ! cria t-elle en frappant plus fort. Hé ! Ouvre la porte !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit là, Sheriff, l'appela depuis son jardin un petit vieux le voisin de Regina.

Il poursuivit :

\- Je l'ai vue sortir tôt ce matin. Tout va bien ?

Les mains dans les poches et l'air coupable, elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Oui m'sieur ! J'essaie juste de la trouver, c'est tout. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il rit doucement.

\- Oh, vous ne m'avez pas dérangé. Ce ne serait pas un mardi matin si personne ne venait tambouriner au 108 rue Mifflin en hurlant et en proférant des réclamations. Elle était reine, vous savez. Je suis juste content qu'il n'y ait plus de foule en colère. Les foules, ça piétine les fleurs.

Emma hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour garder un air sérieux.

\- Très bien, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. J'espère que vous la trouverez.

Elle se dirigea vers Granny à grand pas, sentant son irritation monter, mais ni Granny, ni Ruby, ne l'avaient vue ce matin. Gold non plus, ni Belle ou son père, ni personne à la mairie.

Fatiguée, elle commença à descendre le long de la rue principale d'un pas tranquille, un sentiment mi-amusé mi-grognon papillonnant dans le ventre. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'arriver même pas à la trouver ? Putain, elle s'était bien cachée.

108 rue Mifflin, chez Granny, chez Mr Gold, la Librairie, le poste, la mairie… on était à Storybrooke, bordel, où d'autre pouvait-elle être ? L'hôpital ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir, juste pour vérifier.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Bien sûr.

Elle fit volte face et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le cimetière.

Quelle idée, d'avoir oublié ça.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de la voiture lorsqu'elle arriva, mais en même temps, Emma n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement du parking pour cet endroit de la ville. Elle marcha sur les feuilles mortes et fit de son mieux pour ne pas les faire craquer sous ses pieds. Regina risquait de vouloir s'enfuir, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui en donner l'occasion. Elle pouvait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avant même qu'Emma ne sache elle-même ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Elle poussa les lourdes portes sans un bruit, et en effet, le cercueil avait été poussé et on pouvait voir l'escalier qui menait à la chambre forte de Regina.

En descendant les escaliers, elle aperçut Regina, assise, dos à la porte. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le grand miroir affichait le reflet de son visage bouleversé alors qu'elle se tordait les mains, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Regina ?

Les deux grands yeux sombres se levèrent sur le miroir, paniqués, et elle soupira :

\- Merde.

\- Uh, wow. Merci. C'est, euh, c'est sympa de te voir aussi.

Regina se leva et commença à rajuster ses vêtements, puis à ranger les étagères qui se trouvaient à proximité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Ms Swan ? Tout va bien ? Henry est arrivé à l'heure à l'école ? J'avais pensé que vous sauriez vous en sortir toute seule.

Emma hocha la tête. Alors elle voulait jouer à ce jeu. Elle était légèrement fière d'avoir déduit ce que Regina allait faire juste à cause du fait qu'elle n'était pas venue au petit-déjeuner.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tout va bien. C'est juste que tu n'es pas venu ce matin, et j'étais inquiète.

\- Et bien, je vais bien, merci. J'avais juste quelque chose à faire.

\- D'accord, répondit Emma en la regardant travailler.

Emma claquait légèrement les doigts et prenait son temps.

\- Au fait, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te raconter. Je me suis dis que j'allais te le dire, puisque, tu sais, on est amies et tout ça.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Regina en dépoussiérant minutieusement une petite bouteille en verre.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de mon toucher, hier ? Cette chose super sexy et carrément géniale avec laquelle, en gros, je suis en couple ?

\- Mmhmm, répondit-elle en attrapant une autre bouteille et en commençant à la frotter furieusement avec le petit chiffon qu'elle avait invoqué.

\- Et ben, j'ai suivi ton conseil.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, tu vois, je savais qu'il était avec moi la nuit dernière quand j'allais prendre ma douche, et je lui ai fait un petit strip-tease.

Les joues de Regina rosirent, mais elle resta silencieuse.

\- Ça a bien marché, je crois, parce que, pfiouuu.

Regina toussa sèchement.

\- Je crois que j'avais jamais senti des doigts aussi doués sur moi.

\- Ah oui ?

La voix de Regina n'était qu'une pâle imitation de sa majesté habituelle.

\- Ouais. Oh, et aussi, j'ai supplié, ricana Emma en s'approchant d'elle fatiguée de ce petit jeu. Elle n'a pas eu à rester longtemps en moi avant que je jouisse.

Les doigts de Regina tressaillirent, et la bouteille qu'elle tenait lui glissa des mains. Emma la rattrapa d'un geste leste, et la lui tendit.

\- Merci, la remercia Regina en lui faisant un signe de tête. Donc il, euh, tu as enfin pu jouir, alors ?

\- Ben, répondit Emma en haussant les épaules et en faisant claquer sa langue pas exactement, mais une minute de plus et ça aurait été bon.

\- Oh. Et bien. Félicitation, Ms Sw-

Emma attrapa le bras de Regina, l'attira à elle et saisit son menton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Lâche-moi !

Mais Emma resta agrippée à son visage, attendant que ces yeux sombres croisent les siens. Finalement, après un long moment et d'un air hésitant, Regina céda.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Shhh !

S'assurant qu'elle la tenait fermement, Emma chercha dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que, juste là ! Enfin, elle la trouvait, cachée entre le chagrin et la joie, cette lueur minuscule de culpabilité qui voulait tout dire. Enfin, elle avait sa preuve !

La raison et le cœur d'Emma réagirent alors de manière radicalement différente. Son cœur lui fit relâcher son emprise pour que ses lèvres puissent se ruer vers celles de Regina.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais à la dernière seconde, alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, sa raison lui hurla : « Je t'interdis de céder, Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La vérité ! Et tu la veux quand ? Tout de suite ! »

Les lèvres de Regina s'étaient entrouvertes, et dans ses yeux se lisait une peur vulnérable alors que son regard se portait tour à tour dans le regard d'Emma, puis sur ses lèvres. Même si elle désirait plus que tout franchir cette dernière distance, Emma se força à rester immobile.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Te parler de quoi, exactement ? lui demanda le Maire d'une voix froide.

Emma ricana et la repoussa.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Regina. Je sais que c'est toi. Personne se serait barré aussi vite à la mention de _ton_ nom.

\- Oh, je n'en suis pas si sûre, Ms Swan. Mon nom pouvait faire très peur, il y a quelques temps.

\- Regina…, répéta Emma, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Le débat interne de Regina sembla durer des heures, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle n'explose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je vous dise, Ms Swan ?

\- Oh, arrête avec tes conneries de Ms Swan, Regina. Tu m'as vue à poil. Tu as littéralement pénétré à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'étais Emma au Pays Imaginaire, avant que tout ça ne commence, et je suis toujours Emma aujourd'hui !

Le visage de Regina s'enflamma et elle trébucha, surprise par les mots francs d'Emma.

\- Très bien.

\- Super. Génial, répliqua sèchement Emma.

Un silence tendu s'installa, Emma faisant les cent pas et Regina la suivant des yeux.

\- A quoi ça servait, Regina ?, finit pas hurler Emma, sa voix semblant monter le long des murs avant de retomber sur elles.

Regina s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les jambes.

Des collants. Evidemment, aujourd'hui, elle portait des collants.

Bordel, Emma _adorait_ les collants.

Alors que Regina réfléchissait à sa réponse, Emma observa sa vulnérabilité à fleur de peau disparaître peu à peu, ne laissant plus paraître qu'un masque de contrôle. Regina écarta les bras le long des murs en pierre qui se trouvait derrière elle, les yeux provocants, furieux, défiants :

\- Avant que les deux crétins n'enlèvent notre fils, je n'arrêtais pas de, disons, de repousser au lendemain. Ce n'était… (elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir), ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Ensuite, on s'est retrouvés sur cette foutue île ensemble, et j'ai été obligée de regarder J'ai-des-problèmes-avec-mon-père et Hedwig-le-pirate-en-colère entrer en compétition pour obtenir ton attention. Et j'ai pensé que j'allais faire la même chose.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de continuer :

\- A ma façon. Au début, ça devait être innocent, mais ensuite c'est devenu – intéressant.

\- Umhmm.

Tout ça ne faisait pas décolérer Emma à propos du fait qu'elle avait passé des semaines à voir Regina tous les jours sans qu'elle ne lui avoue jamais la vérité. Elle avait été la seule confidente d'Emma !

\- D'accord. Et c'est tout ?

Regina lui jeta un regard noir, et Emma se demanda si elle savait qu'Emma voyait clair dans son jeu. Comment pouvait-elle obliger à faire sortir Regina de sa carapace ? Elle avait vu la mascarade s'effondrer lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapée par le bras, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnerait une deuxième fois. Donc – elle devait lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu. Elle allait le lui dire et voir ce qui allait se passer. Personne n'osait jamais confronter Regina quand elle montait un bateau.

\- Tout ça, dit Emma en faisant avec son doigt un huit approximatif en direction de Regina, c'est des conneries. Ce que tu es en train de faire, là – conneries. Et j'ai pas le temps pour ça. Nope. La petite prestation que tu es en train de faire – ça ne marche pas. Je ne veux pas de ton masque, Regina. Je te veux, toi.

Regina haussa les sourcils, mais resta silencieuse.

\- Ok. Je vais te dire. Quand tu auras vraiment envie d'essayer, tu n'as qu'à venir me trouver. Si tu es chanceuse, je ne t'obligerai pas à me supplier.

Elle tourna les talons, et remonta rapidement les escaliers, le cœur battant dans la poitrine.

Emma sortit dans l'air frai d'automne, et commença à se diriger vers la ville, marchant de nouveau sur les feuilles mortes.

Elle connaissait la vraie personnalité de Regina, la chair tendre sous la carapace froide, et avec un sourire en coin, elle se dit qu'elle la reverrait très bientôt.

Elle se contenterait d'attendre, et –

Le vent souffla plus fort, faisant voler les cheveux d'Emma sur son visage, et elle sentit très clairement trois doigts la pincer fort sous les fesses.

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, elle sauta à un kilomètre de hauteur au moins.

Agitant les bras dans tous les sens, exaspérée, elle hurla en direction du ciel :

 _\- Putain, mais meuf !_

Depuis le cimetière, derrière elle, elle entendit un rire enroué.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le prochain vous plaira, il arrivera demain ou après-demain ! Probablement demain soir though. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a 10 chapitres en tout, il en reste donc encore 6 ! Bisous à tout le monde et merci de votre fidélité :)**

 **Une demi heure plus tard : En fait, je me suis dit que ça doit être assez pénible de pouvoir lire qu'un chapitre à la fois... A partir de maintenant, j'essaierai de publier mes chapitres deux par deux, comme ça vous aurez pas trop l'histoire en découpé ! Du coup, demain, normalement, chapitre 5 et 6 !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez été nombreux/ses à vous demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'Emma est au courant de l'identité du toucher... mais je pense qu'aucun de vous n'avait pensé au petit détour que nous allons faire ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours chouette d'avoir des retours ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle avait une épine qui lui piquait les fesses… une épine qui était en train de rentrer dans un des endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie, et elle était presque sûre que si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle allait choper une infection vénéneuse insolite dans un endroit… et bien… dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à appliquer de pommade à l'arnica.

Etait-elle vraiment tombée aussi bas ? La _Méchante Reine_ en était-elle réellement réduite à s'accroupir sur le sol – comme elle était en train de le faire – dans un foutu buisson – tout ça pour faire – elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, bon sang. Séduction ? Réconfort ? Sexe ? Elle n'en savait rien ; peu importe le nom qu'on pouvait donner à ce qu'elle faisait à Emma Swan – la _Sauveuse_ , bon sang – en se cachant dans un bosquet – avec une épine qui lui piquait les fesses.

Fantastique.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ?

Emma Swan était en train de _pleurer_. Est-ce qu'elle était censée faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ? D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit la seule à l'avoir remarqué ? Les deux hommes qui se battaient ouvertement pour Emma ainsi que ses parents se trouvaient à quelques pas de là, et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à faire preuve de discernement.

Bien sûr, Regina savait pourquoi Emma Swan – La Sauveuse – cette femme sérieuse et adorable en toute circonstance – était en larmes ce soir.

Emma avait tout donné, aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils étaient tombés d'accord pour coincer le garçon perdu, Regina était persuadée que leur petit plan idiot ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Evidemment que ça ne marcherait pas, la loyauté du garçon envers Pan ne disparaîtrait pas à la vue d'un simple bout de chocolat. Elle avait failli argumenter, mais argumenter avec les Charming était… pénible et souvent vain, elle avait donc laissé tomber ; elle savait qu'ils se rendraient compte de leur erreur bien assez tôt. Ils s'étaient cachés jusqu'à ce que le garçon tombe dans leurs filets, puis, de sa voix la plus douce, Regina lui avait offert une barre du chocolat préféré d'Henry.

Elle avait eu du mal à rester concentrée, et elle avait failli manquer le signal pour faire apparaître le chocolat. Emma était tellement… distrayante quand elle était passionnée par une cause, et même si Regina n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle disait était complètement vrai, elle avait fait de son mieux pour se tenir à ses côtés - un support solide auprès de son amie-mais-pas-tout-à-fait.

A un moment, elle avait presque cru qu'ils allaient réussir à faire flancher le garçon, mais, comme l'avait prédit Regina, il avait finit par balancer au loin la sucrerie – la rendant immangeable – et leur faisant perdre leur temps en répétant qu'Henry était devenu mauvais – vicieux.

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que son action avait été simple à accepter pour Emma, surtout qu'à entendre Snow, on aurait dit qu'elle allait faire quelque chose d' _horrible_.

Elle n'allait pas le _tuer_ non plus, ce garçon, et comme pouvait en témoigner tout le monde, son plan avait réussi.

Ils avaient pu parler à Henry.

Il savait qu'elles étaient là.

Mais maintenant… Emma Swan était en train de pleurer.

Elle se repositionna sur ses pieds, essayant de se retenir de grogner quand l'épine bougea et s'enfonça dans sa cuisse, essayant de lui sucer le sang.

Tout ça était – très inconvenant pour une Reine.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau sanglot provenant d'Emma, qui s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale, l'agacement de Regina disparut.

Elle avait juste envie de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller la voir – mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Regina était la dernière personne qu'Emma voudrait voir en ce moment. Au lieu de ça, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, plissant les yeux sous la lumière du crépuscule, et contracta prudemment sa main.

Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit le dos tremblant d'Emma sous ses doigts.

Emma sursauta, et Regina dut se couvrir la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Hey, salut, murmura Emma, si bas que Regina put à peine l'entendre.

Elle laissa le toucher tendre de Regina la tirer sur le dos et rit d'un rire faible quand Regina sécha une de ses larmes.

\- Je suppose que si tu étais réel, je serai gênée que tu me surprennes dans cet état, mais puisque – je suis probablement cinglée, ou tu es, j'en sais rien… genre… un fantôme ou… Le Lapin de Pâques ou quelque chose comme ça, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de l'être.

Regina pressa doucement sa main, puis se mit au travail, et commença à masser les tempes d'Emma. Elle aimait bien cette nouvelle avancée ; Emma qui lui parlait – qui parlait au toucher.

\- Hmmm, ça fait du bien. J'ai mal à la tête depuis ce matin. Est-ce que la magie de quelqu'un d'autre peut donner mal à la tête ? Je pense que la magie de Regina est trop forte pour moi. Ou peut-être que j'y suis allergique. C'est possible d'être allergique à la magie de quelqu'un ?

Les lèvres de Regina tressaillirent. Si Emma savait à quel point elle n'était _pas_ allergique à sa magie…

Emma se tut un instant, puis soupira longuement. Les doigts de Regina marquèrent une pause, et Emma sembla comprendre de message.

\- Je suis juste – inquiète. Je suis tellement inquiète pour Henry. Il pense peut-être qu'on ne l'aime plus. Et ce gamin. Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui ? J'ai eu la trouille de demander à Regina ce qu'elle allait faire de son cœur.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle en fasse ?

\- J'imagine qu'elle va le lui rendre, ou, je sais pas – bon sang, à entendre ma mère – Mary – Sn – Ma – uh, peu importe - à l'entendre, on aurait crû que Regina allait le bouffer.

Emma gloussa.

\- Enfin, je pense pas qu'on ait à s'inquiéter de ça.

La note de confiance surprenante qui teintait la voix d'Emma la laissa songeuse. Comment se pouvait-il qu'Emma soit si sûre des intentions de l'ancienne Méchante Reine ?

Regina se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant ses doigts jouer furtivement sur la peau d'Emma. D'où venait cette soudaine confiance ? Pourquoi avait-elle toujours l'impression qu'Emma la connaissait – la comprenait comme personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire ? C'était vrai, elle avait _en effet_ prévu de rendre au garçon son cœur. Elle – elle essayait de changer… pour Henry.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'Emma gigotait un peu, les joues rosies, comme si elle essayait de se retenir de faire du bruit.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Regina. Elle s'était mise à chatouiller Emma sans s'en apercevoir, ses doigts se promenant à quelques centimètres de sous ses bras. Intentionnellement cette fois, elle la chatouilla de nouveau, provoquant un cri perçant et un rire étrangement féminin. Regina aimait… énormément ce son.

\- Attention, mon pote, la prévint Emma. Tu es sur une pente glissante, et je ne sais toujours pas si je suis d'accord ou non avec ce qui…

Elle s'interrompit pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- … avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Regina se figea sur place et sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son entre-jambe. La dernière fois ? La dernière fois, elle avait, et bien, elle était allée trop loin – tout comme la fois d'avant – et celle d'encore avant – quand elle avait _touché_ Emma. Elle n'était pas fière de ses actes, ni de son manque de retenue, mais – la pression licencieuse grandit entre ses cuisses – est-ce qu'Emma voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé ça excitant ?

La chaleur, l'humidité et l'excitation s'emparèrent de sa bouche.

Peu importe qu'elle ait trouvé ça excitant ou non.

Regina s'était promit que ça n'arriverait plus.

Ce n'était pas juste envers Emma.

Emma avait le droit de savoir qui elle était.

Ses doigts chatouillèrent le même endroit, et Emma se remit à rire.

Non. Elle n'allait pas le faire. C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel endroit exactement se trouvait le point sensible qui la ferait rire aux éclats.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son épaule, et Emma soupira, profitant de nouveau du massage.

Si elle voulait vraiment recommencer à toucher Emma comme ça, elle devait sortir de ce buisson épineux et étouffant pour aller la confronter.

Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à rester cachée pour faire l'amour à cette femme terriblement attirante en secret.

Ses doigts redescendirent, effleurant la courbe des seins d'Emma, puis ses côtes. Emma hoqueta et étouffa une inspiration haletante.

Regina sentit son corps se tendre, son cœur battant jusque dans son clitoris soudain très sensible, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Oh, _bon sang_. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissé aller à recommencer ?

Emma riait joyeusement en s'excusant, mais Regina ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à réajuster son pantalon pour qu'il ne la serre pas tant.

Elle allait arrêter tout de suite. Hors de question que ça se termine comme la dernière fois – ou les fois d'avant.

Oh, comme elle aimerait pouvoir inverser le sens du sort. En l'inversant, elle pourrait elle aussi sentir chaque toucher, chaque sensation de plaisir qu'Emma éprouvait lorsque ses doigts traçaient secrètement les lignes de son corps, mais –

NON !

Il était hors de question qu'elle recommence.

\- … Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai bien aimé.

Immédiatement, l'attention de Regina se focalisa de nouveau sur sa presque amante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? A propos de la dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle et s'était laissée aller à exprimer son affection _très_ secrète pour la jeune blonde ?

Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle avait aimé ça ?

Emme devait sentir sa surprise, car elle devint soudain toute gênée.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est normal d'avoir aimé ça enfin, dans un sens, les fous aiment probablement leur folie, non ? C'est juste que – je veux dire, c'était… bon.

Bon sang. Regina sentit son niveau de désir monter un peu plus. Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long du corps d'Emma, en effleurant sa peau.

Emma sursauta et se couvrit le visage pour cacher ce que Regina savait être un rougissement adorable.

\- Euh, ouais. Comme ça.

La concentration de Regina se focalisa sur un seul but. Elle contracta sa main et ferma les yeux, laissant la sensation de la peau chaude contre ses doigts l'envahir. Lentement, en prenant son temps pour le plaisir de la jeune femme comme pour le sien, elle fit glisser un de ses doigts sur le petit sein d'Emma et commença à faire des cercles autour de son téton qui durcissait rapidement.

Emma haleta.

Regina ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle voulait aplanir sa main. Si elle y arrivait, elle pourrait prendre en coupe le sein d'Emma, sentir son téton se raidir contre sa peau - mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Emma se rendrait sûrement compte-

Enfin, peut-être qu'elle s'en était déjà rendu compte.

Elle caressa le ventre d'Emma de ses doigts et savoura le gémissement qu'elle provoqua.

Oh, oui.

\- Oooh, soupira Emma en s'étirant, le corps tout en longueur, envoûtant.

Elle poursuivit :

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait du bien d'être touchée après une journée stressante.

La respiration de Regina fut coupée.

\- Même si tu es juste dans ma tête, comme, j'en sais rien, un genre de placebo sexuel, c'est… boooooon.

Seigneur. Regina était mal barrée.

Comment était-elle censée s'arrêter quand Emma disait ce genre de choses ?

* * *

Ce foutu bateau volant lui donnait le mal de mer… ou le mal de l'air ? Ou peut-être le mal de Storybrooke.

Elle n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas la vue de son fils et de la magnifique jeune femme blonde en train de descendre du bateau était suffisante pour la rendre malade. La ville acclamait ses héros, et tout ce que Regina arrivait à penser, c'était : « c'est fini ». Elle avait construit une sorte de relation avec Emma - inhabituelle et secrète, certes, mais qui leur avait appartenu rien qu'à elles. En voyant les gens qui auraient dû faire parti de sa famille à elle se faire embrasser par la très pénible et très verbeuse Granny, Regina sut que c'était terminé, et qu'elle avait échoué.

Elle avait peut-être réussi à détourner l'attention d'Emma des deux idiots qui se battaient pour elle, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant attiré son attention sur _elle_. Elle ne lui avait pas révélé ses sentiments…, et maintenant, il était trop tard.

Maintenant…

Maintenant, Regina redevenait invisible.

Elle observa la foule alors que les Charming débarquaient. Elle observa la foule, et la manière dont leurs yeux passèrent de Snow et David à Rumplestiltskin en glissant sur elle comme si elle n'était même pas là.

Elle grimaça et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le sournois et vicieux Rumplestiltskin avoir quelqu'un pour l'accueillir avec une étreinte chaleureuse et un baiser de bienvenue pendant qu'elle demeurait seule, sur le côté, oubliée de tous. Bon sang, si même _lui_ pouvait avoir sa fin heureuse, pourquoi ne le pouvait-elle pas ?

Un des nains – Winky ou Sunshine ou quelque chose comme ça – lui lança un coup d'œil gêné, et eut le réflexe de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle. Au bon vieux temps, elle aurait grondé, essayant de voir si elle pouvait le faire fuir encore plus loin, mais elle se contenta de détourner les yeux, espérant éviter son regard.

La foule autour d'elle s'embrassait et versait des larmes de joie, et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le bateau. Pouvait-elle partir ? Pourquoi devrait-elle rester, après tout ? Elle avait besoin d'une longue douche.

Non. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rester.

Mais pourtant elle devait rester - partir attirerait l'attention sur elle. Elle resta donc là, étudiant ses ongles et attendant que tout ça se termine.

Depuis quand sa vie ressemblait-elle à ça ?

\- Et nous lui devons énormément. Regina nous a aidés à sortir de là vivant.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise, et constata que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, certains choqués, d'autres heureux, et la plupart d'entre eux, méfiants.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand une paire d'yeux verts qui lui manquaient déjà se posèrent sur elle. Emma lui sourit, un sourire juste pour elle, et Regina ne sut pas si elle avait envie de pleurer ou de sourire en retour.

Puis, Emma vint se placer à ses côtés et Regina put de nouveau respirer normalement.

Nom de Dieu, comment allait-elle retourner à la vie de Storybrooke, dans laquelle elle ne voyait Emma qu'en tant que Sheriff ou deuxième mère d'Henry ?

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir recommencer ça, recommencer cette vie sans le toucher. C'était le seul moyen pour Regina d'être proche d'Emma – et elle avait _besoin_ d'être proche d'Emma, étant donné qu'elle était, après tout, profondément, irrévocablement, douloureusement amoureuse d'elle.

* * *

 **Aha ! Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Certains d'entre vous se sont demandé pendant les premiers chapitres ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Regina pour avoir élaboré un plan séduction comme ça, voilà un début de réponse ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà tout de suite, parce que comme prévu, je publie maintenant mes chapitres deux par deux ! J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, on continue avec un POV Regina !**

* * *

Oh, Regina aimait tellement les petits cris étouffés, les légers gémissements et les longs soupirs que pousse une femme quand elle prend du plaisir. Elle aimait la manière dont sa respiration se coupait lorsqu'elle haletait, les lèvres entrouverte. Mais ce que Regina aimait par-dessus tout, c'était être la cause de tous ces tourments.

Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, mordit, et se fit violence pour rester immobile alors qu'elle désirait au contraire danser, onduler, et se frotter contre le premier objet venu comme une chatte en chaleur.

Elle tendit de nouveau la main, traçant le contour du téton d'Emma. Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle faisait toujours attention, très attention, mais là, Emma était endormie. Est-ce que ce serait si mal si – elle ouvrit complètement la main, prenant tout le sein d'Emma en coupe, taquinant son téton.

Elles gémirent d'une seule voix.

A la base, elle était venu pour rabrouer la blonde, pas parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était nécessaire ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre – Baelfire n'inscrirait pas leur fils au foot, point barre, elle n'était pas inquiète pour ça. Elle n'était pas inquiète, mais ça lui faisait une bonne excuse pour venir voir Emma. Oui, c'était idiot et pathétique romantiquement parlant, ça équivalait à sonner chez la voisine sexy en fin de soirée, soit disant pour emprunter un pot de sucre.

Elle n'en était pas fière – mais bon, c'était ce que c'était.

Et pour ajouter à la colonne « Regina est pathétique » : son cœur avait manqué un battement quand elle avait trouvé la jeune femme avachie sur son bureau, ronflant doucement. Sans blague, il avait vraiment manqué un battement, comme si elle avait trébuché en public ou qu'elle avait manqué une marche d'escalier dans le noir.

Bon sang, Emma était vraiment adorable. Comment était-il possible que Snow White et Prince Charming aient pu concevoir quelque chose de tellement désirable ?

Et sexy.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être à la fois mignon et en même temps terriblement sexy, bon Dieu ?

Ses doigts crépitaient de magie… elle recula vers le fond de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle voulait l'observer. Elle allait se mettre juste devant la machine à café comme ça elle pourrait prétendre qu'elle était occupée si son toucher réveillait Emma.

Puis, elle se mit au travail.

Elle avait vraiment essayé de ne pas retomber dans cette habitude, et son manque de détermination lui faisait presque honte… enfin, elle avait honte avant ou après - en ce moment précis son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle avait la bouche sèche et elle sentait chacune de ses inspirations se répercuter jusque dans son intimité. C'était comme avec un bonbon, un chocolat à la liqueur : toute son humiliation et toute son inquiétude s'évanouissaient lorsqu'elle pensait à ses doigts fantômes sur la peau d'Emma.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle avait fini par sortir du droit chemin à cause de quelque chose d'important qui se serait passé – une confession de la part d'Emma ou même un signe envoyé par les dieux, mais – ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était juste parce qu'elle était Regina-La Harceleuse.

Un matin, elle était arrivée tôt au bureau, incapable de trouver le sommeil – une fois de plus. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant des heures, puis, finalement, elle s'était levée en grognant. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rattraper un peu du travail qu'elle avait en retard ? Quitte être debout, autant être productive.

Après ça, il avait suffit qu'elle aperçoive une touche de jaune alors qu'elle conduisait et elle était fichue - une vraie droguée en manque et prête à tout pour sa dose.

C'était juste la pancarte de la boulangerie locale, mais ça n'avait aucune importance : ses pensées étaient maintenant fixées sur Emma.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Est-ce qu'elle était déjà levée ?

Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, décoiffée après sa nuit de sommeil ?

Elle s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, déterminée à ne plus y penser. La clé, c'était de trouver une distraction.

Seulement maintenant qu'elle était là, la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de travailler.

Elle s'était mise à ranger son bureau, qui était déjà impeccable.

Elle avait réorganisé ses étagères, qui étaient déjà méticuleusement classées.

Puis elle s'était assise près de la fenêtre, observant la ville en savourant une deuxième tasse de café.

Rien n'avait marché. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher lancer un regard au miroir sur le mur – fixé au mur - toutes les cinq minutes.

Tu as juste besoin de jeter un coup d'œil, se raisonna t-elle. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça.

Elle n'avait pas vu la Sauveuse depuis un moment – quelques jours – elle n'en savait rien, ça faisait trop longtemps.

 _Tu étais Reine. Tu étais maire. Tu as un fils. Comment peux-tu avoir un self-control aussi faible ? Tu es en train de devenir comme Snow White, Regina. Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. On dirait que tu suis à la lettre une page du livre de Snow pour les voleurs de secrets. Ferme-là et met-toi au travail._

Elle avait mit son manteau sur le miroir.

Loin des yeux. Loin du cœur.

Elle s'était rassise à son bureau, triomphante.

Voilà. C'était pas si di-

Le manteau était tombé par terre, comme pour se moquer de Regina.

\- Espèce d'incapable, l'avait-elle rabroué d'un ton cassant, avant de le faire voler pour l'accrocher au porte manteau en grommelant.

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant une heure, s'approchant du miroir et s'en éloignant de nouveau.

Finalement, elle avait cédé et un « whoosh » plus tard, elle apercevait Emma, faisant la queue à Granny et discutant d'un air enjoué avec Archie.

Regina avait soupiré.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien… elle avait l'air d'aller bien… surtout dans ce jeans…

Regina avait levé les yeux au ciel en réponse à ses propres pensées.

Elle avait porté son café à ses lèvres et s'était appuyée contre le portail magique pour regarder Emma accomplir sa routine du matin.

Elle avait pensé que ça aiderait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au début, Emma souriait et s'esclaffait de son rire contagieux et, seule dans son bureau, Regina s'était laissé allé à sourire en réponse à l'hilarité d'Emma.

Emma riait avec Henry et son enseignant. Elle saluait gaiement Blue, puis, les mains dans les poches, elle se dirigeait vers le poste.

Mais à ce moment-là, le visage d'Emma avait commencé à changer.

Dès qu'elle ne s'était plus trouvée sous le regard scrutateur du peuple, dès qu'elle s'était retrouvé seule, son sourire avait disparu, ses traits s'étaient assombris ses yeux avait perdu leur lumière et étaient devenus mornes et – absents.

Regina l'avait observée avec appréhension, son café oublié, avant de finir par décider que ce regard ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. La Sauveuse se sentait seule… et il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Chaque fois que son portable vibrait, Emma levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait – et Regina devait se retenir de grogner tout haut.

Elle savait de qui venait les textos. _Pourquoi_ n'avait-elle pas flanqué le feu à la forêt et piégé les deux crétins qui se battaient pour Emma dans l'incendie quand elle en avait eu l'occasion ? Ça aurait été une affaire rondement menée.

Elle avait gigoté, mal-à-l'aise, comme si les murs avaient pu l'entendre penser.

 _Parce que tu n'es plus comme ça, Regina, tu te souviens ? Tu es – quelqu'un de bien – tu essayes de l'être – tu es – sur le bon chemin…_

Plus elle l'avait regardée, plus elle avait eu du mal à se contrôler. Elle voulait toucher. Elle voulait la rendre moins – malheureuse.

Elle allait le faire.

 _Non._

Si.

 _Non !_

Oh, mais elle en avait tellement envie.

Okay, juste pour cette fois. Juste pour dire bonjour. Juste des chatouilles, quelque chose qui la ferait sourire.

 _Non !_

Mais, Emma lui manquait.

 _Alors appelle-là, idiote. Dis-lui._

Cette conversation interne ne la menait nulle part. Juste pour une fois, ça irait.

 _Ne le fais pas. Ça ne sera pas juste une fois._

Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle avait tendu les doigts, effleurant doucement la colonne vertébrale d'Emma, et Emma – elle avait _sourit_. Elle avait sourit comme quand on retrouve un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Un petit sourire secret, alors qu'elle remontait le long de l'avenue principale.

Ensuite, bien sûr, était venu le choc, et au grand amusement de Regina, Emma avait failli mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de Jefferson !

Bon. En même temps, ça n'aurait pas été si terrible.

A partir de là, elle avait été sur une pente très glissante, et maintenant, elle était là, observant Emma qui dormait et se délectant des petits bruits qu'Emma faisait lorsqu'elle passait ses doigts sur ses tétons, sur sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses joues, sur ses bras.

Une sensation de pression grandit à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle regardait la jeune femme endormie gémir et gigoter, sa main bouger et – elle agrippait l'entre jambe de son jean !

Regina sentit la tête lui tourner.

Oh, elle aurait tout donné pour être cette main. Cette main était tellement chanceuse.

Même si elle jouait souvent avec le corps d'Emma – elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin. Elle n'avait jamais touché aucun endroit qui aurait pu être recouvert par un bikini… par un bas de bikini…

Mais elle en avait envie. Arg, elle en avait tellement envie.

Elle voulait faire disparaître les sous-vêtements d'Emma par magie, puis tomber à genoux devant elle, ici et maintenant, la goûter, poser sa bouche sur elle et rendre ces gémissements réels qu'ils soient _à elle_.

Elle voulait – sa main se crispa sous le coup de son soudain accès de passion et Emma poussa un gémissement long et fort, se réveillant en sursaut du même coup.

Regina se retint de pousser un cri de surprise et fit volte face, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. _Oh non non non non non. Regina, espèce d'idiote ! Tu t'es fait surprendre ! Imbécile !_

Seulement, Emma ne s'assit pas tout de suite.

Regina l'observa, les mains occupées avec la cafetière et un gobelet, prête à les attraper comme pour montrer que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement.

Regina sentit une lueur d'amusement papillonner dans son ventre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras.

Elle attendit qu'Emma se lève, mais Emma resta avachie sur son bureau. Elle grogna encore un peu, de mécontentement ? Comme si elle… mais oui, elle était en train de jouer avec ses seins ! Elle était en train de se toucher.

Un désir brûlant la traversa, et elle sentit chaque partie de son corps entrer en éveil.

 _Emma Swan était en train de se toucher_. Elle était réveillée et elle _était en train de se toucher_.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé faire ? L'informer de sa présence ? Euh, lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide ? Est-ce que ce serait… impoli ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour dire – quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi.

En regardant la main d'Emma presser doucement son sein, Regina eut envie de se toucher elle aussi. Pendant combien de temps allait-elle continuer ? Quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment !

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire et passa rapidement un doigt invisible le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma juste un effleurement rapide.

Emma glapit et se raidit d'un coup, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge, supprimant toute expression de son visage, et attrapa la cafetière tiède.

\- Tu as un Cheeto sur la figure.

La tête que fit Emma était à mourir de rire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sans aucun doute parce qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent grand et ne se refermèrent plus.

Regina s'imagina marcher à quatre pattes sur le bureau pour venir lentement passer sa langue entre elles. Le fantasme déclencha des éclairs électriques brûlants et glacés sur sa peau. Elle déglutit et la fixa d'un regard impassible.

\- Tu fais des bruits très bizarres dans ton sommeil.

Emma pâlit et Regina dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

Puis, Emma commença à bafouiller.

Elle adorait quand Emma était tellement nerveuse qu'elle bafouillait. C'était – adorable. Arrh, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

 _La Sauveuse !_

Elle était tombée amoureuse de la Sauveuse.

Ah, elle faisait une belle ex-méchante. S'il y avait eu des points à gagner pour être méchant, elle les avait sans doute tous perdus, maintenant. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que Maleficent dirait si elle savait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Regina fit la moue. Elle allait juste dire qu'elle avait eu envie d'une tasse de café, et ensuite elle sortirait du bureau. Oui. Elle allait partir. Tout de suite.

\- Je suis venue te parler de l'individu que tu as ramené dans ma ville.

Et elles recommencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, comme au bon vieux temps. Elles se lançaient des piques, haussant les sourcils, levant les yeux au ciel.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les deux crétins n'arrivent en coup de vent, manquant de peu de lui marcher dessus. Elle grogna – à cause du presque accident ou de l'interruption soudaine, elle n'en savait rien.

Hook et Baelfire commencèrent tout de suite à s'accrocher, comme au Pays Imaginaire – deux chiens qui se disputaient pour un morceau de viande alléchant.

Elle croisa les bras et les chevilles en s'appuyant contre le mur et leur lança des regards tueurs.

Elle était là avant. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre leur tour ? Elle, elle n'interrompait pas le temps qu' _ils_ passaient avec Emma, si ? Elle s'immisçait juste dans leurs plans… de temps en temps.

Elle ricana intérieurement. A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle avait encore une place dans la compétition, qu'elle menait toujours la partie d'une stratégie silencieuse mais efficace et qu'elle en sortirait sûrement vainqueur du grand prix : les faveurs d'Emma.

Mais elle avait déclaré forfait lorsqu'ils étaient revenus – non ? Elle n'était plus dans la course.

Elle observa les deux hommes lui mettre la pression pour un repas, et ses yeux se plissèrent en remarquant la détresse évidente d'Emma.

Quelle question stupide.

Si. Elle était toujours de la partie. Bien sûr, qu'elle en était toujours.

Et elle allait gagner.

* * *

Elle savait par où commencer.

Etape une. Avoir une place dans la vie quotidienne d'Emma.

Etape deux. S'y prendre différemment des deux hommes. Pour tout.

Voilà, elle y était. Elle regardait se dérouler une matinée normale sur son petit miroir de poche – comme elle le faisait tous les matins mais cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait juste devant la porte des Charming. Imprévue, et feignant d'avoir toute confiance en elle.

Elle se reprit, se prépara pour le show, et frappa à la porte.

Et ça avait été un succès.

 _Elle_ avait accompagné Emma et Henry jusqu'à l'école.

Emma avait préféré _son_ gobelet à celui des autres.

Emma avait sous-entendu qu'elle ne voulait sortir avec aucun des deux hommes – en tout cas pas pour le moment.

 _Emma lui avait donné un morceau de son toast. Elle le lui avait donné directement. Elle l'avait fait mordre dans le même toast qu'Emma était en train de manger !_

Et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin. Regina avait réussi à l'inviter pour la soirée alors qu'aucun des deux hommes n'y était parvenu.

Elle se sentait presque mal pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable.

* * *

De la torture. C'était de la torture. De la torture pure et simple une torture merveilleuse.

Elle s'était maquillée. Elle s'était bien habillée.

Elle s'était rasée deux fois sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait passé une heure devant son miroir, à s'encourager.

Etape trois. Elle allait expliquer à Emma qu'elle était le toucher fantôme, et espérer que tout se passerait bien. Elle allait lui en parler ce soir – mais – son assurance s'était évaporée au moment même où Emma était entrée dans sa maison, abordant un grand sourire heureux.

Au final, elles s'étaient simplement assises – elles avaient ri – et regardé un film – profitant de la compagnie l'une de l'autre.

Regina ne pouvait pas tendre le bras pour la toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas –

Le toucher le pouvait.

Le toucher pouvait tendre la main et la toucher où il le souhaitait, à n'importe quel moment.

Le toucher avait la permission d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas bien _comment_ , mais le toucher avait le droit.

Le seul problème, c'était que Regina avait fait une croix sur le toucher. Plus de toucher.

Peu importe à quel point elle en avait envie.

Peu importe à quel point elle en avait _besoin_.

Bon sang, si elle ne pouvait pas faire l'effort de grandir un peu et de dire la vérité à Emma, elle ne méritait pas la récompense de sentir la peau d'Emma sous ses doigts.

Mais quand même, elle s'était fait violence pendant tout le film. Assise de l'autre côté du canapé, Henry avachi entre elles, Regina avait imaginé, s'était demandé – avait voulu savoir ce qu'Emma ferait si le touchait apparaissait maintenant, même si c'était juste pour une étreinte innocente.

Elle voulait… elle voulait juste passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma… juste une fois… ou deux.

Qu'est-ce qu'Emma ferait ? Est-ce que Regina apercevrait un autre de ses sourires secrets ?

Elle voulait savoir, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser.

Elle avait été la Méchante Reine, bon sang. Ne pas pouvoir prendre ce qu'elle voulait, ça commençait à sérieusement la gonfler.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… pas à Emma Swan. Elle ne pouvait pas juste prendre Emma Swan. Même si elle en avait envie. L'approche directe et bourrine aurait peut-être pu marcher avec Emma avant les deux hommes, mais maintenant qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un tournoi de tir à la corde… non, elle ne pouvait pas s'y prendre comme ça. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps elle réussirait à gagner le cœur d'Emma, avec beaucoup de chance, mais ça lui demanderait de la finesse et de la douceur.

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de la prendre. Il fallait qu'elle attende, qu'elle prenne son temps et qu'elle évalue la situation.

Malgré tout, ses doigts avaient continué de trembler pendant le reste des 90 minutes de torture.

* * *

\- S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîît, supplia Henry.

\- Oui, Regina, s'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîîîît, répéta Emma en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, affichant le plus grand regard de chien battu que Regina avait jamais vu.

Regina fit la moue, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Allez, on le partagera, proposa Henry d'un air plein d'espoir.

\- Quoi ? T'es malade, gamin ! se moqua Emma en le poussant d'un air blagueur. J'en veux un pour moi toute seule !

\- 'Maaaaaan ! grogna Henry. Si on ne lui dit pas qu'on va partager, elle ne va jamais accepter de nous en donner un !

Regina pinça les lèvres plus fort, cette fois pour retenir un rire.

\- Ah oui ? dit-elle. C'est comme ça, jeune homme ?

Emma abordait un sourire en coin, et Regina regarda ce sourire trouver son parfait reflet sur le visage de son fils. Diabolique. Adorable. Joueur.

\- C'est juste un deuxième chausson aux pommes ! Allez !

\- Je suis assez pessimiste, mon grand. Je crois qu'elle ne vit que pour nous torturer.

Ils avaient arrêté leur marathon du Long Game Of Life pour goûter les chaussons aux pommes de Regina, avec un poil de sauce caramel, spécialement ajouté pour Emma. Ces idiots avaient englouti leur pâtisserie en deux minutes et s'étaient, d'un même geste (tel mère, tel fils) tourné vers Regina pour lui en demander encore.

Ce qui laissait à Regina l'opportunité de s'amuser profondément.

\- A vrai dire, Ms Swan, puisqu'apparemment vous ne vous souciez pas du bien-être dentaire de notre fils, il faut bien que je m'en occupe.

\- Et mes dents, à moi ? répliqua Emma en souriant largement, découvrant toutes ses dents. Je te jure qu'elles sont toutes en bonne santé.

\- Hé ! Traître ! cria Henry en la poussant.

\- Désolé, gamin. Tu es déjà en train de gagner à Life. Chacun pour soi.

Les lèvres se Regina tressaillirent elle eu beau avaler sa salive pour le cacher, Emma afficha un sourire rayonnant et Regina su qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle était heureuse.

\- Faisons un marché. Si tu me promets de ranger ta chambre demain, tu peux en avoir une moitié.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit.

\- Ma chambre à moi est déjà rangée.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour couper un chausson en deux, pour qu'Emma ne la voie pas sourire.

La situation entre elles était assez bizarre. Elles se cherchaient encore Regina – supposait que c'était parce qu'Emma était toujours en quête de la pièce manquante du puzzle – celle qui s'appelait Regina-a-des-sentiments-pour-toi. Mais ce soir là, c'était différent. C'était facile. Agréable.

Le lendemain, elles recommenceraient sans doute à se chercher et à se lancer des regards en coin, mais pour l'instant –

Le téléphone d'Emma bipa au moment où Henry commençait sa deuxième pâtisserie.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean en soufflant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Regina du ton morne habituel qu'elle empruntait lorsqu'elle voulait masquer son intérêt.

\- Hein ? Oh. Ouais. C'est Hook. Il veut qu'on se voit demain.

\- Oh ?

\- Ouaiiis.

\- Je vois.

Le silence s'installa.

\- Mmh, soupira Regina, comme si elle réfléchissait. J'imagine que tu pourrais lui dire que tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu ici.

Le chausson aux pommes d'Emma tomba sur le sol et elle fixa Regina, les yeux figés dans une expression de surprise.

* * *

 **Et voilà, cette fois-ci c'est VRAIMENT terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette introspection dans les pensées de Regina ? Moi, au début, j'étais triiiiste parce que je voulais savoir ce qui se passe après la scène dans le caveau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque chose en son temps ;) Bien à point qui sait attendre, ou un machin dans ce genre, comme dirait Perceval :3 J'essaie de poster les deux prochains chapitres demain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que votre week-end sera riche en... ce que vous voulez ! Je suis toujours très contente de recevoir vos reviews et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez chaque fois des nouveaux chapitres :) Au programme aujourd'hui, ou demain, ou whenever vous passez par ici : du suspense, des sentiments, notre Reine bien aimée, et, si j'ai bien fait mon job de traductrice, pas mal de marrade. Bonne lecture dearies !**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Regina perdit au Game of Life ce qui était selon elle assez ironique, si on y pensait. La nuit suivante, lorsqu'Emma arriva chargée de bières pour les adultes, d'un soda pour Henry et d'une Ruby qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir très bien ce qu'elle faisait là Regina perdit au Time's up. Elle avait essayé de gagner, mais comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que l'étrange syncope qu'était en train de mimer Ruby était censée représenter un – canard… ?

La nuit suivante, Regina gagna à Sequence – mais elle perdit au Hedbanz parce que – sérieusement, qui était Charlie Sheen ? Puis vinrent le Monopoly, le Cluedo et le Scrabble – auxquels Regina perdit lamentablement – pas qu'elle en ait eu quelque chose à faire.

Emma était à la maison tous les soirs. Regina en était sûre, parce que chaque fois qu'un des deux hommes lui demandait si elle voulait sortir, elle bafouillait le nom de Regina ou d'Henry, puis disparaissait, et se pointait quelques heures plus tard sur le porche du 108 rue Mifflin avec un sourire penaud.

Ça la blessait un peu, qu'Emma ne vienne que parce que ça lui permettait d'éviter les garçons, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir profiter de sa présence.

* * *

\- Mais justement, c'est le _but_ , de manger des bonbons jusqu'à ce que je vomisse. Allez, maman ! geint Henry en levant les yeux au ciel dans une attitude parfaite de préado. C'est là que ça devient marrant !

\- C'est marrant de manger des pommes d'amour et de la barba papa jusqu'à ce que tu vomisses ?

Elle s'immobilisa au moment d'attraper le manteau d'Henry et haussa les sourcils.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir impatient.

\- Mamaaaaan, tu ne peux vraiment pas comprendre.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, répondit Regina, boutonnant son manteau en secouant la tête. Et Emma comprend ?

Il s'illumina et se mit à rire.

\- Ouais.

\- Bien, je suppose que nous sommes chanceux de l'avoir, alors. Je suppose qu'il est important pour un garçon de partager avec quelqu'un sa passion de manger des bonbons jusqu'à en vomir – je suppose.

Il s'esclaffa de son rire habituel de petit garçon, qui était lentement mais sûrement en train de devenir un rire chaleureux de jeune adulte. A cette pensée, le cœur de Regina palpitait de joie et souffrait à la fois.

La sonnerie se déclencha.

\- Emma ?

Il hocha la tête, et pendant un instant, mère et fils échangèrent un sourire, puis Henry se rua vers la porte et la laissa entrer.

\- Salut, dit Emma en souriant d'un air hésitant, ses mains nerveusement fourrées dans ses poches.

\- Comment vas-tu, Emma ?

Elle avait dit son prénom d'un ton beaucoup trop affectueux, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Heureusement pour elle, Emma s'occupait de Henry et n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Ça va, ça va.

\- Très bien, très bien.

Elles restèrent un moment dans leur no-man's-land habituel. Etaient-elles amies ? Ennemies ? Est-ce qu'elles devraient s'étreindre ? Ou se serrer la main ? Ou peut-être qu'elles pourraient juste ne faire rien de tout ça et que Regina pourrait juste la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Bon. Tu es prêt, gamin ?

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents, son écharpe en place.

\- Ouais. A plus, maman !

Les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur Regina.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Elle sentir un éclat de fierté la traverser. Est-ce qu'elle venait de l'inviter ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on invitait Regina quelque part !

\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse-toi bien avec Henry.

\- Sûre ?

\- J'imagine que je viendrais peut-être faire un tour au festival plus tard, si j'en ai envie. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un livre que je veux absolument finir.

Emma sourit du sourire joueur que Regina adorait.

\- Comme tu veux.

Et ils partirent.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Regina regretta d'avoir refusé. Elle aurait pu y aller aussi la maison était trop silencieuse. En plus, Emma avait refusé de se rendre au festival avec les garçons et peut-être qu'elle l'avait invitée elle pour une raison importante.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle achetait un gobelet en polyester à Leroy, qui était trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à Sœur Astrid pour se rendre compte que le verre allait bientôt déborder.

\- Merci, le rappela t-elle à l'ordre d'un ton cassant.

\- Hein ? Oh. Ouais. Pas de problème.

Qu'elle soit fée ou nonne, la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de glousser ne pourrait jamais se mettre en couple avec cet ivrogne alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il ? Quelle perte de temps.

Elle était en train de resserrer son manteau, et elle s'arrêta net.

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, si on y pensait.

Elle agrippa son gobelet, profitant de la chaleur qu'il répandait dans ses mains, et commença à errer. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se rendre au festival, mais son livre était soudain devenu ennuyeux quand elle avait commencé à imaginer ce qu'Emma et leur fils pouvaient bien être en train de faire. Combien de fois étaient-ils allés acheter de la barba papa ? Lorsqu'ils avaient joué à attraper des pommes dans l'eau, est-ce que la tête d'Emma était ressortie du sceau, les yeux hilares, mordant dans une des pommes Honeycrisps de Regina ? Combien de Candy Corn (ses bonbons préférés) avaient-ils partagé ? Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ? Même un peu ?

Elle avait donc enfilé son manteau et s'était dirigé vers le festival d'un pas décidé.

Mais, elle n'allait pas partir à leur recherche pour autant. Ils partageaient un moment spécial Henry & Emma. Elle allait juste marcher sans but un moment - et profiter du changement de couleur des feuilles et – bon sang, où étaient-ils ?

Elle sirota sa boisson et fronça les sourcils. _Ça_ , ce n'était pas du cidre. C'était ridicule. Tout le monde en ville savait qu'elle fabriquait elle-même son cidre, et qu'il était, sans exagérer, assez bon. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas demandé de s'occuper du cidre pour le festival ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore à ce point terrifiés par elle, pour avoir peur de lui poser une simple question ?

Cette chose avait le goût d'une sous marque de jus de pomme dans lequel on aurait rajouté un peu de cannelle. Mais par contre, il était sévère. La boisson lui brûla la gorge en descendant, déclencha une agitation bouillante dans son estomac et lui monta immédiatement à la tête.

Elle se glissa entre les groupes de personnes, gratifiant d'un signe de tête régalien ceux qui lui faisaient la grâce de la saluer, descendant rapidement son cidre parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable une ou deux fois, espérant avoir reçu un mail, ou un message, texto ou oral – pour avoir quelque chose à faire en marchant, ce qui lui permettrait de ne plus penser au fait qu'elle était la seule ce soir à n'être pas accompagnée par quelqu'un.

Quand elle eut fini son premier verre, elle en acheta un second et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les bancs.

Où étaient-ils, bon sang ? Pas qu'elle les cherchait activement. Evidemment, qu'elle ne les cherchait pas. Elle, euh, elle s'en fichait, elle était juste – curieuse… et inquiète pour son fils. Bien sûr.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et finit son deuxième verre.

Elle en acheta un troisième, observant de nouveau le couple misérable, puis s'assit sur un banc, à l'écart, pour regarder les gens.

Peut-être devrait-elle juste rentrer chez elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venu faire ici, de toute façon ?

En même temps, ici, il y avait les habitants de Storybrooke – spectacle divertissant. Elle ne cessait jamais d'être stupéfaite par les couples intéressants et souvent mal assortis qui se créaient dans cette ville. Certes, c'était une petite ville, elle l'avait crée ainsi volontairement, mais Leroy et Astrid ? Mr French et la veuve Lucas ? Elle ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de remarquer que Billy – plus connu sous le surnom de Gus-Gus, passait beaucoup de temps avec Amelia Haney – qui, depuis peu, s'était mise à la fabrication de fromage artisanal. Elle avait même entendu dire que Pongo avait mis en cloque une chienne locale. Apparemment, tout Storybrooke se reproduisait – très bizarre.

Alors qu'elle finissait son gobelet, elle remarqua Emma, assise sur un banc de l'autre côté de la pelouse, loin du sien. Regina était cachée par quelques arbres, mais elle pouvait clairement voir que l'expression d'Emma était de nouveau un peu triste. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une tristesse sérieuse ou profonde, mais elle sentit un mur protecteur et angoissé s'ériger en elle. Bon sang, les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas juste laisser Emma tranquille ? Alors quoi, parce qu'elle était la Sauveuse, il fallait qu'elle passe sa vie à – venir en aide à tout le monde ?

Normalement, c'était le moment où la main de Regina se levait pour offrir à Emma un petit bonjour invisible, mais elle hésitait. Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le toucher ? Elle n'avait pas pensé tenir, mais… elle supposait que c'était parce que ses journées étaient bien remplies et qu'elle avait pu voir Emma tous les soirs.

Et bien.

Le toucher n'avait pas besoin de monter dans l'estime d'Emma – c'était Regina qui en avait besoin. Elle se leva donc, surprise de se mettre à vaciller légèrement, et alla acheter deux autres verres de cette chose pathétique qui se faisait passer pour du cidre.

Elle était en chemin pour rejoindre Emma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette dernière n'était plus seule.

Hook était là, abordant son air habituel de crétin content de lui et tendant son verre vers celui d'Emma pour trinquer avec elle.

Regina grogna du fond de sa gorge. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine-Joli-Cœur fichait là ? Emma lui avait dis qu'elle n'irait au festival avec aucun des deux hommes !

Regina chancela un peu. Emma ne lui – Emma ne lui avait pas menti – si ?

Soudain, Regina se pencha, se cachant derrière les têtes des passants pour éviter de se faire repérer, et retourna subrepticement à son banc, de nouveau à couvert derrière les arbres.

Est-ce qu'Emma lui _avait_ menti ? Et si oui – pourquoi ?

Une pensée terrible lui vint à l'esprit, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Et si Emma _savait_ ? Et si elle savait, et qu'elle l'avait rejetée comme elle le faisait si souvent avec les deux idiots ?

Regina ricana dans la nuit et prit une grande gorgée de la boisson dégoûtante. Impossible.

 _Arg. Regarde-le._ Elle ricana de nouveau, cette fois plus fort que prévu. Il se croit tellement charmant avec ses cheveux et sa veste stupide - un Don Juan moderne. Et ben. Elle l'avait rencontré, Don Juan, elle ; tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était que si jamais un jour elle avait un doute quant aux types de talons ou de fard à paupière à mettre, elle savait à qui s'adresser.

Non mais vraiment. Jamais un homme ne devrait porter des pantalons si serrés. Où était sa dignité ? Il était censé être pirate, nom d'un chien !

Tu sais quoi ? se dit-elle en avalant une autre gorgée. Je parie qu'il se rase le torse. Il a l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui se rase le torse. Elle se demanda un instant si Emma connaissait la réponse à cette question, et se mit à lancer des regards noirs à la végétation qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle imagina les mains puissantes d'Emma glisser sur le torse rouge et irrité du pirate. Elle fronça les sourcils et avala d'une traite le reste du verre. Eurk.

Son Emma ne ferait jamais ça.

Enfin – Em – arg. Merde.

Une chanson provenant de la scène attira son attention, et elle commença à se balancer légèrement. Qui c'était ? Un groupe local. Sa tête roula un peu, et elle hoqueta en rougissant.

L'alcool était en train de lui monter à la tête… peut-être un tout petit peu.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur la blonde et le pirate à pantalon serré.

Et où était son fils pendant qu'Emma flirtait avec cet homme misérable et incompétent, _au juste_ ? Est-ce qu'Emma elle-même le savait ? A quoi pensait-elle, bon sang ? Oh, une minute.

Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut Henry qui se ruait hors du train fantôme et qui se replaçait immédiatement dans la file d'attente, en compagnie de son troupeau d'amis adolescents.

Le voilà. D'accord, _très bien_.

Elle observa de nouveau les deux autres, sentant sa colère monter peu à peu. Pourquoi Emma ne lui disait-elle pas de s'en aller ? Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'être mal-à-l'aise.

Un bruit de pas qui s'approchait sur l'herbe l'informa de la présence d'un nouveau venu, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer, trop occupée à lancer des regards assassins à un Killian qui ne s'en doutait pas.

\- Regina, la salua Gold en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle lui répondit par un grognement évasif et termina son verre.

\- Tu profites de la soirée ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, plus lent qu'elle aurait voulu, les paupières lourdes à cause de l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gold ? Tu ne viens jamais me voir sauf quand tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Oh. J'imagine qu'on peut dire que j'ai quelques questions à propos d'un nouveau genre de magie que j'ai senti, ces derniers temps.

Regina ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Désolé, tu peux répéter ?

Gold abordait un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as l'air – dans tous tes états.

Il l'observa un moment.

\- Tu es ivre, Regina ?

Elle ricana de nouveau, postillonnant un peu.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. J'étais Reine.

Elle gigota et balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne m'enivre pas.

\- Uh, huh. Tu es sûre ?

\- Me soûle pas, le lutin, répliqua t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers Emma et Hook, et elle fut énervée de voir que Neal les avait rejoint, tendant à Emma une énorme barba papa.

\- Oh, regarde, voilà le deuxième. Génial, gronda t-elle.

L'hilarité de Gold grandit, mais Regina était trop occupée à enrager pour le remarquer. Elle attrapa le deuxième verre, celui qu'elle avait à l'origine acheté pour Emma, et en descendit la moitié en un coup. Le visage d'Emma se décomposa, et elle se leva pour se placer entre les deux hommes. Visiblement, ils recommençaient à se disputer – une fois de plus.

Bon sang. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur stupidité ; se battre comme ça ouvertement devant une femme ? Les hommes pouvaient être tellement idiots. Les flammes de la jalousie rugissaient de plus en plus fort en elle. Elle devrait aller là-bas et –

\- Je vois, lâcha lentement Gold, en regardant le trio de l'autre côté de la pelouse.

Sa tête se tourna brusquement vers lui, et pendant un instant les lumières du festival dansèrent et formèrent des spirales psychédéliques devant ses yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois, au juste ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, puis à Regina.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à réprimer ta jalousie, Regina.

\- La ferme.

Il n'avait pas tord. A ce stade, elle voyait presque le monde en vert, et elle envisageait d'utiliser sa magie pour suspendre les deux hommes par les pieds à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle en avait marre, de partager… surtout que la personne qu'elle « partageait » n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était… partagée.

Ooooh, tout ça était vraiment triste et pathétique.

Elle finit son verre en deux gorgées.

\- Très bien, dit-il lentement, en se relevant.

Regina sursauta elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.

\- Regina. Je te laisse t'amuser.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques insultes, manquant de perdre l'équilibre en se penchant un peu trop vers la gauche.

De l'autre côté de la pelouse, les deux idiots s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, une lueur de colère brillant dans leurs yeux. Regina se demandait vaguement si la dispute allait empirer lorsque, d'un geste rapide, Hook attrapa Bae au collet et leva son crochet pour – quoi, le plonger dans la chair de Neal ?

Regina gloussa et applaudit légèrement, trouvant la scène plutôt amusante. Il allait faire quoi ? Tuer le fils de Rumplestiltskin en plein milieu du festival ? _Débile_. C'était encore mieux que regarder un film en mangeant – oh mince. Elle avait voulu s'appuyer sur sa main et avait manqué le banc.

Mais qu'est-ce que Leroy avait mis dans ces fichus verres ? Elle allait avoir une petite discussion avec Mère Supérieure à propos du niveau d'alcool de leurs boissons, parce que –

\- Oh, non ! haleta Regina en sautant sur pieds.

Elle trébucha alors qu'Emma se jetait sur le bras de Hook pour le retenir, se balançant comme si elle était sur une aire de jeu.

Quelle idiote, elle avait se faire mal ! Ce crochet avait l'air – pointu ? Regina fit un geste rapide dans l'air, tendant une main invisible pour agripper l'homme à la gorge, mais elle s'immobilisa à la dernière minute. Il avait déjà relâché Neal, et Emma avait de nouveau les pieds sur le sol.

Oh. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle s'affaissa lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Emma se décomposer un instant. Le regard qu'elle avait, debout entre les deux hommes, brisa le cœur de Regina. Elle fit un pas en avant, désirant aller la réconforter.

\- Emma…, murmura t-elle.

Et avant même d'avoir pu y penser à deux fois, elle tendit la main et toucha doucement son épaule avant de descendre le long de son bras, jusque dans sa main, qu'elle serra brièvement.

Depuis l'autre côté de la pelouse, Regina _vit_ le visage bouleversé d'Emma se refaire un petit peu. Une vague de chaleur la traversa, comme si elle avait avalé une gorgée de cidre, et elle continua, lui massant légèrement les épaules.

Emma en profita un moment, immobile, puis se tourna vers les garçons, un éclair de feu brillant dans les yeux.

En voyant ça, un petit sourire ivre étira les lèvres de Regina, et elle se rassit sur son banc. Son humeur avait chuté lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Emma avec les deux hommes, mais elle se sentit remontée en regardant le spectacle. Emma était en colère, elle avait le visage rouge et les mains sur les hanches, réprimandant les deux hommes comme s'ils étaient deux vilains garçons.

C'était adorable. C'était sexy. Ce qu'elle leur disait devait envoyer du lourd, parce que les deux crétins avaient l'air penaud.

Regina se mit à rire joyeusement en continuant de regarder, ses doigts se promenant entre les épaules d'Emma. Elle devait l'admettre, maintenant qu'Emma était furieuse contre les garçons, le spectacle la divertissait vraiment.

Oh mon Dieu ! Elle éclata de rire ; est-ce qu'Emma Swan venait vraiment de taper du pied de rage ? C'était trop mignon ! Et… bizarrement excitant… la tête qu'Emma faisait quand elle était en colère était… sexy. Même si elle jouait souvent le rôle de la blonde qui faisait des blagues, qui renversait son café et qui trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, en réalité, Emma Swan était une badass, et personne n'avait intérêt à la prendre pour une conne – exactement le genre de femmes de Regina Mills.

Une flamme de désir s'éveilla en elle en regardant la scène.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, puis, sentant son pouls s'accélérer, elle se servit du toucher pour descendre le long du corps d'Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

L'air devenait de plus en plus frais, mais le bout de ses doigts, qui touchait Emma, était délicieusement chaud.

Son humeur changea de nouveau, et elle sentit son anticipation monter alors qu'elle finissait de parcourir le dos d'Emma et, pour la première fois, elle descendit plus bas encore, sur ces fesses fermes et musclées que Regina aimait tellement relooker.

Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de haleter légèrement.

Oh, c'était tellement amusant ! Elle ravala un rire, profitant de _tout_ ça. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des cuisses d'Emma, avant de remonter lentement.

Emma avait commencé à onduler, son corps s'éveillant au contact du toucher secret de Regina.

C'était _sexy_. Elle aimait vraiment le fait qu'Emma ne puisse pas rester immobile lorsqu'elle la touchait.

Le décor commença à disparaître autour de Regina alors qu'elle s'imaginait se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la Sauveuse, bousculant les hommes sur son passage pour venir la prendre par la main - la presser contre un arbre et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Imaginer pouvoir prendre ses lèvres dans les siennes, pour goûter, pour sentir son parfum.

La respiration de Regina s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer sur la peau d'Emma, désirant l'attirer à elle, la posséder. Ils coururent sur son ventre, le long de ses côtes. Emma avait dû arrêter de respirer, parce que ses muscles se tendirent rapidement, puis tremblèrent, et se relâchèrent. Regina soupira.

Elle passa sa main sur le dos d'Emma, puis par-dessus son épaule, et se concentra, les yeux fermés, imaginant passer sur un téton, d'abord, puis sur le deuxième.

Oh, Regina voulait – elle avait besoin –

Elle voulait que le sortilège marche dans l'autre sens aussi. Elle voulait sentir ces touchers sur son propre corps. Ce serait l'expérience qui ressemblerait le plus à une relation réelle avec la femme qu'elle désirait tant.

Elle imagina la peau que ses doigts caressaient alors qu'elle passait sur un téton excité, puis le long de ses côtes comme Emma aimait, et autour du nombril tendu, pour finir par arriver à la ligne du jean d'Emma.

Des étincelles blanches crépitèrent des mains d'Emma, et Regina sentit un éclair de désir jaillir entre ses jambes. Emma n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, hein ? Les choses que leurs magies combinées pouvaient provoquer chez chacune d'entre elles étaient vertigineuses.

Oh, elle la désirait, et Emma la désirait _visiblement_ en retour.

Elle referma les yeux et pensa aux choses qu'elle pourrait être en train de faire avec sa langue.

Bon sang, elle était ivre. Elle était ivre et ça la rendait lubrique.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de trouver quelque chose à faire avec sa langue.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, et ses mains s'abaissèrent.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, sa bouche se referma si brusquement que ses dents claquèrent dans une fureur jalouse. Emma tenait le visage de Baelfire comme si – comme si elle allait l'embrasser, bon sang.

 _Pas question_ ! Elle ne mettait _pas_ Emma dans – cet état – pour que l'un de ces deux hommes stupides puisse en profiter ! Certainement pas !

Emma repoussa son visage avec dégoût, et Regina se calma aussitôt – il ne resta plus qu'un mécontentement espiègle.

Pourquoi ne s'en allait-elle pas ?

Elle se rassit sur le banc, les jambes et les bras croisés.

Il était temps qu'Emma s'en aille. Elle en avait assez de ce petit manège.

Avec un doigt, elle traça consciencieusement le contour du téton d'Emma et regarda son visage lutter pour rester impassible.

Uhhmm. Regina haussa un sourcil, diaboliquement moqueuse.

Il était temps qu'elle _fasse_ partir Emma. Elle allait la faire se ruer aux toilettes, ou même chez elle… et alors, Regina la suivrait.

Elle caressa donc.

Le long de son dos.

Sur son sein.

Puis ses cuisses.

En descendant vers ses mollets.

Derrière son oreille.

Même sur le côté de son pied.

Emma était une marionnette reliée à ses fils. On aurait dit que des abeilles étaient entrées dans ses vêtements et qu'elle essayait de les faire sortir sans se faire piquer. Elle sursautait et se balançait, et Regina découvrit que le fait de connaître le secret du plaisir qu'Emma ressentait mais essayait de cacher rendait sa petite culotte, déjà humide, de plus en plus mouillée.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux ivres, les paupières tombantes de désir alors qu'elle poussait Emma, encore et encore, attendant qu'elle explose.

 _Here, kitty, kitty, kitty_ , chantait-elle doucement dans sa tête.

Mais Emma avait l'air de vouloir résister. Elle la regarda prendre une grande inspiration et essayer de se concentrer.

\- Oh ! s'écria Regina.

Cette garce essayait de l'ignorer !

\- Très bien. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ses doigts réapparurent le long du mollet d'Emma, remontant lentement en pressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Puis, l'eau à la bouche et les yeux rivés sur elle, elle fit passer un doigt rapide le long de l'intimité d'Emma.

Tout ce qu'Emma avait dans les mains tomba sur le sol, formant une flaque collante de barba papa et de cidre.

Regina laissa échapper un rire narquois et espiègle. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait une fois, chaque fibre de son être la suppliait de recommencer.

Lentement, consciencieusement, elle repassa son doigt, commençant juste sous le clitoris d'Emma et s'arrêtant devant son entrée, tiraillée entre un sentiment de joie ou de déprime.

C'était excitant, c'était drôle, hilarant, même, mais c'était aussi une torture. Elle voulait sentir sa peau, la sentir vraiment. Elle voulait sentir son odeur. Elle voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de sentir l'humidité qui devait se trouver là. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça.

Elle passa son doigt une troisième fois, avant de faire des cercles autour de l'entrée d'Emma.

Emma se penchait en avant, les mains sur les genoux, et le désir de Regina devint incontrôlable lorsqu'elle pensa à toutes les possibilités que lui ouvrait cette position.

Son doigt bougea de nouveau, cette fois le long de la fente d'Emma, jusqu'à son clitoris. La jeune femme tomba à genoux, et l'ampoule du lampadaire qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux explosa, produisant un jet d'étincelles.

Regina grogna violemment, comme un chat sauvage prêt à attaquer.

Stop. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer à ce jeu. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. MAINTENANT. Il fallait qu'elle avoue. Son désir pour l'esprit d'Emma, pour le corps d'Emma, pour le caractère d'Emma, était trop grand.

Elle essaya de se lever et manqua de tomber en trébuchant sur le bout de son manteau. Ça lui prit un moment, mais elle réussit à s'en sortir, et fit un pas décidé en avant.

Puis, elle leva les yeux et vit qu'Henry avait rejoint sa mère, qui reprenait son souffle.

Regina n'était pas une femme qui jurait énormément, parce que jurer, c'était faire preuve d'un manque de dignité, mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage adorable et poupin de son fils à côté d'Emma, elle laissa échapper un long et fort « Putain ! »

Elle les fixa un moment, la respiration erratique, puis, en tapant du pied sur le sol comme Emma l'avait fait plus tôt, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle avait besoin d'un soulagement. Elle en avait besoin.

* * *

Quand Regina réapparut dans sa chambre, elle ne perdit pas une minute. Elle enleva son manteau, le balança sur une chaise et leva la jambe pour attraper sa chaussure. Elle cria lorsque le sol monta soudain pour venir se coller contre son visage.

\- Bordel !

Est-ce qu'elle faisait tourner la pièce ? Elle regarda ses doigts et ne vit sortir aucune étincelle violette - pourtant la pièce tournait bel et bien.

Elle grogna, enleva un de ses talons, le lança quelque part, et fit de même avec le deuxième.

S'agrippant à la colonne de lit pour se relever, elle arracha sa camisole et son soutien-gorge, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit – prête pour les trente prochaines minutes, ou plus.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts jouer avec chacun de ses tétons. La sensation fut tout de suite décuplée et elle gémit un petit : « Ooooooh, enfin. » Elle fit rouler les pointes déjà durcies et prit une inspiration sèche. Elle pouvait renverser le sortilège pour qu'Emma puisse sentir tout ce qu'elle se faisait à elle-même. Oh oui ! Elle imaginait Emma, ondulant de plaisir alors que Regina la faisait jouir. Mais non, Emma était avec Henry maintenant - elle roula donc sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, fit courir ses doigts dans ses boucles trempées, et laissa échapper un cri sans honte.

Ses yeux se refermèrent, et elle imagina, elle fantasma pendant que ses doigts faisaient des cercles sur son clitoris, lentement d'abord, puis plus vite, lâchant de temps à autre un soupir ou un gémissement.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps et le visage d'Emma apparut derrière ses paupières, abordant un sourire, son petit sourire espiègle. Le prénom de la blonde vint mourir sur ses lèvres alors que, cambrée sur son lit, Regina se laisser – tomber du lit, atterrissant sur le dos avec un craquement stupéfiant.

Elle grogna.

\- Oooow. Mince. Ow.

Ok. Plus de cidre de Leroy.

Dans sa tête, elle entendait la voix d'Emma, comme si elle était là, se moquant de Regina, se régalant de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle pouvait presque entendre le petit reniflement qu'elle laissait toujours échapper lorsque son rire devenait incontrôlable.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sa main redescendit vers son centre trempé.

Son dos s'arqua, ses talons se plantèrent dans le tapis en moquette, et elle laissa son orgasme l'envahir complètement.

Elle retourna sur son lit dès que son corps se détendit, et jura dans ses oreillers.

\- Putain.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle trouve le moyen de faire entrer cette femme dans son lit, et dans sa vie, de façon permanente.

* * *

 **Le fameux chapitre où Emma s'était retrouvé en pleine rue dans une position... compromettante... Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous s'étaient demandé ce que fabriquait Regina à ce moment-là, vous avez votre réponse !**

 **Je dois maintenant vous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle... le deuxième chapitre n'arrivera pas avant demain matin. C'est la première chose que je ferai en me levant (sissi...) et je déteste revenir sur une promesse, mais je suis juste trop fatiguéééééééééée ce soiiiiiiiiir. Mais, avec un peu de chance, on est demain matin alors que vous lisez ça, et le prochain chapitre est déjà posté, AHAH ! La magie d'internet. Bisous à tous, prenez soin de vous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Il est pas encore midi, je suis donc dans les temps :P Je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui est un de mes chapitres préférés, on se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

Et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Debout dans le couloir du bâtiment où vivaient les Charming, le regard plongé dans les yeux éteints d'Emma Swan. Elle avait joué - à vos marques, prêt, partez, et elle ne savait pas qui avait gagné.

Elle imaginait que ça dépendait de la stratégie déployée – et du but à atteindre. Si le but était de s'éloigner de Regina – le monstre – la méchante – la pire des pestes – alors Emma Swan avait gagné. Parce qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucune chance pour que la fin heureuse de Regina, celle à laquelle elle rêvait si souvent, ne se réalise.

Quelle idiote. Regina savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait su ce qu'elle _allait_ faire dès qu'elle avait vu Hook entraîner Emma dans le corridor. Elle l'avait su lorsqu'elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour observer leur interaction sur son miroir de poche, l'estomac noué.

Elle l'avait su lorsqu'elle avait pété les plombs et qu'elle avait séparé de force le – couple.

Elle était jalouse.

Elle s'était sentie blessée.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait toujours.

Parce qu'elle avait mal, elle avait établit une limite et attendu que quelqu'un ose poser un orteil dessus pour pouvoir n'en faire qu'une seule bouchée.

 _\- Il y en a qui n'ont pas de vie amoureuse du tout._

Les mots s'envolèrent dans l'atmosphère comme des ballons affreusement laids.

Son Emma aimait taper là où ça faisait mal, aucun doute là-dessus. Si elle savait.

Mais peut-être qu'elle savait. Peut-être qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

A ce stade, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Ce matin encore, il y avait de l'espoir, elle était dans la course contre Hook et Baelfire – qu'Emma soit au courant de sa participation ou pas.

Maintenant, elle était hors jeu.

Deux minutes de colère incontrôlée, et elle s'était éliminée toute seule.

Elle avait mal. Cette pensée lui faisait mal, mais ce qui la blessait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir qu'Emma se porterait mieux sans elle.

Mais quand même. Elle s'en voulait.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait dis à Pan qu'elle regrettait peu des crimes qu'elle avait commis, car même s'ils avaient été horribles, ils l'avaient conduite au chemin qui l'avait menée à Henry – et à Emma – mais aujourd'hui – elle regrettait déjà cette dispute. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de revenir sur ses mots.

Elle était stupide.

Elle était toxique – dangereuse pour ses proches. Une maladie contagieuse et mortelle.

 _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'astreigne à rester loin d'Emma – avant que le poison de Regina ne jaillisse de nouveau et ne contamine la Sauveuse.

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pourrait vivre en coexistence avec des gens normaux ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'ils seraient en sécurité avec elle ? _Comment_ avait-elle pu s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait devenir autre chose que la méchante de l'histoire ?

Elle avait haussé un sourcil en réponse aux mots d'Emma une manière de donner le change pour contrer l'accusation qui avait été faite contre sa vie amoureuse inexistante, mais elle reprit rapidement une expression impassible et se tourna vers la porte.

Il était temps de partir.

Elle _devait_ partir – ou s'effondrer sous leurs regards.

Elle avait hésité à disparaître dans son nuage de fumée violette habituelle - mais non, pas devant Emma et ses deux prétendants soi-disant vertueux. En quittant les lieux à l'aide de sa magie, elle avouerait implicitement qu'elle ne ressentait pas que de la colère, et – elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elle agrippa donc la poignée en fer solide qui la séparait de l'air frais du matin, prête à fuir, lorsqu'Emma murmura :

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu n'as jamais été un plan de secours, Regina.

Elle retint sa respiration.

Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Bien sûr que c'est vrai, idiote.

Elle le savait bien. Emma ne cachait pas ses sentiments comme Regina le faisait. Elle ne jouait pas. Emme était pure. Emma était honnête. Emma était du bon côté. Quand Emma disait quelque chose, elle le pensait vraiment.

Emma n'était pas comme – elle.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que la Méchante Reine et moi pouvions être amies.

Les mots la transpercèrent. La poitrine de Regina se serra, l'empêchant de respirer, essayant de réprimer le sanglot qui grossissait dans sa gorge et qui insistait pour sortir.

Mais elle savait gérer ses émotions.

Sa mère lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, et lui apprendre à contenir ses larmes avait été la leçon la plus utile de toutes.

Regina tint bon et sortit du bâtiment.

Elle marcha d'un bon pas en remontant la rue, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Elle rentra directement, traversant la tête haute les quelques pâtés de maisons qui la séparait de chez elle. Elle sortit rapidement ses clés comme si tout était normal et qu'elle avait simplement oublié un dossier en partant ce matin.

Elle passa le pas de la porte et referma derrière elle.

Une femme seule se promenait tranquillement le long de la rue déserte pour sa marche à pied habituelle du matin, au moment où la porte du 108 rue Mifflin se referma. Elle avait tout juste passé le 110 qu'un cri pathétique d'animal blessé ou torturé un son déchirant tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu avant, la fit sursauter et s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

Regina partit travailler dès que ses larmes se tarirent elle apparut par magie juste à côté de sa chaise de bureau pour n'avoir à parler à - personne.

Elle avait l'impression d'être engourdie, en état de choc.

Comment s'était-elle débrouillée ?

 _Elle_ avait été complètement responsable de la dispute.

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser, c'était : Henry avait raison. Je suis une méchante. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une fin heureuse. Je ne mérite pas de trouver la paix, et plus important encore, la Sauveuse ne _mérite_ pas de se retrouver coincée avec quelqu'un comme moi.

La Sauveuse.

Comment allait-elle ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si quelqu'un était à ses côtés. Etait-elle triste ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les mots durs que Regina avait crachés ne disparaissent de sa peau douce ? Se sentait-elle en sécurité ? Aimée ?

Est-ce que c'était un des deux hommes, qui prenait soin d'elle ?

Arrivaient-ils à faire ce que Regina n'avait pas su faire ? Arrêter la dispute. S'excuser pour ses paroles. Arranger la situation ?

Un sentiment de haine nauséeuse et écœurante bouillonnait dans son ventre comme du vomi.

Elle les détestait. Elle ne savait pas qui était avec Emma – Hook ou Baelfire – Snow ou Charming – aucune importance. Qui que ce soit, elle le détestait du plus profond de son être. Et elle l'enviait.

Et pourtant –

Est-ce que quelqu'un était avec elle, pour la protéger de Regina ? Elle l'espérait. Elle espérait qu'Emma n'était pas seule.

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Après tout, on pouvait à peine les considérer comme des amies, non ? Une poignée de mots mesquins et blessants crachée par Regina la belle affaire, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire à Emma ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Si Emma souffrait à cause d'elle, il fallait qu'elle voie les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

Si Emma allait bien, alors Regina saurait qu'elle ne représentait réellement rien aux yeux de la Sauveuse.

Elle se leva, comme une femme attendant la sentence d'un juge, et fit deux pas en direction du miroir.

Emma allait bien, c'était sûr. Elle était sûrement en train de se moquer des mots assassins de Regina. Elle devait être en train de boire une tasse de café avec sa mère, Hook ou Baelfire, et riant de la pique qu'elle avait lancée à Regina à propos de sa vie amoureuse pathétique.

C'était sûr.

Elle fit un geste de la main vers le miroir, et se figea immédiatement, sentant une vague de douleur et une profonde et dévastatrice haine d'elle-même se déchainer dans son ventre, ne laissant derrière elles que le chagrin et le remord.

Emme ne riait pas, et elle ne profitait pas de sa journée non plus.

Emma s'était pelotonnée en position fœtale sur son lit défait, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait l'air toute petite. Tellement triste. Tellement fragile.

Regina sentit son visage se tordre, luttant pour réprimer le sanglot qui grossissait dans sa poitrine, en vain. Elle était responsable de l'état d'Emma.

Jadis, elle ne vivait que pour le plaisir de voir l'esprit de quelqu'un se briser à cause d'elle.

Ses mots avaient-ils été si durs ? L'amitié de Regina signifiait-elle tant à ses yeux ? Ou est-ce que, secrètement, la Sauveuse avait toujours été une femme brisée ?

La haine qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même lui tordait l'estomac. Elle se haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se haïssait pour tellement de choses encore. Elle était un démon, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, et personne ne pourrait jamais se protéger d'elle. Ni Emma. Ni Henry. Ni Storybrooke.

Elle devait arranger les choses. Il le fallait - pas pour Regina, mais pour Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma se sentir si mal à cause d'elle. Elle devait arranger ça, et ensuite, elle devrait lui ficher la paix. Peut-être même s'éloigner d'Henry aussi.

Est-ce qu'elle en serait capable ? Est-ce que c'était la bonne chose à faire ?

Elle était un monstre, un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par le blesser lui aussi.

Elle l'avait déjà fait.

Elle pouvait recommencer.

Tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui en était la preuve.

La Méchante Reine ne serait _jamais_ assez bien pour la Sauveuse. Ni pour leur fils.

Elle attendit donc que ses mains arrêtent de trembler, puis tendit légèrement le bras et toucha le dos tendu d'Emma.

La jeune femme sursauta comme si on l'avait piquée avec une épingle, et Regina retira ses doigts. Elle patienta un instant, puis reposa doucement sa main, immobile. Elle attendait un signe quelconque, pour savoir si le toucher était le bienvenu ou non.

Après un long moment de silence, Emma prit la parole, au grand soulagement de Regina.

Les mots lui firent mal. Ils la cinglèrent douloureusement, et Regina fut heureuse de sentir leur morsure, espérant, peut-être, en recevoir plus encore.

La voix d'Emma était faible et tremblante, comme si était très malade depuis très longtemps.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. La tête qu'elle faisait – elle me regardait comme si elle me détestait de nouveau. Comme si j'étais un insecte… je suis un insecte.

Regina haleta, et ses doigts recommencèrent à trembler.

\- Oh, mon amour, murmura t-elle. Je ne te déteste pas. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est moi qui suis détraquée.

Elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'avoir une grosseur désagréable dans la gorge, et bientôt elle ne pût plus retenir ses larmes.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ?

Et voilà que cette femme merveilleuse - se faisait des reproches.

Regina était le pire des pires personnages. S'il y avait un insecte dans l'histoire, c'était bien elle. Comment Emma pouvait-elle ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Doucement, elle tira sur le bras d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa tête sur les oreillers.

Elle avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras –

Elle était vraiment une méprisable égoïste.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendue comme ça ? Elle avait un passé difficile ; la belle affaire. Emma aussi avait un passé difficile. Et pourtant, même dans cet état, elle était plus forte qu'elle - plus sage qu'elle. C'était clair.

 _C'est parce qu'Emma est quelqu'un de bien._

Ah, oui. Bien sûr.

Doucement, elle commença à caresser le visage d'Emma, en la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, essayant de faire tomber les différentes couches de protection dans lesquelles Emma s'était enveloppée pour qu'elle puisse enfin recracher le poison qu'elle avait absorbé.

Effectivement, au fil de ses caresses, le visage d'Emma commença à trembler de plus en plus fort, et des larmes nourries par le comportement néfaste de Regina commencèrent à couler.

C'était insupportable. Ce spectacle. Savoir qu'elle en était responsable.

Mais elle resta.

Elle la caressa jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'au dessus de ses yeux rouges et gonflés, les paupières d'Emma étaient en train de s'alourdir. Les mots d'Emma au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent furent les plus douloureux de tous.

\- Et toi, murmura t-elle. Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu es ?

Regina s'immobilisa un instant, se cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, noyé dans un mélange d'amour et de chagrin, puis elle reprit ses caresses.

Emma appréciait le toucher, le toucher de Regina. Il la rendait plus forte, plus heureuse, il la réconfortait. Ça, même Regina pouvait l'admettre.

En caressant le visage de son amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle se fit le serment de ne jamais la priver de ce réconfort – et de ne jamais le gâcher en lui révélant que son toucher bien aimé se trouvait en réalité être une bête horrible appelée Regina.

Le problème, c'était qu'en la regardant s'endormir, consolée par le toucher – Regina était bien consciente que ses sentiments pour Emma étaient plus forts que jamais.

* * *

Depuis que les touchers avaient recommencé, Regina avait mis en place une réglementation stricte : personne, absolument _personne_ n'était autorisée à entrer dans son bureau sans frapper. Juste au cas où, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même, elle serait assise sur le bord de sa table de travail, une tasse de café à la main, passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde endormie.

Par conséquent, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Regina ne fut pas sûre du sentiment qui prédomina en elle : l'embarras ou la colère.

Sa main fit un geste brusque, plus par réflexe que par choix délibéré - et le miroir récupéra instantanément sa surface argenté en même temps son mascara, qui avait coulé, redevenait immaculé sur son visage.

Mais ses gestes rapides n'empêchèrent pas une Snow White clairement enragée de s'arrêter net, ses yeux scrutant tour à tour le visage suspicieusement impassible de Regina et son miroir.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _Snow White_ , ceci est un bureau privé ! Je te _prierais_ de frapper à la porte comme une personne civilisée, ou je te je te jure que je te _jetterai_ dehors en te traînant par le sweater affreux que tu as mis aujourd'hui !

Les yeux de Snow se plissèrent, et continuèrent à étudier Regina et son miroir.

\- Quoi ? aboya le maire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Pardon ?

Elle sentait que sa lèvre se tordait en un rictus colérique. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer aux idioties de Snow, quelles qu'elles soient.

\- Le miroir. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le miroir ?

Regina laissa échapper un rire moqueur, se leva du bureau et s'assit avec élégance dans son énorme chaise.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle faisait de son mieux pour prétendre que tout était normal. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre la main dans le sac – pas par la _mère_ d'Emma. Nope. Elle allait se battre bec et ongles - il n'était pas question que Snow White la fasse avouer.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, Snow, mais de temps à autres, je me regarde dedans pour être sûre d'être – présentable. Clairement, ce n'est pas ton cas, sinon tu n'oserais jamais mettre un pied hors de chez toi avec cette coupe de cheveux.

Snow cligna des yeux, et prit le même air absent et stupide qu'elle abordait souvent étant enfant.

\- Non ! répliqua t-elle en secouant la tête. Non, il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans ! Je l'ai vu ! Est-ce que… (Snow retint sa respiration, agrippant sa propre gorge et sa poitrine d'un air choqué)… Est-ce que c'était Emma ?

\- Pourquoi regarderais-je Emma dans mon miroir, Snow ? Tu as peut-être manqué l'épisode de ce matin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excu…

 _\- Tu mens !_

Regina releva brusquement la tête, la vue obscurcie par la fureur – une fureur qu'elle avait ressentie envers elle-même toute la matinée – et qui se transformait maintenant en haine pour cette femme, une haine tellement puissante qu'elle rivalisait avec l'époque où son seul but à atteindre était de la tuer. Si Snow ne faisait pas attention, à force de la chercher, elle allait finir par la trouver.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu mens ! Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour oublier qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance.

Les mains de Regina s'accrochèrent si fort aux accoudoirs de son siège que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle essaya d'ignorer la vérité évidente de cette affirmation.

\- Tu étais en train de regarder quelqu'un dans ton miroir, et maintenant tu me mens. NON ! Ce n'est pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne saurais pas déterminer si c'est la vérité ou si tu me racontes encore des salades !

Regina prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu es venue pour une raison particulière, Snow ?

Snow pinça les lèvres, devenant le portrait craché de sa mère Eva.

\- Oui. Je suis venu te dire de laisser ma fille tranquille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-là _tranquille_ , Regina. Bon sang, maintenant plus que jamais !

\- Qu'est-c…

\- Je t'ai observée, ces derniers temps, cracha Snow, se transformant en une mère poule féroce.

Regina n'était pas vraiment intimidée, mais elle admettait qu'elle était impressionnée – et furieuse.

\- Je connais ton secret.

Le café de Regina se renversa sur son bureau en acajou. Elle jeta un regard furieux au traître. Un geste de la main, et le café disparut puis elle regarda Snow d'un air meurtrier.

\- Quel – secret ?

\- Je sais que tu es amoureuse de ma fille.

Regina la fixa. C'était embêtant, oui, mais – si c'était le seul secret dont Snow était au courant, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle _faisait_ à sa Emma. Elle explosa de rire.

\- Non !

Les deux mains de Snow s'abattirent sur le bureau de Regina. Elle reprit :

\- Je _t'interdis_ de t'approcher d'elle, Regina. Tout le monde pense que tu as changé, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Ce qui s'est passé en est la preuve, qu'il s'agisse d'Emma ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Regina se leva aussitôt, enragée et prête à combattre. Cette peste ridicule et pleurnicharde, toujours dans ses pattes - elle allait vraiment trop loin.

\- On peut savoir pour qui tu te prends ?

\- JE ME PRENDS POUR SA MERE ! Et je ne te laisserai _pas_ poser tes mains sur elle. Je ne te laisserai _pas_ l'influencer pour qu'elle devienne comme toi. Je suis désolée, Regina, mais tu as choisi la mauvaise personne.

Snow se tourna pour partir.

\- Et si vous êtes suffisamment stupide pour ignorer mon avertissement, _votre Majesté_ , ne vous étonnez de nous voir prendre des mesures, Charming et moi. Tu nous l'as déjà enlevée une fois, et il est _hors de question_ que tu recommences. Je te tuerais de mes mains, si tu essaies.

Regina la regarda partir, le cœur battant si fort que sa vision en tremblait. Ses doigts crépitaient d'une fureur menaçante, et, oh, elle avait également envie de s'arracher la gorge.

Bon sang, elle ne pouvait même pas protester. Snow avait raison.

* * *

Regina se tint donc à distance. La dispute lui rendit la tâche plus facile. Elle se tint à distance – physiquement. A la place, Emma passa toute la soirée de vendredi et toute la journée de samedi avec elle – avec le toucher.

C'était merveilleux. Emma était joueuse, ce qui avait rendu espoir à Regina. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas causé autant de dégâts qu'elle l'avait craint.

Elles se taquinaient, malgré le fait que la conversation soit à sens unique.

Elles jouaient.

Elles flirtaient.

Beaucoup.

Et rapidement, Regina se rendit compte que les sourires qu'Emma adressaient au toucher ne la rendaient plus triste. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle avait Emma – d'une manière dérisoire, certes, comme ça, Emma était en sécurité – en dehors de la zone de colère et de destruction.

C'était mieux, pour tout le monde.

Même si Regina se sentait terriblement seule.

* * *

\- Hey, salut, la salua Emma avec un sourire en coin dès qu'elle sentit la présence de Regina. Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

C'était samedi soir, Regina était dans son lit, sous les couvertures - elle avait prévu de laisser Emma tranquille cette nuit, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, son miroir de poche s'était retrouvé dans sa main. Elle rit doucement et tira légèrement sur le lobe d'Emma, pour lui dire bonsoir.

\- Tu es dans ton lit, toi aussi ?

Regina tira deux fois en s'allongeant sur le ventre, laissant son menton reposer sur ses bras.

La mélancolie de Regina s'évapora. Rapide. Mais bon, c'était Emma. Elle apaisait toutes ses souffrances. Elle avait prévu de rester à l'écart tout le week-end, flânant chez elle en pyjama, mais lorsqu'elle avait vérifié qu'Emma allait bien, elle l'avait trouvée d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, et elle était restée.

Le fait de savoir qu'elle n'allait pas la voir en personne avait également aidé.

Emma soupira, un profond soupir de désir, et étira son corps d'une manière que Regina adorait secrètement.

Emme avait été _entreprenante_ , ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait flirté, elle avait été séductrice – comme si elle _voulait_ que Regina fasse – quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle était sûre qu'elle aimerait quelle que soit la réponse.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais se mordit la lèvre et donna une petite tape à Emma.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, je vais me coucher !

Emma tira la langue et Regina enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers en riant. Comment cette femme, faisait-elle pour faire ressortir le côté espiègle de Regina - que la plupart des gens ne savait même pas qu'elle possédait – tout ça sans même savoir qui elle était réellement ? Peut-être que c'était justement _parce qu'_ elle ne savait pas qui elle était. A cause de ça, Regina n'avait pas à se justifier d'avoir un côté - joueur.

Peut-être que la décision qu'elle avait prise de rester anonyme était meilleure qu'elle n'avait pensé.

Mais pour l'instant, Regina avait envie de faire la – folle – un mot qu'elle n'avait utilisé qu'une poignée de fois dans toute sa vie, et jamais pour se décrire elle-même.

Elle avait donc joué avec elle elle l'avait chatouillée jusqu'à ce que David entre dans la pièce avec une batte de baseball.

Regina s'était couvert le visage d'un oreiller - une série de « HA-HA-HA-HA » sonores sortant de sa gorge et manquant de réveiller les voisins pendant qu'Emma essayait d'expliquer les bruits bizarres qu'elle avait fait à son père.

C'était génial.

\- Tu es un vrai connard, j'espère que tu le sais, dit Emma en faisant un geste pour attraper l'air une fois que David fut parti.

Deux tiraillements, Regina riait encore en se couvrant la bouche de la main.

\- Allez. Je suppose que je t'ai assez torturée pour la soirée, soupira t-elle en gigotant pour se mettre en position assise.

Elle secoua ses mains pour l'amusement de sa chambre vide, et commença à masser les épaules d'Emma, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder et profitant des doux soupirs d'Emma.

Elle se concentra sur les muscles tendus de son ventre. Regina avait – accidentellement – mais pas trop – regardé une – ou deux… trois des séances de sports d'Emma. Ces muscles devaient lui faire mal tout le temps.

Regina se focalisait sur les muscles parfaits qui se trouvaient juste sous son nombril, laissant ses pensées se diriger vers les dernières notes de maths d'Henry lorsque le ventre d'Emma se tendit soudain, et son visage rougissant lorsqu'un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Regina s'immobilisa, surprise. Elle était en train de penser aux maths ! Est-ce qu'Emma était excitée ? _Vraiment ?_

Elle sentit une pointe de fierté la traverser.

Emma laissa échapper un petit cri hilarant et commença à bafouiller pendant que Regina fixait son miroir, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça fait vraiment _longtemps_ , et du coup, je suis un peu… à fleur de peau. En plus, j'ai remarqué que tu gardes tes mains dans des endroits politiquement corrects, ces derniers temps. Tu t'es trouvé une conscience ?

Regina rit d'un rire auto-dérisoire en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Deux tiraillements.

C'était vrai, elle _s'était_ trouvé une conscience. Elle s'était réveillée de sa nuit encidrée et avait fait les cent pas dans sa chambre pendant une heure entière de culpabilité. Elle ne devait pas toucher Emma – autant. Elle préféra donc être claire, malgré le désir – évident d'Emma.

\- Je vois.

Regina retint sa respiration, lâchant Emma complètement.

Elle n'avait pas _rêvé_ , elle avait bien entendu sa voix ! Elle savait qu'Emma voulait – quelque chose de plus, mais – Regina haleta, son corps s'éveillant aussitôt. Si elle avait entendu ce petit « je vois » de la part de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans son lit, elle se serait appliquée à lui faire méticuleusement perdre la tête – avec sa langue.

Tant d'impatience. Tant de désir.

Bord-

Emma couina :

\- Tu es parti ?

Et Regina commença à la toucher.

Elle la toucha jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux haletantes, pantelantes de désir.

Elle la toucha jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui demande de venir la rejoindre.

Elle la toucha jusqu'à ce qu'Emma fasse glisser une de ses mains dans son boxer – et que Regina fasse la même chose.

Elle la toucha jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrache son sous-vêtement, et que, pour la première fois, Regina puisse profiter de la vue délicieuse et tentante de son sexe trempé qui l'attirait.

Regina plongea aussitôt dans sa propre intimité, renversant la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés sur ce sexe rose et divin. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement puissant, rétractant ses doigts et les replongeant de nouveau.

Elle observa les doigts longs et forts d'Emma tracer le contour de son clitoris, puis se diriger vers l'entrée de son sexe.

Regina poussa de nouveau ses doigts en elle, crispant ses orteils. _Mon Dieu._

 _Renverse le sort. Renverse-le, Regina !_

Elle leva la main, prête à ce qu'Emma sente ses doigts rapides et réguliers plonger dans son –

Le portable d'Emma sonna.

\- Nooooon, crièrent-elles d'une même voix.

Elle regarda Emma se préparer à répondre, et, une main toujours ancrée en elle-même, Regina abattit la deuxième sur le téléphone, empêchant Emma de décrocher. Elles étaient sur le point de jouir – ensemble. _Elles étaient à deux doigts d'y arriver, bon sang !_

Emma pleurnicha en disant que c'était le poste, la voix toujours engourdie à cause de l'orgasme dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter.

Regina relâcha le portable avec un cri de frustration, et se jeta tête la première dans les draps.

Ce genre de relation était insupportable.

Elle envisagea de faire disparaître le téléphone d'Emma, mais non, il s'évanouirait dans un nuage de fumée violette et elle serait grillée.

Elle regarda donc Emma s'habiller en grommelant, puis partir, incrédule et furieuse.

Lorsque Regina s'était réveillée le matin suivant, son corps était encore hypersensible. Elle avait refusé de terminer toute seule la nuit précédente – même si elle en avait eu très envie. Elle s'était retenue.

Elle fut donc d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout dimanche.

Et elle fut également très occupée.

Tellement occupée qu'elle ne rentra chez elle que tard le soir.

Et donc, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, grommeleuse mais excitée et prête pour une répétition de la nuit dernière – la Sauveuse était déjà endormie.

\- Non ! hurla t-elle sur son miroir.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Bon sang. Elle avait attendu toute la journée.

Puis, il lui vint une idée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se demanda…

Repoussant les couvertures, elle enleva lentement, langoureusement le haut, puis le bas de son pyjama en soie, jusqu'à être étendue, complètement nue, dans l'air frais et nocturne. L'acte coupable qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, le fait de s'étendre ainsi exposée, et l'air froid qui faisait durcir ses tétons, suffisaient à faire battre son pouls jusque dans son clitoris excité.

Elle profita de la sensation pendant un moment encore, puis, un sourire mesquin sur le visage, elle contracta ses deux mains et sentit sa peau picoter - une sensation chaude et régulière qui la traversait de la tête aux pieds. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement, profitant de l'effet de sa propre magie.

Elle pensa à la Sauveuse, et commença à caresser de haut en bas son ventre, ses cuisses, ses bras, sa poitrine.

Lentement, elle sentit Emma se réveiller, et ne put pas s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres quand Emma, haletante, dit :

\- Oh ! Tu es là.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit Regina à la femme qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Regina prit une grande inspiration, et, la main à plat sur sa peau, elle la fit remonter le long de son corps pour venir prendre son sein en coupe, la sensation décuplée en sachant qu'Emma pouvait la sentir également.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je rêve de toi ?

Elle entendait la voix d'Emma depuis le miroir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, s'étirant langoureusement dans le noir, et tira une fois sur son oreille.

Des rêves ? C'était – prometteur, comme début.

\- Et ben, je rêve de toi. Enfin, pas de toi exactement, mais d'une personne sans visage, et on…

Regina gémit. Emma Swan rêvait d'elle.

C'était trop bon.

Elle ne voulait plus attendre.

Ses deux mains remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à ses seins, faisant rouler ses tétons, et Regina soupira dans le noir en entendant Emma faire le même bruit.

Elle toucha tout, elle toucha partout - pantelante, les yeux égarés.

Elle effleura ses hanches descendit vers ses cuisses, ses jambes, remonta le long de ses cuisses, caressa son estomac, ses seins, son cou, puis plongea dans ses cheveux.

Elle ondulait, noyée dans le plaisir qui traversait son corps encore et encore et encore et encore, laissant échapper un petit « ooh » alors qu'Emma jurait « Oh merde ! Oh mon Dieu. »

Elle voulait regarder dans le miroir, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux rivés dessus, pas lorsque ces sons merveilleux insistaient pour sortir de la bouche d'Emma.

Les gémissements devinrent étouffés, et Regina se rendit compte qu'Emma s'était mis une main dans la bouche pour couvrir et retenir ses exclamations. Regina imagina ces dents sur son cou et tressaillit en grognant.

\- Oh non, dit-elle.

Elle voulait entendre ces bruits. Fermement, elle retira la main d'Emma, et c'était comme ouvrir une bouteille de champagne - un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma avant qu'elle ne remette dans main en place.

Regina s'esclaffa, pinçant son téton et gémissant.

Très bien. Emma pouvait avoir sa main.

En fait – elle pressa elle-même sa main sur ses propres lèvres, sachant qu'elle maintiendrait ainsi la main d'Emma à cet endroit, et, avec son autre main, elle descendit le long de son estomac, jusque dans son sexe excité.

Regina cria, cambrant les hanches, alors qu'un cri étouffé d'Emma parvenait à ses oreilles.

Ça ne fit que l'encourager.

Elle allait le faire. Elle allait les faire jouir toutes les deux.

Elle replongea ses doigts en elle-même et appuya doucement sur son clitoris gonflé. D'une même voix, elles laissèrent échapper une longue série de gémissements aigus.

Elle fit glisser un doigt humide autour de son clitoris une fois, deux fois – oh, bon sang, avec les sons qu'Emma faisait – ça n'allait pas être très long. Oh !

La respiration de Regina hoqueta. Emma commença à supplier de lui en donner plus.

Ses cuisses tremblaient. Elle était proche – oh oui. Emma ! Est-ce qu'Emma – son corps tremblait, battait, dansait. Oui ! Elle – elle -

\- Oh mon Dieu, je vais… je vais… oh put…, entendit-elle depuis le miroir, et –

Quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner si fort à sa porte qu'elle sauta immédiatement hors de son lit, ses jambes nues la picotant.

La connexion avait été coupée, sa magie s'était évanouie dans un crépitement fugace.

Putain, putain, putain, putain, putain !

Elle pouvait à peine marcher. Elle avait été à ça… !

\- BON SANG, MAIS QUI C'EST ?

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers en tapant des pieds.

L'adjoint David.

\- TU VEUX QUOI, A CETTE HEURE-CI ?

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Qui veut tuer Snow ? Ou David... Vous savez maintenant que Regina n'était pas vraiment responsable d'avoir laissé Emma en plan comme ça ! Nous l'avons accusé à tord, story of her life. La suite n'arrivera pas avant après-demain ! Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre l'avant dernier en fait, si vous avez tout suivi ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui illuminent mes journées, vous me faîtes sourire et rire et c'est top, mais enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de la déranger, cet abruti.

Ce putain de crétin était venu la « réveiller », la bouche en cœur, parce qu'elle avait laissée allumées les lumières intérieures de sa voiture.

Elle aboya :

\- Et c'est pour ÇA que tu es venu cogner comme un malade sur ma porte en plein milieu de la nuit ? Quoi, tu t'es inquiété pour la santé de ma _batterie_?

Il la regarda d'un air penaud et désolé.

\- Ma fille m'a dit que tu te couchais souvent tard, j'ai pensé que tu serais probablement debout. Et comme la maison est, euh, assez grande… j'ai frappé fort.

Elle siffla entre ses dents, lui fermant violemment la porte au nez et claquant des doigts de sa deuxième main.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Elle refit claquer ses doigts, essayant d'éteindre la lumière de sa voiture – et se rendit compte que toute sa magie avait disparu.

\- Nooooon, cria t-elle, faisant claquer ses doigts, encore et encore. Non !

En temps normal, elle s'en ficherait, mais là elle avait quelque chose sur le feu, bon sang !

La magie était une chose très pointilleuse, et apparemment, tout arrêter d'un coup alors qu'on était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme en étant magiquement connecté à une deuxième personne était suffisant pour que ça déconne.

Elle essaya de ravoir Emma pendant plusieurs minutes, sans succès.

Elle jura – énormément. Puis elle se força à aller se coucher.

Du sommeil. Si elle dormait, sa magie reviendrait. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, et peut-être aussi d'un bon petit déjeuner.

En plus. Demain, on était lundi. Demain, si elle suivait sa routine habituelle, elle se rendrait pour la première fois depuis vendredi chez les Charming.

Elle devait se décider.

* * *

Le matin suivant, elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de se placer devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Un mouvement sec de poignet, et la surface argentée se transformait en une fenêtre qui lui montrait Emma, devant la machine à café.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Regina, qui caressa doucement le bras de la jeune femme.

La mâchoire d'Emma se serra.

\- Tu… Je… Tu n'es pas en position de venir me parler !

Regina prit un air indigné. Elle plaisantait là, ou elle était vraiment en colère ? Elle pressa doucement l'épaule d'Emma avec des doigts, et fut soulagée de l'entendre approuver sarcastiquement ses excuses.

\- Crois-moi, si ça c'était passé comme je l'avais prévu, les choses se seraient terminées différemment hier soir, dit-elle au miroir, une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Emma lui lança quelques piques de plus, sans se douter que Regina se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison.

Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?

Elle voulait y aller.

Mais – elle ne devrait pas.

Mais elle en avait envie.

Vu de loin, elle devait ressembler à une danseuse automate dans une boîte à musique. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, puis faisait demi-tour et s'éloignait – avant de faire volte-face et de se rapprocher de la porte – encore et encore.

Elle ne devrait pas y aller.

Dans le miroir, Emma lui lança quelques remarques cinglantes, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre elle - mais Regina n'était pas très inquiète pour ça.

Sans doute parce qu'elle venait de sortir de sa maison et qu'en ce moment précis, elle ne s'inquiétait que de ce qui allait suivre.

C'était le visage de Snow qui l'avait décidée. Le visage de Snow, qui l'avait menacée.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas changé – mais il était absolument hors de question que Snow soit celle qui en juge pour elle.

Regina avait donc traversé les quelques pâtés de maisons qui la séparait de l'appartement des Charming.

Et tout s'était bien passé.

Elle s'était délecté de l'expression débile qu'avait prise Snow lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce - les yeux exorbités, du lait coulant de son menton. Il était clair qu'elle avait crû avoir fait un travail fantastique pour faire sortir Regina de la vie d'Emma.

Son air d'incompréhension total avait donné un peu plus de confiance en elle à Regina.

Après ça, tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude.

Parfaitement bien.

Tellement bien que Regina n'avait pas arrêté de penser à autre chose depuis. Elle avait essayé de travailler, mais elle retombait toujours dans la rêvasserie.

Finalement, à la pause déjeuner, elle céda.

Elle avait besoin de la revoir aujourd'hui. En personne.

Cette histoire de rester loin d'elle pour son propre bien, c'était impossible à tenir.

Le simple fait d'aller… la voir… ça n'engageait à rien… de toute façon… si ?

Elle avait marché deux fois plus vite que d'habitude, attrapant un repas pour deux au passage, et s'était rendu au poste.

\- Regina !

Emma avait sursauté comme si quelqu'un lui avait soudain collé un tisonnier brûlant à même la peau. Que venait-elle d'interrompre ?

Regina plissa les yeux. Ça sentait de nouveau la fumée de cigarette. Elle l'avait déjà sentie ce matin et avait pensé qu'il n'était pas impossible que la Sauveuse soit retombée dans de mauvaises habitudes. Elle se demandait si ça devait l'inquiéter – ou la flatter ?

Et Emma avait aussi l'air un peu endormie.

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de dormir sur son bureau avant que Regina n'arrive ?

Est-ce qu'elle était en train de - rêver ? Cette pensée amena un grand sourire sur le visage de Regina.

 _Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui mater les jambes ? Depuis quand Emma lui matait-elle les jambes ?_

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, Emma. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle renifla une fois de plus et réalisa que c'était sa propre magie qu'elle sentait sur Emma. Ses lèvres tressaillirent mais elle ravala son sourire. C'était donc _là_ que sa magie s'était envolée la nuit précédente. Emma rougit et gigota un peu - et Regina écarquilla les yeux, la bouche sèche.

Elle ne devait pas se sentir très bien. Lorsqu'Emma lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait encore faible, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'était pas bien réveillée, ou qu'elle était un peu excitée. Mais apparemment, la totalité de la magie de Regina s'était infiltrée en elle et coulaient dans ses veines, torturant ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle se lécha les lèvres en imaginant le niveau d'excitation qu'Emma devait ressentir en ce moment même.

Elle regarda Emma qui regardait ses jambes, et elle comprit.

La libido d'Emma avait clairement été boostée. Et ça, c'était – parfait.

\- Tu m'as apporté à manger ?

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit, malgré le doute qu'elle ressentait.

Elle observa Emma sortir le sandwich de son emballage avec une confiance totale et mordre dedans, soupirant de plaisir.

Regina sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter lorsque le bruit se transforma en un grognement de plaisir charnel, avant qu'Emma ne l'étouffe complètement.

 _Oooh._

Emma écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard anxieux à Regina.

Elle eut un mal fou à s'empêcher de rire. La querelle interne d'Emma se reflétait sur son visage. Elle gigotait comme une folle sur sa chaise. Pensait-elle vraiment que ça pouvait ne pas se remarquer ?

Le pied de Regina commença à taper régulièrement le sol. Une vague de chaleur traversa son corps. Merde. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de céder à son désir. Mais Emma l'observait – comme si – Emma n'était pas _au courant_ , si ? Il était absolument impossible qu'Emma se doute qu'elle était le toucher, hein ?

Et pourtant, elle rougissait et lançait à Regina des regards enflammés, comme si elle voulait goûter chaque parcelle de son corps.

Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle _savait_ ?

Regina ne réfléchit pas, et passa à l'offensive :

\- Ça y est, j'en ai marre. Tu as un problème depuis plusieurs jours et j'en ai assez de faire semblant que tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui. Se passe.

 _Pitié, ne dis pas que tu es au courant. Pitié, ne dis pas que tu es au courant. Bon sang, j'aurais dû arrêter. Je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin !_

Le regard d'Emma se figea, comme une biche surprise par les phares d'une voiture, et elle s'affaissa sur son siège.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais Regina, s'il-te-plait. Tu ne peux en parler à personne.

Regina se pencha vers elle, très intriguée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lorsqu'Emma explosa et lâcha : « Il y a un toucher ! », Regina avait faillit s'étouffer en essayant de retenir le rire aigu façon Rumplestiltkin qui avait failli sortir de sa bouche.

\- Un quoi ?

Emma se rapprocha jusqu'à être au bord de sa chaise, et commença à expliquer dans un chuchotement rapide.

\- Je vois, finit par dire Regina, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Ça a commencé quand, exactement ?

\- Au Pays Imaginaire.

\- Et Rumplelstiltskin pense quand même qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un à Storybrooke ?

Seigneur, son amour pour cette femme stupide et toujours dans la lune n'avait pas de limite. Gold, ce crétin de macaque, lui avait pratiquement donné la réponse. Et pourtant, elle n'avait visiblement pas fait le rapprochement. Pourquoi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vois, répéta t-elle, scrutant le visage rouge et sérieux de son interlocutrice. Emma, commença lentement Regina, fascinée par le regard affamé et timide qui se lisait sur le visage d'Emma. Elle persista :

\- Quand tu dis que cette chose te touche, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ?

Emma tressaillit et devint écarlate.

\- Ben. Euh.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que – Emma ! s'écria Regina, feignant d'être surprise.

\- Je sais, je sais ! s'écria t-elle. C'est bizarre, je sais !

Regina se pencha prudemment vers elle. Tout ça était – éprouvant. Son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, ou bien – elle se pencha plus en avant encore, plus qu'il n'était convenable.

\- Tu couches avec lui ?

Regina sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau lorsqu'une lueur de désir se mit à briller dans les yeux d'Emma.

\- Non ! cria Emma en s'éloignant brusquement d'elle.

Pendant un instant, l'odeur de la magie de Regina se fit plus forte.

Les lèvres de Regina s'entrouvrirent de choc. Le ton d'Emma traduisait la colère et le regret qu'elle ressentait. Et les choses que ça faisait à Regina – elle dû croiser les jambes, ou –

\- Mais tu en as _envie_ !

\- Ben ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Regina. Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais qui que ce soit, bon sang, il est génial !

Le brouillard de désir qui avait commencé à envelopper Regina s'évapora aussitôt.

\- Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Géniale – comme dans, géniale pour la toucher ? Une amante géniale ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et se pencha de nouveau en avant.

\- Je te jure. Je sais, tu dois penser que je suis folle, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir appris tellement sur lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et je ne l'ai même pas encore rencontré, bordel !

\- Pas encore ? Tu, euh, tu penses que tu vas le rencontrer ? demanda Regina, l'air de rien, malgré le fait que son cœur essayait visiblement de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

\- Pff, j'espère que oui, grogna t-elle. Je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un, sinon. Tout ça…

Emma marqua une pause pour réfléchir, et Regina, intriguée, attendit impatiemment. Cette conversation lui donnait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes.

\- Regina. Peut-être que tu pourrais me renseigner sur…

\- Sur quoi, m- ?

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle s'était tellement habituée à appeler Emma « mon cœur », « ma chérie » ou « mon amour » lorsqu'elle lui parlait dans le miroir que ça lui avait presque échappé.

\- Essaye de ne pas me juger, ok - j'ai jamais couché avec cette – personne, mais c'était pas loin de se faire.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Regina en fixant Emma, captivée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Emma était en train de parler d'une proximité – en tant que personnes – pas juste pour le sexe. Elle en était sûre. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait tout avouer sur le champ et voir ce qui se passerait.

\- Euh, ouais. La nuit dernière, il a, putain, j'en sais rien. C'était comme s'il m'avait enveloppé dans une sorte de champ magnétique sexuel ou un truc comme ça. J'en sais rien, mais putain – j'étais à deux doigts de… Je sais pas, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

\- Pourquoi, euh, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas… tu sais ?

Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer correctement, et lorsqu'elle se rappela à quel point Emma avait été proche de l'orgasme, elle eut l'impression que sa culotte était soudain un peu trop serrée.

Combien de temps – se demanda t-elle – combien de temps ça lui prendrait de ramener Emma à ce degré d'excitation – ici, sur ce bureau bas de gamme ?

\- Parce que ce con s'est arrêté ! Putain, j'étais à deux doigts d'un orgasme tellement fort que j'étais même pas sûre que mon corps pouvait le supporter, et il s'est juste barré !

\- Vraiment ? haleta Regina en tendant la main vers sa bouteille d'eau.

« Un orgasme tellement fort que j'étais même pas sûre que mon corps pouvait le supporter. » Regina prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha lentement, manquant sa bouteille et renversant de l'eau sur tout le bureau.

Emma ne le remarqua pas.

\- Mais oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Tu pense qu'il ne peut pas faire ça à moins d'être là en personne ?

Une vague d'arrogance et de suffisance traversa Regina alors qu'elle nettoyait l'eau, puis ses habits. Oh, si elle savait à quel point sa vision du problème était erronée. En fait, si cette conversation durait encore longtemps, elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait le lui faire comprendre.

Elle étudia le visage plein d'espoir d'Emma, et se demanda, une fois de plus : est-ce qu'elle sait ? Est-ce que cette conversation était censée servir d'appât ? Etait-elle en train d'essayer de forcer Regina à confesser ?

\- Tu dis que tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

\- Non !

\- Alors…, commença t-elle en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Elle ne voulait pas dire que le toucher avait peut-être été dérangé, parce qu'elle avait peur que David ait dit à Emma qu'il était passé chez Regina, la nuit dernière. Elle y alla donc au feeling, et termina :

\- Je pense que peut-être il n'a pas voulu faire quelque chose qui pourrait te déplaire. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez pu avoir une conversation à propos de ça.

\- Impossible. J'étais littéralement en train de le supplier !

 _Oui. Oui ! Ooooh. Bordel. Oui. Putain…_ Les mots résonnèrent soudain dans la tête de Regina, et elle laissa échapper un halètement.

\- Crois-moi, j'en avais envie – ce qui est toujours très bizarre en sachant que, tu sais, je n'ai aucune idée de son identité. Oh putain, est-ce que ça fait de moi une salope ? Parce que, je te jure, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en _couple_ avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir ! Je ne suis pas juste en train de me jeter sur quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un, de complètement aléatoire sans même savoir qui c'est.

Regina afficha un grand sourire, clairement amusée.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui dire ce que tu voulais exactement ?

Elle imaginait Emma sur son lit, sur le dos, suppliante. Elle l'imagina supplier Regina de la faire jouir.

Son corps était de nouveau à fleur de peau, et elle commença à gigoter imperceptiblement sur son siège.

\- Non ! Parce que ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est avoir une relation à deux avec cette personne, bordel.

Regina hésita.

\- Mais, si jamais tu ne rencontrais jamais cette personne-

Merde. Est-ce qu'Emma irait jusqu'à se séparer du toucher ? Parce que Regina n'était pas sûre d'être prête à envisager cette possibilité – pas du tout – jamais.

\- Bon sang, ne dis pas ça !

Emma se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Elle reprit :

\- Mais j'imagine que si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir – ouais, je prends. Mais je veux tellement, tellement savoir qui c'est ! Enfin bref, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est…

Emma leva les yeux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ?

Regina relâcha la lèvre qu'elle était en train de mordiller. _Ne te trahis pas toute seule !_

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Um, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Tes joues sont vraiment rouges. Tu as chaud ?

\- Toi non ?

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à l'esprit de Regina. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas avoir chaud ? Pour parler de tout ça en restant posée ? Regina sentait que sa chemise commençait à lui coller au dos. Elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à exploser. Est-ce que ce serait une si mauvaise chose ? Emma avait l'air tellement désespérée de savoir qui se cachait derrière le toucher qu'elle envisagerait de s'engager dans une relation avec n'importe qui – même une personne qui l'avait profondément blessée quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle pourrait juste –

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Bref, j'ai pas réussi à dormir, du coup. C'était comme si j'étais sous tension toute la nuit, um, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que c'est – normal ?

Regina sursauta. Elle était en train d'imaginer – pfiouuu – elle prit une grande inspiration. Reprend-toi.

\- Honnêtement, Emma, je n'en sais rien. Je pense.

\- Je, euh…

Regina se demanda si Emma avait remarqué à quel point elle s'était rapprochée d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si je… tu sais quoi –

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben, tu sais.

\- Quoi ? Oh !

Regina ferma brusquement les jambes. Emma était en train de lui parler de masturbation. Les montagnes russes venaient de recommencer. Elle imagina Emma se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements, écartant les jambes, exposant son sexe excité par les doigts de Regina.

\- Ouais, que si je – _tu sais quoi_ – ce soir, je me sentirais mieux. Je veux dire, putain, j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en feu depuis ce matin !

Regina devint soudain très consciente de la rapidité de sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle avait l'impression que sa propre peau était en feu. Instinctivement, elle avait envie de respirer plus vite, mais elle avait peur que ça la trahisse. Elle ne devait pas laisser Emma deviner à quel point elle avait envie de se jeter sur elle par-dessus le bureau.

Sa respiration s'étouffa et trébucha en essayant de garder un rythme normal.

A quel moment de la conversation s'étaient-elles rapprochées à ce point ? Les lèvres d'Emma étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était de se pencher un peu plus.

Sa respiration trébucha une fois de plus.

Soudain, les yeux d'Emma se mirent à parcourir son corps, ses lèvres, ses seins, ses yeux.

Bon sang, si elle ne sortait pas très vite de cette pièce, elle allait prendre cette femme - elle allait posséder Emma.

Ses mains tressaillirent, son bas-ventre douloureusement excité.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, Emma. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vécu ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec de la magie comme celle là (elle improvisait, s'écoutant à peine) – se masturber ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Sans qu'Emma ne se doute de rien, elle commença à planifier la soirée qu'elles allaient partager. Sans personne pour les interrompre, cette fois.

\- Imagine, vu ce que tu m'as dis, que la magie t'empêche d'atteindre l' – de finir. Ou un org – que ça double les effets ?

Hors de question qu'elle encourage Emma à terminer toute seule.

\- Si j'étais toi, la prochaine fois que le toucher, comme tu l'appelles, vient te voir, je lui ferai comprendre de manière très claire que je voudrais-

\- Jouir. De préférence avec lui.

Regina grogna silencieusement, sentit une vague de plaisir la traverser, et ne tergiversa plus sur la réalisation de ses projets mentaux.

Ce soir, coûte que coûte, elle ferait jouir Emma Swan.

\- Exactement. Et je dirai même…

\- Oui ? demanda Emma en se penchant un peu plus.

Regina se lécha les lèvres, laissant sa sensualité envelopper le corps Emma. Elle se pencha vers elle, sûre de son plan.

\- Supplie-le.

Le visage d'Emma redevint très sérieux.

\- Ouais. Je pense que tu as raison.

Regina mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Tu pars ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et répondit :

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Oh, lâcha Emma, visiblement déçue. D'accord.

Son sang bouillait toujours dans ses veines lorsqu'elle plongea dans ces yeux verts qui réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen pour que Regina lui fasse l'amour.

Cette pensée faisait tourner la tête de la concernée.

\- On se voit demain matin ?

Regina hocha fermement la tête pour contrebalancer le ton séducteur que sa voix avait décidé d'adopter sans sa permission.

\- Demain matin, oui.

En sortant de la pièce, elle sentit le regard d'Emma dans son dos.

Dès qu'elle eut tourné au coin du bâtiment, elle s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant bruyamment, la respiration erratique.

L'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir pour garder une respiration normale et régulière lui donnait le vertige. Mais de toute façon, la sensation de vertige ne disparut pas lorsqu'elle s'autorisa à respirer vite et fort, alors bon.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à attendre que le soir arrive.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Emma Swan devint le projet téléréalité personnel de Regina. Regarder la jeune blonde essayer de se détendre devant la télé alors que son corps n'arrêtait pas de sursauter et de tressaillir était le spectacle le plus amusant que Regina avait jamais contemplé.

Elle gigotait et se déplaçait vers la gauche – et quelques instants plus tard, revenait à sa place initiale. Elle se tortillait et posait ses jambes sur la table – avant de glapir et de rougir immanquablement.

Enfin, en poussant un cri exaspéré, Emma se leva, jetant la télécommande sur la table basse.

Elle la regarda marcher à grand pas vers la salle de bain et tourner la température de la douche vers très _froid_.

\- Tu es là, hein ?

Un sourire séducteur étira les lèvres de Regina, et elle effleura son ventre avec un seul doigt. Elle voulait qu'Emma enlève son t-shirt.

Emma abordait un sourire relaxé mais fier. Au lieu de retirer le vêtement, elle défit le bouton de son jean.

Regina se raidit sur son lit.

Emma baissa la fermeture éclair et se tint debout, haussant un sourcil.

Regina gémit doucement en posant une main sur les muscles plats et durs du ventre qu'elle voulait désespérément voir.

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

Regina haussa les sourcils. Elle pouvait. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait le faire.

Après une minute d'attente, Emma afficha un sourire narquois.

Le t-shirt disparut.

Elle avait vu Emma à différents stades de nudité durant leur – communication, mais jamais jusque _là_. Emma avait retiré son t-shirt et avait pris une pose provocante et séduisante, son jean toujours bien serré autour de sa taille, son soutien-gorge sombre sur sa peau.

Regina prit une grande inspiration. Emma était magnifique.

Elle soupira. En général, elle n'était pas patiente, mais certaines choses valaient la peine qu'on attende pour les avoir.

Elle observa Emma retirer ses chaussettes, puis marquer une pause, les mains posées sur son jean.

Regina grogna impatiemment sur le miroir.

Le sourire en coin d'Emma s'agrandit et elle commença à se déhancher pour faire descendre son jean centimètre par centimètre.

Les mains de Regina tressaillirent et le verre de vin qu'elle tenait se fendit soudain, laissant apparaître une longue fissure tout du long. Son Shiraz 2008 coulait le long de son poignet, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

 _Emma ne portait pas de culotte !_

Regina croisa et décroisa ses longues jambes, essayant vainement de calmer sa respiration.

Toute la journée ? Elle avait été nue sous son jean toute la journée ? A midi aussi ?

Inconsciemment, elle commença à caresser les mollets d'Emma, l'eau à la bouche, fixant sa peau d'un air affamé. Elle sentait sa magie bouillonner dans le corps d'Emma, et dégager un parfum enivrant et excitant.

Et là, Emma commit une grave erreur. Elle afficha un sourire espiègle, et lâcha : « C'est tout ce que tu auras » avant de se placer sous le jet d'eau glacé.

Regina sentit que sa magie abandonnait le corps de la blonde, le froid de la douche finissant par l'emporter sur l'excitation de la nuit précédente.

\- Bon sang !

Son verre se fissura un peu plus.

Cette femme ! Elle savait comment – jouer – avec Regina.

Elle était irritée, énervée même, mais aussi fière, en un sens.

Elle regarda Emma se doucher en réfléchissant. Ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait penser à Regina qu'Emma la connaissait vraiment. En fait, Emma semblait la connaître de A à Z. Parfois, ça en devenait même agaçant. Elle faisait quelque chose, puis croisait le regard d'Emma qui lui souriait d'un air entendu.

Le désir – purement sexuel – qu'elle ressentait commença à s'évaporer – ou plutôt à se transformer. Il s'adoucit, et soudain, elle se sentit triste. Elle voulait tellement être là-bas avec elle.

Tellement.

* * *

Emma sortit de sa douche en chantonnant doucement. Elle se sécha et se dirigea vers sa chambre, de toute évidence pour s'habiller - mais Regina l'attendait de pied ferme.

Délicatement, elle attrapa son épaule et la tira vers elle, joueuse.

Emma gloussa et atterrit sur son lit, sur le dos, provocante.

Le coin des lèvres de Regina tressaillit alors qu'elle scrutait le visage d'Emma. Elle abordait un sourire content. Doucement, Regina fit passer deux doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit en retour, satisfaite de l'expression heureuse qui se reflétait sur le visage d'Emma.

Elle caressa ce visage et imagina ce que ça serait, de se pencher et de presser sa joue contre celle d'Emma. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle se mit sur le dos, se débarrassa de ses habits et fit un geste du poignet, rétablissant sa connexion en temps réel avec Emma. Puis elle commença à toucher, à caresser, à taquiner chaque parcelle de son – du corps d'Emma. Elle la touchait avec la plus grande attention, espérant transmettre la douceur de ses gestes à Emma – espérant qu'elle comprenait combien elle comptait pour Regina – à quel point Regina la désirait.

Elle s'arrêta sur tous les endroits favoris d'Emma, puis sur les siens, sentant que leurs sens devenaient à fleur de peau - leurs corps commençant à s'éveiller ensemble.

Elles laissèrent d'abord échapper quelques soupirs ici et là, la respiration haletante. Puis, elles devinrent plus bruyantes. Un petit gémissement, un cri de plaisir.

Leurs épaules se mirent à tressauter, leur ventre à trembler.

Finalement, des mots entiers sortirent de leur bouche.

 _Oui._

 _Oh._

Tendrement, Regina caressa le visage d'Emma, son pouce en traçant les contours avec amour pendant que son autre main jouait avec ses tétons érigés.

Elle effleura de nouveau les lèvres d'Emma, en imaginant que c'était ses propres lèvres, et entendit la voix d'Emma se casser en murmurant :

\- S'il-te-plait, viens. S'il-te-plait.

Regina sentit son cœur se briser. Elle savait, elle savait à la voix d'Emma et à ses mots qu'elle désirait réellement que Regina soit là, avec elle. Elle se fichait de l'identité du toucher, elle voulait juste _savoir_ qui c'était.

Le visage enfouit dans ses draps, Regina se mit à pleurer, parce que – parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas céder.

Alors, au lieu de rejoindre Emma, elle lui ferma de nouveau les yeux, déterminée à ce que cette relation anonyme en vaille la peine.

Emma accepta de fermer les yeux et Regina tendit la main, la faisant passer le long de son ventre et plongeant dans la chaleur du sexe d'Emma.

Elles haletèrent.

La tête appuyée contre son miroir, Regina la caressa un instant, puis elle la pénétra en frissonnant.

Emma laissa échapper un cri aigu et Regina ferma les yeux, ondulant contre sa propre main.

Ses doigts bougeaient avec précision, récoltant un plaisir teinté de magie comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Le dos de Regina s'arqua sur le lit, et, se prélassant dans les gémissements de son amante à distance, sa deuxième main rejoint la première, caressant, taquinant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, crièrent-elles toutes les deux.

Les soins de Regina se firent plus insistants, elle bougeait plus vite, plus fort.

Emma babilla un peu alors que Regina continuait à travailler, à provoquer leur corps, sentant qu'elles commençaient à s'approcher de l'orgasme.

Elles étaient proches, Regina le sentait. Ses doigts pulsaient en elle dans un va et viens incessant. Elles y étaient presque.

\- Attend.

Emma s'était assise d'un coup, surprenant Regina.

Elle sourit en contemplant l'ébahissement qui brillait dans ses beaux yeux verts. Doucement, elle effleura sa joue et tenta de la rallonger. Mais Emma ne se laissa pas faire.

Inquiète, Regina prêta une plus grande attention à l'expression d'Emma, et finit par remarquer son regard.

\- _Non !_

 _Quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle lui chatouilla l'oreille, essayant de la calmer et de la pousser sur son dos, mais Emma ne voulait toujours pas se rallonger.

Regina fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait une bêtise ? Elle avait l'air si –

Les yeux s'Emma s'écarquillèrent, et elle lâcha :

\- Regina !

Regina s'enfuit aussitôt.

* * *

Elle avait dit son prénom. Oh non, elle avait dit son prénom. Elle savait ! Elle savait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, maintenant ? Oh non !

Regina avait paniqué. Regina s'était enfuit de la pièce dès que son nom avait été prononcé, coupant le lien – même si ça lui avait fait physiquement mal.

Elle avait longuement fixé son miroir en argent avec horreur, paniquée, ne parvenant plus à penser clairement.

Puis, elle s'était rhabillée à l'aide de sa magie et était venue ici.

Son caveau.

Emma allait la chercher.

Ce serait le seul endroit où elle ne penserait pas à venir voir.

Enfin, non.

Elle y penserait, mais elle ne pourrait pas entrer.

Oh non, elle avait dit son _nom_ !

Ça s'était passé plusieurs heures plus tôt, et depuis, Regina n'avait pas arrêté de faire les cent pas, répétant dans sa tête les mêmes mots indéfiniment : _elle avait dit son nom !_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, maintenant ?

Le soleil était en train de se lever.

Dans quelques minutes, il ferait jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Elle allait probablement la détester.

Elle la détestait sans doute déjà.

Et si Emma ne la cherchait pas ?

Oh non, _et si elle ne prenait même pas la peine de la chercher ?_

Si elle avait juste pris Henry et qu'elle était déjà à mi chemin pour Boston ?

Oh non !

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était figée.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Elle faisait les cent pas. Parfois, elle s'asseyait. Parfois, elle recommençait à faire les cent pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit de pas dans les escaliers.

* * *

 **Aha ! Plus qu'un chapitre pour résoudre l'affaire, y arriveront-elles ? Elles rament tellement qu'on se le demande ! Je sais que j'avais dis que je postais les chapitres deux par deux, mais je vais vous faire mijoter un peu pour le dernier quand même, je le posterai... (non, c'est pas une blague, je réfléchis vraiment en même temps que je tape)... après-demain ! Bisous à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, comme promis ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et que vous avez apprécié cette aventure autant que moi ^^ On se retrouve en bas pour les derniers adieux :P Je rappelle que cette histoire est une traduction de la fanficion de Olivia Janae "Phantom Touch", je la remercie encore une fois de m'avoir fait confiance pour la traduire. Vous pouvez trouver l'oeuvre originale sur et sur AO3. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Merci à tous mes petits reviewers passés présents et futurs, j'vous aiiime !**

* * *

Emma Swan était en train de partir. Merde ! Emma Swan était vraiment en train de partir !

Elle avait voulu être douce. Affectueuse. Drôle. Séductrice. Spirituelle.

Enfin, tout ce qu'Emma aurait pu vouloir chez une femme, quoi.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait été…

Evasive. Moqueuse. Ecorchée. Pathétique.

Et maintenant, Emma Swan partait.

Merde.

Elle était assise sur le siège en pierre qu'elle considérait comme son trône, le corps détendu, relaxée comme si elle se fichait de la situation depuis le moment où Emma avait inexplicablement franchi ses barrières magiques et avait exigé qu'elle s'explique. La meilleure défense – la meilleure protection contre la douleur – était l'indifférence… mais au moment même où Emma s'était détournée d'elle, Regina s'était raidit, les yeux écarquillés de panique. _Elle s'en allait, elle s'en allait !_ Elle lui avait dis qu'elle n'avait qu'à venir la chercher si elle décidait d'être « vraiment » franche avec elle, et elle tenait parole ! Elle _s'en allait._

Ce qui, d'un côté, – et elle était sans doute complètement folle de penser ça – rendait Regina fière d'elle. Elle voyait clair dans ses conneries. Elle avait toujours apprécié qu'Emma ne se laisse pas berner par ses histoires. C'était étrangement libérateur.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne voulait apparemment pas dire que Regina pouvait arrêter sa « prestation », comme Emma l'avait appelée. Elle avait envisagé ne pas venir se cacher du tout, pas parce qu'elle avait prévu d'avoir une longue et profitable conversation avec Emma, mais parce que de cette manière, elle pouvait prétendre être innocente. Si on y pensait, c'était vrai, elle _avait_ confirmé son identité en disparaissant au moment où son nom avait été prononcé, mais peut-être que si elle regardait Emma d'un air impassible pendant suffisamment longtemps, cette dernière penserait s'être trompée – et elles pourraient continuer leur relation sans que rien ne change. C'était même ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire, à l'origine.

Mais.

 _Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle continuer cette mascarade ?_

Elle ne méritait pas Emma, pas même un peu.

Pendant combien de temps encore allait-elle continuer à utiliser le toucher ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

Comment est-ce que ça allait se terminer ? Est-ce que ça finirait bien pour tout le monde ? Elle ne pensait pas que oui.

Elle était donc en panique totale alors qu'Emma remontait les escaliers en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les marches.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Maintenant, Emma était au courant.

Emma lui avait dit qu'elle la voulait.

Regina avait donc deux possibilités.

Elle pouvait laisser tomber et reprendre sa vie normalement. Au bout d'un moment, Emma se trouverait quelqu'un de bien, et Regina les regarderait alors que cette personne, Emma et Henry s'éloignaient en direction du soleil couchant – sans elle… ou elle pouvait _se bouger_ et agir.

Elle prit le temps de se détester encore un moment, sachant pertinemment que même si elle n'était pas assez bien pour Emma et même si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, elle allait se lever et la suivre.

Elle ne laisserait _personne_ d'autre qu'elle s'éloigner en direction du soleil couchant avec sa famille.

Hors de question.

Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une autre chance de… de…

Elle sauta sur pieds, et un torrent d'excitation la traversa, brûlant comme un bain chaud en hivers et complètement inattendu. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que toutes ses extrémités étaient sous tension, comme si elles recevaient trop d'adrénaline. Elle allait le faire ! Elle allait la rattraper. Toute son inquiétude et sa peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle s'envolèrent.

Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tord de prendre le problème dans ce sens. Elle s'était répété en long et en large qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Emma. Mais si – mais si ce n'était pas à elle d'en décider ?

En plus, à l'origine, le toucher avait commencé avec ce but en tête… à l'origine ? Avant qu'il ne devienne sexuel. Dans sa forme la plus pure. Elle avait commencé à faire ça pour pousser Emma à… l'aimer.

Elle haleta, surprise par l'idée qui venait de la traverser. Est-ce qu'Emma l' _aimait_ ? Ou est-ce que c'était… idiot de penser ça ?

Elle resta là un moment, à se demander, à penser que… peut-être, elle avait le droit.

Elle avait commencé les touchers pour séduire Emma Swan - pour remporter son cœur.

Et apparemment, elle avait réussi, non ?

Hook et Baelfire étaient hors course. Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Elle se retourna, et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Sa coiffure était toujours parfaite, mais son rouge à lèvre s'était un peu étalé. Elle fit un geste de la main, et poof, son maquillage était de nouveau impeccable.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers.

Etait-elle prête à faire ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Chaque parcelle de son corps sembla s'immobiliser pendant un instant lorsqu'elle réalisa que – oui. Elle était prête.

Elle remonta les escaliers deux par deux et sortit en trombe de son caveau.

Une brise légère faisait danser les branches des arbres, leurs feuilles rouges, dorées et oranges voletant comme une neige d'automne. Ils formaient un parfait arrière-plan pour la chevelure blonde qui flottait loin devant elle - Emma regagnant la ville à grand pas.

\- Emma !

Emma n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre.

Son côté espiègle refit surface, et elle sourit d'un air diabolique.

Lentement, très lentement, elle contracta ses doigts et – pinça les fesses de la Sauveuse.

De tous les sursauts de surprise qu'elle avait jamais vus, Regina était quasiment sûre que celui là remportait le grand prix. Emma bondit en l'air, une main sur le cœur. Puis, quand son corps se relâcha, elle agita les bras en l'air, comme si elle implorait le ciel, et hurla dans l'air du matin :

\- PUTAIN, MAIS MEUF !

Regina renversa la tête et rit d'un rire simple, heureuse.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si Emma allait s'arrêter ou si elle allait poursuivre sa route vers la ville. Regina ne lui laissa donc aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Elle se lança en avant, ralentie par ses talons qui s'enfonçaient un peu dans l'herbe. Elle rattrapa la blonde en quelques secondes, et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Regina, commença Emma, exaspérée.

Regina lui posa une main sur la hanche, et sa deuxième main, glacée, saisit Emma par le cou et l'attira à elle.

Emma atterrit sur les lèvres de Regina avec un cri de surprise.

Au moment où elles se touchèrent, elles soupirèrent profondément, tiraillées entre le soulagement et le désir.

Emma était là. Dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas à l'autre bout de la ville. Ou à côté d'elle, sans avoir la moindre idée de ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle était dans ses bras.

Le baiser était poli, une déclaration à lèvres closes qui colora à peine les lèvres douces et roses d'Emma avec le rouge à lèvres prononcé de Regina - et pourtant, lorsqu'elle recula, Emma se bougea pas : les yeux fermés, la tête penchée, elle faisait la moue, sa main agrippant fermement la chemise de Regina au niveau de son épaule.

Regina laissa échapper un rire léger qui sembla réveiller Emma. Ses beaux yeux verts se rouvrirent.

Regina attendit de voir ces yeux pour décider de ce qu'elle allait faire suite.

Finalement, Emma se concentra, présentant tous les symptômes d'une personne en état de choc après un accident de voiture. Mais Regina voyait aussi de l'émerveillement et – de la joie dans son regard.

Elle n'attendit pas plus.

Elle attira de nouveau Emma à elle, se prélassant dans la chaleur des lèvres d'Emma qui bougeaient furieusement contre les siennes.

Les mains d'Emma plongèrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant, les agrippant et l'attirant plus fort contre elle.

Regina gémit lorsque les hanches d'Emma se frottèrent légèrement contre les siennes, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

Le mouvement n'échappa pas à Emma, qui saisit l'occasion de venir caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Une vague de désir brûlant se mit à couler dans les veines de Regina et elle répondit à chaque mouvement d'Emma, lui soutirant des soupirs et des geignements de plaisir, la faisant tituber, incapable de rester en place. Les mains d'Emma se contractaient, planant au dessus des fesses de Regina comme si elles désiraient ardemment se poser dessus.

Regina espérait qu'elle allait se décider.

Leur corps se serrait l'un contre l'autre comme deux aimants qu'on avait trop longtemps séparé de leur partenaire et qu'on venait de relâcher pour faire ce qui leur était naturel.

* * *

Regina sut qu'Emma ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur téléportation magique lorsqu'elle sursauta en rouvrant les yeux. Un instant elles étaient dehors, dans l'air froid du matin, et l'instant d'après…

Même si Regina n'avait pas fait exprès de le faire – pas complètement. Elle était en train d'envisager une relocalisation possible, et d'un coup, elles étaient chez elle, juste à côté de son énorme lit, confortable et accueillant.

Les yeux d'Emma balayèrent la pièce, évaluant son environnement et comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il signifiait pour elle.

Regina attendit de nouveau. Lorsque deux yeux verts surpris s'arrêtèrent sur elle, elle haussa un sourcil et sourit d'un air taquin.

Emma eut l'air de réfléchir pendant une micro seconde, puis elle jeta sa veste par terre.

Regina prit une inspiration rapide, plaisamment surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Emma agripper son cou.

Emma essaya d'écraser de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Regina, mais cette dernière résista. Emma essaya de nouveau, et Regina continua de la retenir - les essais désespérés d'Emma ne faisaient qu'attiser le comportement joueur de Regina.

Finalement, Emma fronça les sourcils et Regina se pencha prudemment en avant, ses lèvres planant à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Elle s'immobilisa, hésitant délibérément, provoquant Emma alors que la tension montait. Elle sentait la respiration d'Emma contre ses lèvres, chaude et rapide, et ses mains qui se resserraient douloureusement sur la peau de Regina.

Les lèvres de Regina s'entrouvrirent et elle passa tendrement le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Emma, comme si elle voulait la goûter.

Emma haleta, les yeux embrumés comme si elle avait le vertige.

C'était un jeu tellement enivrant, tellement bon, d'amener Emma au paroxysme de son plaisir.

Emma grogna, fatiguée d'attendre, ses doigts se contractant et planant légèrement au dessus du corps de Regina. La bouche de cette dernière tressaillit, amusée par le jeu.

\- Mmmmh, gémit Emma lorsque la langue de Regina lapa une fois de plus sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger dans sa bouche.

Emma se rapprocha tellement vite qu'elle se cogna contre elle, posant enfin ses mains sur les fesses de Regina, agrippant une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Regina gémit fort, vraiment fort, lorsque le bas ventre d'Emma se pressa contre son intimité.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emma de rire, satisfaite.

Regina riposta en mordillant rapidement et fermement la peau qui se trouvait sous l'oreille d'Emma, ce qui transforma le rire de cette dernière en halètement.

\- Oh oui, murmura Emma en faisant courir ses mains sur les côtes et sur les seins de Regina, par-dessus ses habits.

Accrochée au cou d'Emma, Regina pencha la tête en arrière, jouissant de la sensation malgré la présence de ses vêtements.

\- Bon sang, siffla Emma.

Elle commença à retirer son haut, mais Regina l'arrêta.

Emma haussa les sourcils dans une question silencieuse, et Regina lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Emma fronça les sourcils lorsque Regina enleva sa jambe de sa taille, et Regina l'embrassa rapidement pour effacer sa moue de mécontentement.

Lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son amante, ses mains passèrent sous le sweater décontracté et touchèrent du bout des doigts le ventre d'Emma avant de s'aplatir pour sentir enfin la peau d'Emma contre elles.

Le froid fit tressaillit Emma, mais elle resta résolument immobile.

Regina laissa ses mains à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soient réchauffées à la chaleur d'Emma, ne bougeant qu'imperceptiblement pour la caresser tendrement. Puis, elle commença à les faire remonter sur la peau d'Emma, emportant avec elle le sweater. Elles passèrent sur ses abdominaux, sur ses côtes, autour d'un sein, avant de la contourner pour passer derrière ses épaules, pour qu'Emma n'ait plus qu'à lever les bras.

Le sweater tomba par terre.

Elle aimait la façon dont Emma la regardait, l'intensité de son regard rendait ses yeux crépitant comme des flammes. Ça faisait battre fort le cœur de Regina, et ça envoyait des frissons dans son bas-ventre. Ça la faisait se sentir – désirée – belle – importante.

Les yeux d'Emma rivés sur elle, Regina fit un pas en avant, et lentement, elle prit Emma contre elle et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum avec un soupir.

Emma la tenait dans ses bras, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, sur ses bras.

\- Regina, je…

Regina recommença à l'embrasser. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parle, mais parce qu'elle sentait qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à la mâchoire d'Emma, semèrent des baisers papillons dans son cou, puis sur son épaule, pendant que sa main descendait le long du corps d'Emma pour venir se poser sur l'entrejambe de son jean.

La respiration d'Emma se coupa, les mouvements des deux femmes devinrent effrénés, et leurs habits se mirent à disparaître les uns après les autres, ou à tomber au sol, sur les lampes de chevets, ou sur le ventilateur du plafond.

\- Oh, haleta Regina en poussant Emma sur le lit.

Elle avait déjà vu Emma nue, mais de cette manière-là, c'était – tellement mieux.

Emma s'allongea, exposant son corps long et mince alors que Regina s'avançait sur elle à quatre pattes avant de se mettre sur ses genoux, de part et d'autre des chevilles d'Emma, pour la contempler.

 _Mon Dieu._

Emma abordait un grand sourire, et Regina se rendit compte qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

\- Quoi ?

Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit encore, et elle passa un bras sous sa tête, parfaitement détendue.

\- Rien.

Regina haussa les sourcils et elle sentit un sourire étirer ses propres lèvres.

Lentement, prudemment, elle se pencha en avant, faisant courir son nez le long d'une des jambes de son amante, prenant plaisir à toucher sa peau douce, remontant pour passer sur sa hanche, inspirant l'odeur de l'excitation grandissante d'Emma - puis sur son ventre, ses côtes, sur un téton érigé et jusque dans le cou d'Emma.

Emma haleta et l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes.

\- Tu es – tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Regina, enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

Le rire d'Emma était franc et rauque.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et tout s'accéléra. Elles sentaient soudain que ça n'allait pas assez vite, qu'elles n'étaient pas assez proches.

La bouche de Regina se mit au travail, goûtant la peau d'Emma de ses lèvres - sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son cou, sa poitrine, alors qu'Emma, incapable de retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche ou de rester tranquille, s'arqua brusquement, faisant tomber Regina entre ses cuisses. Elles crièrent d'une même voix lorsque les hanches nues de Regina rencontrèrent l'intimité exposée d'Emma. La bouche de Regina voyageait désespérément le long de sa poitrine et elle prit un téton délicatement érigé entre ses lèvres, extatique de sentir Emma faire glisser ses hanches contre son ventre.

Emma laissa échapper un gémissement rapide et aigu, et ses mains vinrent se placer à l'arrière de la tête de Regina.

 _Oh_ , toucher Emma avec des doigts invisibles avait été bon, amusant, même - mais pouvoir entendre les gémissements d'Emma alors que la langue de Regina jouait sur sa peau, suçotant, aguicheuse – c'était tellement mieux.

Elle contracta ses doigts et commença à titiller le deuxième téton d'Emma avec le toucher qu'elle connaissait si bien, à présent.

\- Oh oui, cria Emma, le dos arqué pour venir à la rencontre de la peau de Regina.

Regina sourit d'un air arrogant et continua de l'exciter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue toute tremblante, gémissante de plaisir, la respiration erratique et les yeux noirs de désir. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Regina accepta de faire descendre sa main le long du ventre d'Emma pour venir la poser sur son sexe, soupirant contre sa peau.

\- Emma, haleta t-elle, surprise. Tu es vraiment – mouillée.

Emma lâcha un rire bref et moqueur, rougissante.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi, Votre Majesté ?

Regina ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma, étouffant un gémissement lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à bouger dans un va et viens tendre, se recouvrant d'une couche fine d'humidité. Profitant simplement de la sensation d'être là.

Ça, c'était de la vraie magie. Le corps d'Emma qui lui répondait avec ferveur et passion. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plus beau compliment.

Elle descendit le long du corps d'Emma, l'eau à la bouche. Elle la désirait. Elle voulait sentir son plaisir.

Elle se remit sur ses genoux et, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle écarta les jambes d'Emma qui, quelques secondes auparavant, lui enserraient fermement la taille.

Elle la contempla un moment, puis dirigea son regard sur le visage d'Emma. Elle voulait être sûre de ne pas y voir de… quoi ? D'inquiétude ?

Elle n'en trouva pas - le sourire d'Emma reflétait un calme franc et profond. Regina commença donc à se pencher en avant, ses doigts jouant légèrement avec les boucles pubiennes blondes de son amante, pantelante d'anticipation.

L'instant d'après, elle était sur le dos, Emma à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle et riant contre sa peau.

Regina cligna des yeux, puis gémit, incapable de se retenir lorsqu'Emma commença à sucer sa hanche, puis son ventre plat, et finalement, un de ses seins.

\- Ooh.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ça ferait d'avoir Emma au dessus d'elle, pas vraiment. Le toucher, même s'il était très satisfaisant pour Regina, avait toujours été avant tout pour Emma. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle fronça les sourcils de concentration.

Emma laissa échapper un rire rapide, et la seconde d'après, elle était en elle, la pénétrant lentement et avec assurance.

\- Ça va ? haleta Emma.

Regina s'entendit grogner :

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

Puis sa main glissa entre leur corps, et sans hésiter, elle fit à son tour glisser ses doigts en Emma.

Leur respiration se coupa, et elles commencèrent à onduler l'une contre l'autre, de plus en plus rapidement.

Le dos de Regina s'arquait, puis retombait, puis s'arquait de nouveau et retombait de nouveau au rythme des vas et viens qu'elle faisait contre le corps de son amante, enivrée par la sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'Emma, et d'avoir Emma à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était à la fois beaucoup trop et pas assez.

Regina commença à tourner ses doigts, comme elle savait qu'Emma adorait.

\- Oooh, gémit Emma, encore et encore en poussant ses hanches vers elle.

Regina l'attrapa par le cou, essayant désespérément de poser sa bouche sur celle d'Emma. Lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, elles soupirèrent et leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG.**

Elles se figèrent.

\- Est-ce que c'était-

\- La porte- , grogna Regina, refusant de ralentir le rythme régulier qui faisait trembler tout le corps d'Emma.

\- En vrai ?

\- _Oui_ , répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait…, dit Emma en commençant déjà à se rassoir.

Regina attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse la retirer de son corps.

\- Emma Swan, je te jure que si tu m'obliges en m'arrêter maintenant, je vais te le faire payer _très cher._

Emma écarquilla les yeux et commença à sourire d'un air narquois, mais fut surprise lorsque Regina les retourna dans l'autre sens.

D'un geste du poignet, elle ferma le verrou de la porte d'entrée, s'assurant qu'aucun intrus ne serait en mesure d'entrer avant de s'enfouir de nouveau dans le corps d'Emma.

Les yeux de cette dernière roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque Regina se retira pour mieux replonger en elle, aussi profondément qu'elle le put, observant le visage d'Emma se tordre de plaisir.

\- Putain, haleta Regina, avant de recommencer.

Elle commença à courber ses doigts, et Emma s'immobilisa complètement, laissant échapper un petit « oh, juste là » aigu et à peine audible entre deux gémissements.

Bordel. Oooh. Regina recommença à bouger, plongeant à l'intérieur du corps d'Emma de toutes ses forces, sentant qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme.

\- Oui – ou – oui, putain, Regina ! Re – Regina.

Regina descendit le long du corps de son amante, et un coup de langue autour du clitoris d'Emma plus tard, Emma jouit, hurlant le nom de Regina pendant que Regina la léchait et continuait ses vas et viens, pantelante.

\- Bon sang, lâcha Emma en retombant finalement sur le lit.

Regina s'immobilisa, le corps en feu. Elle donna un nouveau coup de langue sur le clitoris d'Emma, et son amante glapit, trop à fleur de peau pour le moment.

Puis, elle remarqua le sourire diabolique qu'abordait Emma.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce regard, très chère ?

Emma la fit rapidement remonter vers elle, pressant son corps contre le sien, emprisonnant sa taille d'une de ses jambes.

\- Oh ! haleta Regina lorsqu'Emma replongea en elle, utilisant ses hanches pour appuyer ses vas et viens.

Elle s'accrocha à elle, incapable de former des pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait être plus proche encore - qu'elle la serre plus fort contre elle. Elle voulait fusionner, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Elle l'attira à elle, la prit dans ses bras, embrassa sa tempe, son front, et sentit le début d'un orgasme monter en elle.

\- Emma, murmura t-elle, avant de jouir fort contre le corps de son amante.

Elle était parcourue de frémissements et de tremblements, mais Emma la serra contre elle de son bras libre, le nez enfouit dans le cou de Regina, parsemant sa peau de baisers.

Finalement, son corps redevint calme, faible et épuisé et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Emma s'appuya sur ses coudes et sourit, espiègle.

Regina sourit en retour, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire que ton plan a fonctionné.

Regina rit doucement, leur ventre tremblant l'un contre l'autre.

Le visage d'Emma devint sérieux, songeur, et elle laissa un de ses doigts caresser sans y penser un téton de Regina.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

Le doigt d'Emma était en train de la rendre folle, réveillant son corps bien trop tôt après son orgasme.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Emma.

Elle descendit son corps pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur le ventre de Regina.

\- Uhhmm. Tu réfléchissais ?

Le doigt d'Emma commença à jouer sur sa peau, et elle haleta, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je – je réfléchissais – à – tu penses qu'on devrait organiser un rencard ?

Le visage de Regina se fendit d'un grand sourire, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser.

\- Un rencard ?

Emma hocha la tête, observant le dos de Regina, qui commençait à s'arquer sur le lit.

\- Oui. Genre, me pomponner, venir te chercher chez toi et t'embrasser pour te dire bonsoir, ce genre de rencard.

\- Tu penses ?

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit et elle se pencha pour goûter à son tour le sexe de Regina.

\- Ouais.

* * *

 **Apu. Finit. Je suis un peu triste, pour tout vous dire. MAIS comme on dit, ce n'est qu'un au revoiiiiiireu. Ceci n'est pas la fin, enfin, j'espère pas. Dans tous les cas, je reviens la semaine prochaine avec un OS aux petits oignons que j'ai finis de traduire hier ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, et si l'envie vous vient de poster une review, n'hésitez pas ;) See ya !**

 **PS : Je suis sûr que c'était encore Charming qui cognait à la porte. Que quelqu'un trouve une occupation à cette personne !**


End file.
